Pretty Woman Akane
by unma
Summary: Universo alterno Una chica de la vida, un millonario que no sabe nada de ella, aprenderan mutuamente? Capitulo Final
1. Las hermanas de la seducion

_**Pretty Akane**_

No era una noche normal en el departamento donde vivían las hermanas Tendo, las tres estaban reunidas haciendo lo que mas les gustaba, estar juntas degustando una cena casera de Kasumi, mientras Akane y Nabiki preparaban la mesa, la mayor entro con una fuente humeante que esparcía un delicioso aroma por toda la sala

_-a ver niñas, a la mesa y preparen el apetito-_ luego por media hora, entre el cuchicheo de las mujeres y el sonido de los cubiertos acabo todo el bullicio que entraba por el balcón de ese departamento céntrico, estratégicamente ubicado para sus trabajos...

luego de terminar, las tres se pusieron a lavar platos y dejar todo inmaculado, después de todo esta era su noche libre... y querían disfrutarla a fondo, continuaron con los chismes tomando un café y luego se tiraron en la enorme cama matrimonial, entre risas... Kasumi luego suspiro...

_-oh, al fin la noche de acostarse en una cama para dormir...-_ las hermanas se miraban en el enorme espejo colgado sobre la cama.

_-Bueno... podríamos estar peor-_ Akane y Kasumi asintieron

_-si, pero si papa estuviera vivo, se moriría de la vergüenza-_

_-oh, vamos Kasumi, Ssoa también es un tradicionalista, y le encanta que le pegues con el látigo...-_ las chica rieron, Akane miro a Nabiki

_-si, la vez que te remplace el viejo me quedo mirando, con el látigo en la mano, preguntando si lo podía azotar como tu-_

_-pero yo prefiero a Trent, están dulce y tierno, muchas veces me pide que simplemente duerma junto a el, sin tocarme un cabello-_ Kasumi suspiro, Akane también

_-y Dosae, a veces me quedan dudas si esta actuando, o era así, en el congreso parece lanzar rayos y centellas, pero es tan inocente...-_ continuaron hablando de sus clientes, hasta que un teléfono celular empezó a sonar, las tres hermanas lanzaban rayos por los ojos, mientras Kasumi buscaba el aparato, escondido profundamente en un cajón de la mesa de luz, mientras revolvía prendas, sus hermanas menores casi gritaban

_-Si es Madame Susane, dile que es nuestra noche libre-_ la voz de Nabiki tenia muy mal tono, la de Akane no era mejor

_-dile que además nos debe cuando cubrimos a Asuka y Rei, por nada del mundo ire hoy a echarme un baboso transpirado sobre mi-_ todos los gritos indignados, incluso lo que Kasumi decía en voz baja, terminaron de repente, cuando esta, con su voz mas dulce del mundo dijo

_-Alo... oh Madame Susane... si, si, ellas están aquí... si, si Madame Susane, si, estaremos listas... media Hora, si, no hay problemas, nos vemos alli... si, bye-_ cuando Kasumi colgó la comunicación y miro hacia el techo, Akane y Nabiki sabían que tenían una noche de trabajo

_-perdonen chicas, pero no puedo mandar a nadie mas, son hijos de antiguos clientes y yo personalmente las he recomendado, se que ustedes sabrán complacerlos de manera que se conviertan en clientes importantes, tal vez los mas importantes-_ Madame Susane, a sus cincuenta años, regenteaba la mas secreta y a la vez mas conocida agencia de acompañantes de Japón, sus clientes eran los hombres mas poderos del otrora imperio del sol naciente, senadores, ministros, hombres de la industria, y las chicas de la agencia, las mas lindas y entrenadas en el arte del placer, y las hermanas Tendo eran parte importante de esa maquinaria, **las hermanas de la seducción** como se las conocían, eran una de las mas caras, Madame Susane había sido en su juventud una mujer muy solicitada entre la gente de poder, y ese le dio los guiños de ojos necesarios para poder iniciar su agencia, y ahora, mientras supervisaba personalme el maquillaje y las vestimenta de _sus chicas_, se convenció que tuvo razón en sacarlas de las calles, donde por su inexperiencia en este negocio, morían de frío y hambre, y convertirlas en acompañantes de lujo, las había aleccionado, entrenado, y preparado para un negocio millonario, pero tan enfrentado a la propia moral que pocas podían salir indemnes de el, y ahora, que faltaban dos años para que terminaran su contrato _hablado_ de cinco, pensó que ellas tenían esa fuerza de voluntad necesaria tanto para seguir en el negocio como para iniciar alguno normal, y no la profesión mas vieja del mundo.

Una tras otra, las chicas quedaron listas, luciendo como las novias de gente de dinero, encajaban perfectamente en esos vestidos, que las chicas sabían habían sido echo para ellas, el maquillaje, apenas cargado, y la lencería, acorde al cliente que les tocaría, ya en la oficina de Madame, esta les hablo de ellos.

_-Nabiki, este es tu hombre-_ le entrego una foto-_ es Kuno Tatewaki-_

_-el hijo del Hiper millonario-_

_-exacto, es engreído, e insoportable, pero buena persona, dale un espectáculo explosivo _-en si, un desnudo repentino, dejando caer su vestido, por eso ella llevaba la lencería mas infartante-_ creo que a si tu manejaras la noche-_ Nabiki asintió

_-este es Tofu, Kasumi, tu chico, es tímido, introvertido, necesita una maestra, tu enseña le como sabes a pasar una buena noche-_ Kasumi miro al joven de lentes, al menos ella llevaría el control de lo que hicieran en la cama

_-Akane, este es Ranma Saotome, hijo del Famoso descubridor Genma Saotome, por lo que se oye de el, es un gran amante, tu te encargaras de demostrarle que no sabe nada-_ la menor tomo la foto del joven de pelo negro y coleta, Nabiki miro las tres fotos

_-al menos son lindos, algo mas para saber-_

_-si, nada de protecciones chicas, ellos han pasado por todos los exámenes y están bien sanos, así que lleven tan solo sus anticonceptivas, por lo demás, estos son clientes que suelen dejar mejor propinas que lo que pagaran, así que quedan en ustedes, podría ser un buen cambio por su noche libre verdad...-_

Mientras viajaban en la limosina de la compañía, las tres hermanas miraban por las ventanas, hacia las calles, Kasumi miro de repente una tarjeta en el asiento de la limosina, decía _Madame Susane, acompañantes profesionales_,Akane se la arrebato de la mano y la hizo un bollo, su voz vibraba de emoción

_-acompañantes profesionales... una manera bonita de decir prostitutas caras-_ Nabiki cerro los ojos, otra vez ese acto

_-podríamos estar peor, en vez de cobrar 500 yenes la noche podríamos estar cobrando 5 con cualquier cerdo sucio en el asiento trasero de un auto, con todos los peligros que eso trae-_

_-5 o 500 seguimos siendo prostitutas-_

_-pues prefiero 500, si tu quiere bajate de la limosina y vete a la esquina-_

_-NO QUIERO IRME A LA ESQUINA, QUIERO IRME DE ESTA VIDA, ESTOY HARTA DE VENDERME A ESOS MALNACIDOS, LOS ODIO, LOS ODIO-_ una lágrima empezó a correrle por la mejilla, Kasumi rápidamente le limpio la cara, y continuo con su tono de voz capas de calmar a un republicano exasperado

_-ya pequeña, un poco mas, y las tres nos iremos de aquí, pondremos ese salón de belleza y nos sobrara el dinero, y esto solo sera una mal recuerdo de nuestra vida-_ Akane pareció reaccionar

_-dos años mas... no se si podre lograrlo, de aparentar que estoy a gusto con esos viejos decrépitos, con esos chicos que no saben tratar a una mujer, de esos tipos que tienen que hacerte sentir que tu te acuestas con el por su dinero-_ Nabiki intervino nuevamente

_-haslo por nosotras Akane, las Hermanas del placer no funcionarían sin ti, juramos que saldríamos las tres, juntas de esto, relajete y trata de disfrutarlo, después de todo, a ti te aparentemente te toca el amante perfecto, yo supongo que me encontare con un engreído que pensara que hace el amor como los dioses y Kasumi deberá interpretar su famoso papel de maestra de lágrimas-_ Akane se calmo, recompuso su maquillaje y luego las tres bajaron de la limosina frente a la entrada del Hotel Intercontinental, se dirigieron directamente al ascensor principal, atrayendo las miradas de casi todo el mundo, que se quedo viendo a esas tres bellezas distinguidas atravesar el Hall

_-que piso es-_

_-el ultimo, el 27, la suit presidencial-_ cuando faltaban tres pisos para que se abriera la puerta, Nabiki dio su acostumbrada arenga

_-otra noche, otro tipo, otra moneda a la alcancía-_ la puerta se abrió y las chicas salieron prestas a darse de frente con tres pechos masculinos enormes, tres hombres, mas bien tres orangutanes con traje negro, camisa blanca, lentes oscuros, auriculares en el oído y micrófono frente a los labios

_-señoritas, que desean-_ Nabiki se presento

_-nos envía Madame Susane-_ el hombre, con cara de mármol tallado, las miro de arriba a abajo

_-sus nombres señoritas-_

_-Nabiki Tendo-_

_-Akane Tendo-_

_-Kasumi Tendo-_ el orangután 1 asintió y las tres entraron en una amplia sala, allí, tres tipos en smoquin charlaban hasta que las vieron acercarse, un chico alto, de cabello negro corto se acerco hacia ellas, les hizo una reverencia

_-sed bienvenidas a este lugar, bellas flores de la naturaleza, dejadme presentadme, Kuno Tatewaki, y estos son mis amigos, Doctor Tofu y Ranma Saotome, señores, las Hermanas del placer-_ Akane hizo una mueca ante ese dicho, los dos muchachos, el segundo un poco arrastrando al primero se acercaron a saludar, a Nabiki y Akane les choco lo tímido e inseguro que parecía Tofu, pero a Kasumi se le dibujo una sonrisa, le agradaban este tipo de chicos, Kuno, mientras tanto invito a las chicas con una copa de Champagne, las tres aceptaron, pero sabían que las reglas solo las dejaban tomar solo esa, era peligroso llegar a la cama en estado de embriaguez...

_-por lo que veo tu eres Nabiki, Madame Susane me ha dicho que eres una de las chicas mas imaginativas en estos aspectos-_ la aludida se acerco y pasándole un dedo por el tórax le dijo

_-es algo que podremos averiguar mejor a solas...-_ Kuno cambio su sonrisa por un rostro de alguien que enfrenta un desafío, le ofreció el brazo a Nabiki, esta, antes de tomarlo del mismo, miro a Tofu, y se acerco a Kasumi, luego la acerco al tímido chico,

_-no te preocupes, mi hermana es una chica dulce, ella te ayudaras a hacer lo que quieras-_ el chico miraba hacia el piso, luego levanto la vista y se encontró con la sonriente mirada de Kasumi,esta se tomo de su brazo

_-no te preocupes, tu y yo la pasaremos bien, alguien podría decirme donde podríamos estar solos-_ Ranma señalo hacia una puerta, y Kasumi llevo al casi obnubilado chico hacia el cuarto. Nabiki se dejo llevar por Kuno hacia la habitación que compartiría esa noche, mientras Ranma y Akane se quedaron solos en la sala, Ranma sonrió mientras bebía su copa

_-tus hermanas tienen bien definidos sus papeles, cual es el tuyo, el de chica normal-_

_-podría decirse-_

_-se dicen que ustedes son las mas finas chicas en este negocio, pero conozco a muchas, ustedes no dan el tipo-_

_-cosas de la vida-_ Akane se sentía incomoda hablando de si misma, por que diablos este idiota no la llevaba a la cama y listo?

_-deseas ir a un lugar mas privado-_

_-por favor-_ Akane podía soportar lo que se venia, menos el parloteo casi psicológico de algunos de sus clientes, Ranma le ofreció la mano y la llevo hacia su cuarto.

La noche paso lentamente entre apagadas risas y gemidos que llegaban desde los cuartos y el murmurar de los guardias de seguridad sobre lo que estarían haciendo sus jefes con esas profesionales.

Por la mañana, Akane se descubro a si misma durmiendo sobre el pecho de Ranma, lo miro con cuidado de no despertarlo, con mucho cuidado salio de esa cama, una de las claves del negocio era dejar el barco sin despertar al cliente, mientras se ponía su bata, se sobresalto de escuchar la voz del chico

_-tan temprano despierta, pensé que te quedarías hasta el mediodía-_ Akane se dio vuelta lentamente, sin cerrar su bata

_-si tu lo deseas-_ Ranma negó con las mano

_-no, esta bien, me rindo, tuve suficiente por una noche-_ Akane fingió una sonrisa, y paso al cuarto de baño, mientras hacia gárgaras casi se ahoga con algo que dijo el chico

_-te contrato por una semana- Akane_ escupió el liquido, sin atreverse a salir del baño contesto

_-como por una semana-_

_-si, una semana, cuanto es tu precio-_ Akane se sentía confundida

_-deberías hablar con Madame Susane, tengo mis clientes regulares, para complacerte debería dejarlos a ello, eso no le agradara a Madame Susane-_ Ranma simplemente tomo el teléfono, miro a Akane

_-el numero-_ Akane se lo dicto, el chico presiono los números

_-si, con Madame... de Ranma Saotome-_ hubo unos segundos de espera – _si Madama, Ranma, si... verdaderamente sublime, si... la mejor sin dudas, oigame Madame, quiero contratarla, por... un mes, un mes completo... no importa el precio, cuarenta mil, echo, desde hoy un mes, sin mas obligaciones de ella para con el resto de sus clientes mientras dure el trato, si... que tenga un buen día Madame-_ Akane salio del baño mirándolo como quien ve a un extraterrestre

_-que te propones-_ Ranma sonrió un poco avergonzado

_-en dos meses me caso, y aunque estuve con muchas chicas... como tu, no tengo experiencia con respecto a convivir con una chica, por este mes haras el papel de amante esposa, haremos el amor cuando ambos queramos, dormiremos juntos, saldremos juntos, en fin, vida de pareja, yo aprenderé a conocer a una verdadera mujer, mientras tu te tomaras un descanso de tus clientes de noche tras noche, simplemente eso-_

_-es una locura-_

_-tal vez-_

**Notas del autor: bueno, lindo lio me meti, una historia rara, pero necesitaba tomarme un descanso de Vampira y ese ambiente clautrofobico, y viendo la pelicula Pretty Woman se me ocurrio la idea, no es mi intecion escribir un lemon, pero pueden darse situaciones graciosas entre esta chica de la vida y el ambiente fastuosa que rodeara a este Ranma**


	2. La vida no siempre es facil

_-estas callada-_

_-lo lamento, no puedes conocer a alguien con acostarte una sola vez con ella-_ Akane miraba por la ventana el hermoso paisaje del interior de Japón desde el lujoso auto de Ranma, aunque no quería acompañarlo, Madame Susane le había dicho que el muchacho había pagado por ella no los cuarenta mil yenes acordados, si no cincuenta mil, y tratos son tratos, aunque eso hiciera sentir a Akane como solamente un caro juguete de otro ricachón, pero lo que mas la confundió fue la charla que tuvo con Madame...

_-Tienes que ir, el paga, tu vas-_

_-pero, Madame, usted sabe que jamas me he negado a nada, pero este trato, no se por que pero no me gusta-_

_-por que pequeña?_

_-no lo se, no me parece correcto-_ Madame levanto una ceja

_-querida, vender tu cuerpo noche a noche no es correcto, sin embargo es lo que hacemos aquí, por una muy buena paga-_

_-ya lo se, es que... usted dice que debemos tener varios clientes por...-_

_-si lo se, para no enamorarnos de uno... de eso tienes miedo, es un axioma de que si te acuestas muchas veces con la misma persona terminas enamorándote de ella, por mas profesional que seas, pero eso le puede suceder a el querida...-_ Akane levanto la vista del suelo y la miro, Madame continuo

_-si, ha decir verdad ese chico a cometido un error fatal, aunque me acompañas hace varios años, aun no sabes muchas cosas de este negocio-_

_-pero, que pasa si se enamorara de mi, yo, una prostituta con uno de los herederos mas codiciados de Japón, se sabría enseguida, no, imposible...-_

_-así es, imposible, pero bien podrías ser su amante... piensalo, podrías salirte de este negocio de esa manera...-_

_-me esta diciendo que me dejaría ir?-_

_-yo tuve la misma oportunidad cuando tenia casi tu edad, elegí esta vida aunque te resulte incomprensible, hoy, en mi cama en la que durmieron cientos de hombres, hace años que no tiene la visita de uno, aprendí mi lección Akane, tal vez en un mes estés con tus hermanas en el departamento que les pago, con los bolsillos llenos y el corazón roto, o odiando a ese chico de por vida, o bien podrías ser la amante secreta de el..., e incluso habría la oportunidad de que todo le importara un bledo y se enamorara de ti –_ Madame sonrío – _piensalo, te enseñe y creo que has aprendido lo suficiente para volver loco a un hombre en la cama, es mas, parece que ya lo has echo, ve y demuestrale que detrás de la prostituta hay una chica común, dos en la misma botella, eso no se encuentra en cualquier lado-_ Madame tenia esa sonrisa de madre hablando con una hija, Akane se levanto y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta le dijo lo ultimo

_-Madame, le agradezco sus consejos y su apoyo-_

_-oh, querida, tu y tus hermanas son mis favoritas, siempre es un placer contestar sus dudas, por otro lado, no olvides que tengo un cheque por cincuenta mil que dice que haras lo que el pida, por mas pervertido que te pueda parecer-_

_-por mas pervertido que pueda ser, ja, como si ella no me hubiera enseñado esas perversiones-_ Akane noto que Ranma la miraba de reojo, en si ella se veía distinta, al menos en su vestuario, vestia un conjunto sport, muy distinto al fabuloso vestido de noche que vistiera la noche pasada, en un bolso traía mudas de ropa para pasar las próximas cuatro semanas, Ranma noto la diferencia

_-el vestido de anoche era de tu Madame, verdad?-_

_-si-_

_-las joyas?-_

_-también-_

_-la lencería?-_

_-si, eso también, pero traje la mia, la que llamamos con mis hermanas de batalla-_ Ranma rio sonoramente y Akane se distendió un poco, Ranma noto que las ropas que vestían, si bien no eran baratas, distaban mucho de ser de marcas famosas

_-sabes, me pareces mas bonita así que anoche, tu maquillaje esta mejor también-_

_-solo me pinte un poco los labios, dijiste que querías estar con una chica normal, las chicas normales no se maquillan como p...-_

_-ya lo se, aunque te confieso, espero que en la cama sigas siendo la de anoche... verdaderamente hiciste cosas que no hice con nadie-_ Akane bajo la cabeza, Ranma lo noto

_-creo que no te gusta hablar de eso, verdad?_

_-si, no es algo para enorgullecerse-_

_-lo entendería con otros, pero supuestamente soy tu cliente, que es lo que te molesta?-_ Akane lo miro con los ojos grandes, no podía preguntarle en verdad algo así

_ponte en mi lugar, te gustaría complacer a viejas de cincuenta o sesenta, o niñas caprichosas, _-Ranma sonrío- _o hombres de treinta que quieran pasar la noche contigo-_ esta ultima acotación lo hizo mirarla seriamente

_-pensé que el sexo es algo maravilloso-_

_-si, cuando quieres hacerlo, pero sabes cuantas veces habría llorado por decirle a alguien que no, pero NO es una palabra prohibida en este negocio, debo parecer que soy una pantera hambrienta, y a veces... quisiera gritarles lo mal amantes que son, que no me excitaron, que no termine, que fingí para ellos, que me lastimaban... pero siempre digo lo mismo, fuiste una fiera amor, la misma mentira, una vez por semana, y ellos quedan conforme que yo, una profesional se los digan-_

_-ejem, es lo que me dijiste anoche, ejem-_ el rostro serio del chico le causo gracia a Akane, sin querer lo había lastimado en su orgullo masculino, no pudo soportar una pequeña risita

_-que es tan gracioso?-_

_-tu, y ya vez por que digo lo que digo... pero no te preocupes, lo tuyo fue bueno, muy bueno de verdad-_

_-dejame ver, pagina dos del manual de Madame, como salir de un situación como esta...-_ la acotación despechada le causo mas gracia a Akane, se acomodo en su asiento sentándose de costado y mirando al serio conductor

_-tonto, te confieso algo, dijiste que te hice hacer cosas que nunca hiciste, sabes por que, me hiciste usar casi todos mis trucos, eras insaciable, y yo estaba perdiendo el control, y alguien como yo no puede perder el control, no al menos hasta que el cliente este satisfecho, por si no lo notaste, no fingí... fue real, y que lograras eso en mi, habla muy bien de ti-_ el dedo de Akane recorría el brazo de Ranma, este trago saliva y miro fijamente el camino, Akane noto esa turbación

_-como es tu novia?-_ Ranma agradeció y lamento que hubiera cambiado de tema,

_-Kodashi, es una chica de la sociedad, de esas que aparecen en las revistas de sociedad justamente, mucho dinero, algunas cirugías, mucha ropa, poco cerebro, solo se preocupa por si misma, y malos modales..., cierta vez quisieron aplazarla en un examen de historia, porque escribió que una de las diferencias entre el pasado y el presente era que a los esclavos se les pagaba... trata a sus empleados como basura, rebaja a sus amigos y conocidos, verdaderamente una basura, si se enterara cual es tu profesión, seguramente te gritaría algo hiriente, y viendo tus reacciones a ciertas cosas que digo sin mala intención, tu serias carne de cañón para ella-_

_-vaya que buen concepto, y por que te casas con ella si es tan mala persona?-_

_-negocios-_

_-eso un negocio?-_

_-tu hablas de lo que haces como un negocio, hacer el amor es un negocio?-_

_-bueno, nos pusimos a la defensiva...-_

_-lo lamento, pero notaras que no estoy de acuerdo con esto, es idea de nuestros padres-_

_-fortuna mas fortuna, verdad?-_

_-así es, tu lo has dicho-_

_y por que no plantas todo y buscas una chica que te ame por lo que eres, y no por lo que tienes?-_

_-ja, he tratado, pero en el momento que revelo quien soy, todas las pequeñas o grandes diferencia desaparecen por arte de magia-_

_-te entiendo, el dinero puede mas que el amor a veces-_

_-en mi caso siempre, mirate, me costo cincuenta mil que me acompañaras, parecía que en un principio la idea no te gustaba-_

_-es una idea rara, conoces el dicho, mejor malo conocido...-_

_-mejor que tomarte un descanso de esa gente que odias?-_

_-es que son mis clientes, y a su manera, tengo que reconocer que son fieles, alguna de mis hermanas o de las chicas de la agencia han ido a veces a reemplazarme y ellos se negaron a acostarse con otra que no sea yo... así como yo he ido a remplazar a alguien y me encontré con la noche libre-_

_-supongo que eres como una segunda esposa que conoces sus gustos o fantasías-_

_-algo así, tres son hombres mayores, viudos o divorciado, en cada caso remplazo a sus esposas, cada uno tiene su manera de vestirme, de acercarme, de besar o de hacer el amor, es como una obra que se repite una vez por semana, allí interpreto un papel, como tu dices, los otros tres les gusta que los sorprendan, a veces soy buena,a veces mala, a veces inocente...-_

_-espero que me muestres todos tus personajes-_

_-lo haré si tu quieres, tu pagas, tu pides- _ambos se miraron, había un ambiente sexual entre ellos

_-al fin, ya estamos llegando-_ giraron en un salida del camino y se encontraron con una enorme casa de campo, estacionaron el auto, Akane bajo y estiro las piernas, Ranma se acerco a ella, esta sonrío

_-bueno, día uno, de...-_

_-no te entiendo?-_

_-que día de tu matrimonio corresponde, mes de casado, año, luna de miel?-_ Ranma sonrío

_supongo que la luna de miel-_ Akane sonrío, se acerco a el y le paso los brazos por el cuello

_-que esperas, levantarme en tus brazos, llevame al cuarto y hazme el amor-_

Ranma sonrío, la levanto en sus fornidos brazos, y entre risas desaparecieron en el interior de la casa


	3. Siempre hay un comienzo

Ranma la miraba dormir tan tranquila, tan bella, la semidesnudes de ella solo la hacia mas hermosa, mas indefensa, esa era la palabra, había sido una batalla entre ambos, entre la profesional que no podía dejarse vencer por el, pero el tenia suficiente experiencia para luchar con ella, no tanta como ella, pero mucha mas de lo que esperaba de el, y ella se dio cuenta de que perdía el control, de que ella seria la primera... trato de separarse, pero el no la dejo, fue un momento sublime, la abrazo y espero a que se calmara, que llegara el momento de la pequeña muerte, mientras la cubría de besos y caricias, y vio las lágrimas en sus ojos, y el repentino ataque de furia

_-maldito, no yo, no puedo, no-_

_-por que, por que no?-_

_-por que no es por amor, no es por amor-_ siguió un llanto, y luego esas palabras que le cambiaron la vida

_-perdona-_

_-por que?-_

_-por lo que te dije, pero no estoy acostumbrada a que me complazcan a mi-_

_-yo no quise...-_

_-si quisiste, es lo que querías, es que yo no quiero... no se como decirlo-_

_-sentir placer también?-_

_-eso-_

_-pero, es tonto, tiene su lado moral malo, esta bien, digamoslo así, pero por que no disfrutarlo?-_

_-por que no te tiene que gustar-_

_-oye, acaso no hacemos esto por que nos gusta?-_

_-si, una pareja, aquí hay dinero de por medio-_

_-y que tiene de malo que lo disfrutes?-_

_-que no quiero ser esto toda la vida, Kasumi, Nabiki y yo tenemos la esperanza de ir a algún lugar pequeño, esos pueblos aburridos, casarnos, tener hijos, esas cosas-_

_les sera fácil encontrar a alguien, son seductoras natas-_

_-no se si agradecerte o insultarte, pero sabes a lo que tenemos miedo, a estar en algún lugar publico, y que alguien te diga algo como, OH ERES TU-_

_-bueno, pero ahora, estas conmigo, y haremos esto todo el mes, así que acostumbrate, si?-_ Ranma la atrajo contra si, y la abrazo, Akane apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de el, pero se movía nerviosamente, Ranma lo noto

_-pasa algo?-_

_-no estoy acostumbrada a estar tan cerca de alguien-_ Ranma la miro con las cejas levantadas, Akane se sintió avergonzada, pero explico

_-hay una diferencia entre estar junto y debajo... comúnmente en este momento el estaría roncando, yo me bañaría, si pudiera y me vestiría e iría-_

_-nunca amaneciste con alguien?-_

_-pocas veces, comparadas con el numero de los ellos-_ Ranma sintió la desprotección que ella debería sentir a diario, la abrazo mas estrechamente, ella pareció calmarse un poco, Ranma la sintió, la suavidad de su piel, sus firmes senos, la tibieza de su pubis, podría ser una profesional, como tantas que había conocido, pero Akane parecía humana

_-como te metiste en esto? Si quieres hablar de ello-_ Akane suspiro, por lo normal hubiera dicha que no, pero sin querer empezó a hablar

_-cuando papa murió, nos enteramos de que tenia deudas hasta el cuello por satisfacernos todos nuestro caprichos, especialmente los de Nabiki, así que tratamos de salir a lo Tendo, solas, y terminamos perdiendo la granja, fuimos a un hotel, a una pensión, empezamos a pasar hambre, hasta que Nabiki volvió un día, llorando, y con dinero en la mano-_ Ranma cerro los ojos al darse cuenta de lo sucedido

_-eran diez yenes, le habían costado quince minutos y su virginidad, por un tiempo ella seguía en eso mientras nosotras buscábamos algún trabajo, pero sabes como estaban las cosas hace tres años, Nabiki estaba frustrada y con razón, no quería saber nada, paso una semana, y el dinero se acabo, y Nabiki no quería ir, al menos sola, Kasumi y yo fuimos con ella, jamas me sentí tan asustada, paro un camión enorme, Nabiki hablo algo, y yo subí, estaba tan asustada... me deje hacer... y me dolió tanto, lo único que quería era que terminara, el desgraciado me dio los diez yenes por adelantado, y allí estaba yo, sacudida y manoseada por esa bestia mientas apretujaba en mis manos ese billete, solo pedía a dios que se acabara, y se acabo, me levante, me baje la falda y el me golpeo el trasero, diciéndome que tuve el honor de que el fuera el primero, cuando baje Nabiki me abrazo y me dejo a un costado, paro otro camión, Nabiki hablo con el chofer y fue Kasumi la que subió, esperamos diez minutos y ella bajo con los ojos llorosos, cuando el camión se fue, Nabiki nos mando a la pensión, volvimos, nos bañamos... y nos tiramos en la cama a llorar, pensando que mañana seria peor, por que no volveríamos luego del primero, si no que nos quedaríamos toda la noche allí, como hacia Nabiki, pusimos los veinte que ganamos en un cajón y tratamos de dormir, al otro día, a la tarde antes de salir, nos maquillamos como prostitutas, nos pusimos nuestros atuendos mas provocativos, y salimos, ya no había vuelta atrás, así empezamos, hasta que un día un tipo nos dijo que podíamos ganar mas dinero en la capital,fuimos, buscamos un lugar apartado pero concurrido, hasta que un día se cruzo una mujer, nos miro, y pregunto si eramos hermanas o parientes, les dijimos que si, nos dio su tarjeta, que la llamaríamos antes de salir de nuevo, era Madame Susane, y aquí estoy, haciendo lo que hacia con cinco tipos por noche, pero ahora con uno solo, y cobrando diez veces mas, y en vez de agradecer eso, me siento la peor cosa del mundo-_ Ranma observaba ese rostro, triste pero sin lágrimas, que cambiaba según lo que contaba, de repente Akane lo miro, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo

_-tu... no, verdad?-_

_-yo, ah eso, no, pensaba en eso cuando te enojaste-_ Akane sonrío, se levanto y se sentó sobre su vientre, Ranma la miro expectante

_-que sucede?-_

_-nada tonto, te devuelvo el favor, ahora, quedate quieto y dejame hacer lo que se-_ mientras Ranma se sumergía en los placeres, Akane pensó que en realidad era lo único que sabia hacer bien

Luego durmieron hasta pasada la mañana, Ranma se despertó y noto lo juntos que estaban, allí noto lo bella que era, con su cabello totalmente revuelto, y ese rostro de ángel, pensó en lo que le dijo en la noche, _-me baño si puedo y me voy...-_ se deslizo suavemente de ella y pensó en hacer algo que jamas habrían echo con ella...

_-arriba dormilona, el desayuno esta listo- _ Akane despertó y miro a un Ranma en bata, con una bandeja, que tenia unas tostadas, jugo de naranja y una flor, Akane sonrío, pero lo miro tristemente

_-no deberías hacer esto-_

_-por que, donde dice las reglas de tu trabajo que el cliente no puede ser amable y cariñoso, están junto a las que dicen que no puedes tener un orgasmo?-_

_-te podrías encariñar conmigo-_

_-también esta prohibido?-_

_-no, pero podría ser un problema para ti-_

_-ja, me importaría poco-_

_-pero soy conocida por muchos ricos y famosos, sabrían que tu amiga se vende por un buen precio y...-_

_-shhh, podemos dejar eso, por este mes eres mi esposa, olvidate de la chica cara hasta que este haciéndote el amor, si?-_ Ranma sonreía mientras sostenía la flor, Akane conmovida hasta lo mas intimo, se sintió avergonzada de su desnudes

_-podrías darme una bata?-_

_-por que, eres bellisima, quiero verte-_ Akane pensó para si, el paga..., comió las tostadas, tomo su jugo, Ranma se llevo la bandeja a la cocina, luego la miro

_-bueno, me baño y daremos un paseo, si?-_ Akane se levanto de repente, a Ranma se le corto la respiración, Akane lo noto

_-dime, Ranma, no te gustaría que te enjabone mientras tu lo haces conmigo?-_ Ranma sonrío, y la tomo de la mano

_-creo que tomaremos un baño de tina, si?-_


	4. La Madame

_-Y luego que paso?-_

_-que?-_

_-me dijiste que Madame Susane les pidió hablar con ella, como terminaron con ella?-_ la esponja se deslizaba suavemente por la espalda de Akane, sentada muy junta delante de Ranma

_-Nabiki la llamo temprano, para nosotras temprano es pasado el mediodía, Madame nos recordó y dijo si podíamos las tres hablar con ella a las seis de la tarde, nos pusimos nuestra mejor ropa y fuimos en taxi hasta allí, era una enorme mansión, saludamos al guardia, que nos sonrío, eso no era común, sin darnos cuenta habíamos tomado muchos vicios de la calle, eramos confiansudas, siempre mascando chicle, bueno, cualquiera que estuviera en el negocio se daría cuenta, luego nos llevaron a una oficina lujosisima, la señora que nos había dado la tarjeta nos dijo que nos sentáramos y esperáramos mientras anotaba algo en una gran agenda, pasaron unos minutos cuando cerro esta y nos miro profundamente, se levanto y se sentó en su escritorio con la mirada seria y los brazos cruzados, de repente hablo_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_cuanto hace que están en este negocio chicas?-_ las hermanas se miraron, Nabiki tomo la palabra

_-hace seis meses señora, y si bien jamas estuvimos con una mujer, creo que algo podemos improvisar-_ la madura mujer rubia rio a carcajadas con la acotación de la chica

_-yo, con ustedes, ja, ja, jamas se me cruzo, mmm pero no me desagradaría, en realidad me llamo la atención lo parecidas que son entre ustedes, hay algún lazo sanguíneo?-_

_-somo hermanas-_ contesto casi en un susurro Kasumi

_-oh, bueno, se les nota, y seis meses, también se les nota-_

_-a que se refiere?-_ Nabiki, como el resto de sus hermanas, no entendía la charla

_-que yo también a los seis meses pensaba que debió vestirme de la manera mas provocativa posible, y maquillarme exageradamente cargada-_ a las hermanas se les cayo las mandíbulas,

_-usted también es prostituta?-_ Akane le señalaba con el dedo, la Madame sonrío

_-acompañante querida, fui acompañante, prostitutas son las que se venden a la vera de un camino-_

_-y que quiere de nosotras?-_ Nabiki tomo la ofensiva

_-ofrecerles un negocio-_

_-que negocio?_

_-que trabajen para mi, las vestiré, las educare, les dare un departamento no lujoso pero si mas alla de lo que pueden pagar, y les ensañare como se hace de verdad el amor en este negocio-_

_-da mucho, que es lo que gana con todo esto?-_

_-quinientos por cada una la noche, no es mal negocio-_ las chicas se tomaron de los brazos, se necesitaba una buena noche de trabajo de las tres juntas para equiparar esa suma

_-y cuanto nos correspondería a nosotras?-_ fue Kasumi, con un hilo de voz la que pregunto

_-a ustedes? Quinientos, en realidad su paga se divide en partes iguales-_

_-partes iguales?-_

_-así es, trabajaran mejor por una buena paga, y aquí se necesita que den lo mejor de si, no solo su cuerpo-_

_-creo que deberíamos pensarlo-_ fue una Akane apocada de repente la que lo dijo, Madame sonrío

_-haganlo, es lo que deberían hacerlo, mi contrato es por cinco años, pero yo puedo revocarlo cuando quiera, las ventajas, un cliente a la noche, hombre o mujer, una buena paga, gente limpia y sana, la seguridad de que sabremos donde y con quien estaran, el departamento y sus gastos pagos, en determinadas ocasiones, ropa de alta etiqueta y lencería mas joyas de mi parte, no se puede ir a un baile de alta sociedad como las vi anoche, las desventajas, por seis días a la semana, son mia, o mas bien de mis clientes, es como un trabajo, si están enfermas, deberán probármelo, lo que seria pasar la noche en mi cuarto de invitados, vacunas, medicamentos, exámenes una vez por mes, de sangre y flora, otra cosa, sus cuerpos me pertenecen, osea, sin novios , nada de alcohol, ni drogas, ni antidepresivos, si un cliente se pone raro o agresivo, lo informan, esas son las condiciones...-_

en el pequeño cuarto de la pensión, las chicas hablaban

_-es demasiado bueno-_

_-si, pero, por que no?-_

_-no se me da mala espina-_

_-mas que acostarte con un desconocido en el asiento trasero de su auto, o apoyada contra un árbol, y luego ver como solo cinco minutos después llega otro, y otro , y otro, Akane, yo no quiero eso, tal vez sigamos siendo prostitutas, pero esto es lo mejor que nos ha pasado desde antes de que papa se fuera, yo voy a ir-_ Nabiki tomo la mano de Akane, Kasumi se sentó a su lado, la abrazo

_-por ahora no hay nada mejor pequeña, tu lo sabes, y si, es horrible, pero yo no quiero estar sufriendo por que aparece un solo tipo en toda la noche, y no sentirme la cosa mas horrible del mundo por que vinieron veinte a la otra-_

_-ya lo se, a mi también, pero, son cinco años...-_ Akane miraba el piso, Kasumi también, pero le respondió

_-al menos, sabemos que son cinco, si seguimos en la esquina, podría ser hasta que seamos demasiado viejas y fea para esto-_ Akane resoplo

_-esta bien, llamala, dile que aceptamos-_

las chicas se presentaron en la mansión nuevamente, luego de saludar a Madame, un tipo con atuendo de mayordomo les pregunto sus medidas, luego las llevo a un cuarto, donde les pidió que se cambiaran la ropa por las que les daría, una vez cambiadas, el tipo tomo las viejas ropas de ellas y salio de allí, Madame entro nuevamente y sonrío al verlas tan de entre casa, junto a a ella, un sujeto de edad y serio se presento como el Dr Juls, el que cuidaba a las chicas, el las llevo a su consultorio y allí sufrieron la primera visita a un medico en meses, exámenes de sangre, de orina, fecal, de flujos, de flora, no se salvo ningún recoveco de ellas, luego de ser inyectada con cuanta vacuna se conocía, el doc afirmo que era un milagro conociendo su anterior vida lo sana que estaban, muchas chicas llegaban con algo encima.

Luego llego la primera clase, para Madame, cada día que perdía, eran 1500 yenes menos, y debió enseñarles muchas cosas, lo primero que les pidió Madame, fue que caminaran hacia ella, las tres hicieron lo pedido, mientras Madame meneaba la cabeza

_-la calle las convierte en bestia, no caminen como putas, si no como mujeres, suavemente, no es necesario que los senos salten como baleros, sus atributos deben lucirse en los momentos apropiados, no antes, nunca-_ al mejor estilo institutriz, las chicas caminaron de aquí para alla en el enorme salón, recuperando ese paso suave y nada apurado de las damas de alta sociedad, al llegar la tarde, cansadas de ese paseo a ningún lado, notaron a Madame hablar con el mayordomo y que este le entregaba algo, el tipo se retiro y ella se acerco a ellas

_-chicas, suficiente por hoy, vayan a casa y descansen-_ Nabiki sonrío

_-Madame, necesitaríamos nuestros bolsos, allí están nuestras llaves-_

_-esos bolsos, así como sus viejas ropas fueron quemadas, esos atuendo representaban su vieja vida-_

_-y como abriremos la puerta de casa sin las llaves?-_

_-la puerta de su casa se abren con esta llave-_ le entrego a cada una un juego de llaves –_ acaso pensaban que volverían a ese cuarto infectados de ratas, mis chicas viven donde yo digo, ahora vayan, Fracois las llevaran a la limusina y las acercaran a su nuevo hogar, ahora, vayan y duerman, aprovechen lo, en algún tiempo no lo harán mas de noche-_

mientras por primera vez viajaban en un limusina, llegaron a un edificio de departamentos, no lujoso pero de muy buen aspecto, el mayordomo las llevo hasta el suyo, y se retiro dejándolas frente a la puerta, Nabiki, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, abrió la puerta

_-por dios, es enorme-_

_-todo nuestro cuarto entraría aquí-_ como tres niñas traviesas, lo recorrieron casi corriendo, estaba completamente amueblado, alfombrado, los cajones del vestidor llenas de prendas, la heladera repleta... y la única y enorme cama con sabanas, cobijas, almohadas y... un espejo gigantesco sobre ella, tampoco faltaba un tv, un dvd, y un equipo de audio

_-es todo lo que soñamos-_

_-es un buen trato?-_ Akane continuaba dudosa, Kasumi se sentó en la cama

_-es esto oh aquello-_

_-lo se, pero quería todo esto de otra forma...-_

_-y yo, y ella, hagamos esto, casi no tenemos gastos, ahorraremos todo lo que podamos, y luego, cuando cumplamos nuestro contrato, nos iremos, a algún lugar perdido, donde nadie nos conozca, y empezaremos de cero, nos casaremos, haremos el amor con ellos como sabemos hacerlo y tendremos hijos gordos y hermosos, es una promesa, si?-_ Nabiki sonrío

_-es un trato, lo juro?-_ Akane las miro, y sonrío un poco

_-es un trato, hombres, cuidense, allí vamos-_

continuaron dos meses mas de volver a ser una dama educada a la manera europea, con sus maneras, movimientos, gestos y vestimentas, Madame les enseño a combinar las prendas, a maquillarse, a dirigir la palabra, y refino sus maneras de hacer el amor, explicándoles como complacer a clientes exquisitos que no buscaban revolcones de diez minutos, luego, haciendo una fiesta en su mansión, las presento, con delicadeza y decoro, como si presentara entre tantos hombres de gobierno, la industria y otros círculos de poder a tres sobrinas y no sus nuevas pupilas, y Madame noto lo bien que ellas se presentaron en sociedad, con la delicadeza de una condesa o una dama de sociedad, atrayendo todas las miradas, las sorprendidas por sus innegable belleza, así como las lascivas que trataban de desnudarlas en ese mismo sitio, y Madame supo que ellas serian el plato mas caro de su menú...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-y así, cierto día un chico me contrato por todo el mes, y aquí estoy, no se por que, hablándote de esto como si fueras una de mis hermanas-_

_-todos necesitamos descargarnos Akane, tal vez necesitabas hacerlo, ahora, acercate mas por favor-_ Ranma la atrajo mas contra así, hasta que Akane quedo como sentada en el

_-que haces?-_

_-terminar de enjabonarte, me falta delante-_ Akane se mordió los labios ante las malévolas caricias de su cliente

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A kilómetros de allí, Madame discutía con un cliente mientras tomaba su te

_-ella esta ocupada ahora, fue contratada por el mes completo, conoce la política de la casa-_

_-ja, cuando yo la quise contratar por las vacaciones, me dijo que no hacia ese tipo de tratos-_

_-el cliente pago una buena suma, una muy buena-_

_-cuanto, la duplicare-_ Madame levanto la vista de su taza

_-tal obsesión con ella, podrías conseguir muchas como ella por ese dinero-_

_-no, la quiero a ella, yo fui su primer cliente, yo la entrene en muchas cosas...-_

_-y la lastimaste, y la confundiste, y te aprovechaste de su inexperiencia, no, no te la cederé de nuevo-_

_-te atreves a decirme que no?-_

_-te doy tres segundos para que te retires-_

_-esto no se quedara así- Madame_ levanto un tubo telefonico

_-Francois, por favor ven-_ el mayordomo entro

_-averiguare donde esta, y ella sera mia, lo veras, vendrá conmigo como el perrito obediente que fue-_

_-cuidado, Akane aprendió a usar sus dientes, de muchas maneras, tal vez ahora su mordida no sea placentera contigo- Madame_ miro a al mayordomo-_ Francois, la señorita Shampoo se retira, podrías mostrarle la salida?-_ ambas mujeres se miraron fijamente, Shampoo se puso su costosísimo abrigo y salio, susurrando unas palabras

_-sera mia, como ya lo fue, ya lo veras-_

**N. Autor:**_ Emaltea, tu review fue el culpable de esto, me quede pensando, por que no dos en uno?_

_**Hugo el unma**_

_**PD: de donde sacaron que soy una chica? xp **  
_


	5. Sorpresas te da la vida

_calma, calma, despacio, dale un descanso-_

_-es que no se hacerlo bien-_

_-tratalo como a uno de tus clientes, si se enoja, patea-_

_-disculpa, es la primera vez que salgo a montar-_ Ranma miraba a Akane montar su primer caballo, no le era fácil, la bestia conocía a la gente y se dio cuenta de la inexperiencia de la chica, en realidad parecía que el jamelgo era quien decidía donde ir, no Akane, pero eso poco parecía importarle a ella, se sentía feliz, libre, como nunca, y a pesar de su temor a la bestia, se dejo llevar por ella a donde quisiera, se internaron a gran distancia en la enorme propiedad, hasta que Ranma hizo una seña, junto a unos arboles

_-aquí te gusta?-_

_-es hermoso, si aquí esta bien-_ desmontaron, tiraron unas mantas en el suelo y decidieron almorzar allí, fue un típico camping, con los caballos pastando por allí mientras ellos comían frugalmente

_-supongo que toda tu vida no sera así, contratar chicas por un mes, salir a cabalgar cuando quieras...-_ Ranma sonrío

_-no, muchas veces, cuando papa sale en sus expediciones, me tengo que hacer cargo del negocio_

pensé_ que tu padre ya era millonario-_

_-si, pero para seguir siendo millonario, debes seguir en el, cada expedición es costosa, y ya no alcanza con ir al medio de la selva o al Everest, ahora tienes que ir al lago de lava ardiente del Vesuvio, o descender 4000 mts bajo el mar y encontrar al Bismark, o visitar los lugares encantados de China, entiendes?-_

_-si, la ley de oferta y demanda-_

_-exacto, y eso significa ya tener todo vendido, para las revista, para la televisión, para los vídeos-_

_-y que pasa si no encuentran o no llegan donde tienes que supuestamente ir?-_

_-oh, el pandemónium, pero dentro de todo mi padre es conocido, si no llego a tal lugar, es por que nadie lo puede hacer, si no encontró tal cosa, es por que no existe-_

_-nunca fallaron, es decir, sabían que algo existía o se podía llegar a algún lugar y no pudieron?-_

_-no jamas, si existe, llegaremos, o lo encontraremos-_

_-y nunca encontraron algo que no podían mostrar?-_ Ranma se quedo mirando a Akane seriamente

_solo una, pero es historia pasada y pisada-_ el tono seco, cortante, casi bruto la intimido, Ranma lo noto

_-perdona, fue una mala campaña, muy mala, la pasamos muy mal, tuvimos suerte de salir vivos de allí-_

_-los atacaron?-_

_-no-_

_-los estafaron?-_

_-no, disculpa, podemos cambiar de tema?-_ Akane se quedo extrañada, se quedo callada, pero, conocedora de los humores masculinos, se acerco y se recosto en el, no tenia ninguna intención sexual, era algo que servía a la perfección para calmarlo

_-alguna vez piensas que todo pudo haber sido distinto?-_ Akane lo miro

_-en que sentido?-_

_-en como pequeñas cosas arruinan tu vida, accidentes, frases, decisiones?-_

_-llevo tres años y medio haciéndome esa pregunta-_

_-si, pero, tu estabas entre la espada y la pared, nadie pude culparte por sobrevivir, me refiero a cosas que parecen mas triviales -_

_-disculpa, pase de ser una niña consentida a una prostituta, jamas tuve que tomar una decisión hasta que murió papa, y desde allí bien pudieron ser todas de vida o muerte, hasta que empeze a trabajar con Madame-_ hubo un largo silencio, Akane lo miro

_-hay algo que quieras decirme?-_ un trueno se sintió, ambos levantaron la vista, Ranma se levanto apurado

_-creo que deberíamos volver-_

_-no te gusta la lluvia-_

_-no mucho-_

_-a mi si... por lo menos cuando era pequeña-_

_-mejor volvemos, estamos lejos-_

_-no parece que vaya a ser una lluvia fuerte-_

_-si quieres quedate, yo me vuelvo-_ Akane lo vio silbarle a su caballo, ambos corceles acudieron a su llamado, Akane junto rápidamente todas las cosas y subió al suyo, no le agradaba la idea de lo que el cuadrúpedo se le antojara hacer si no estaba Ranma cerca.

Llegaron a la casa y entraron justo al tiempo que las primeras gotas caían, Ranma se vio visiblemente aliviado, Akane lo noto

_-no te enojes, parece que la lluvia te asusta-_

_-no me asusta -_dijo el mientras se sentaba suspirando en una silla –_ en realidad odio que me moje la lluvia, una vez empapado, bueno, la vida sigue-_ Akane lo miro confundida

_-de verdad no te entiendo, de verdad-_ pero lo vio tan decaído.

_-oye –_ le dijo acercándose a milímetros labios con labios-_ no te gustaría tomar una ducha tibia, tu y yo, solos, nada de fría lluvia?-_ el guerrero en el despertó en sus ojos, Akane sonrío al darse cuenta que funcionaba sus tretas...

la cuestión fue que mucho antes de llegar al baño ya estaban enfrascados en besos, caricias y la forma mas rápida de deshacerse de sus prendas, y cuando entraron a la ducha, Akane no estaba muy preocupada por cual era la llave de agua fría o caliente... y aunque ambos saltaron de la fría lluvia, Akane noto una cosa, mas bien un par... y luego mas.

_-Ranma?-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

China, hacer tres años

_-he ido a lugares estúpidos contigo, pero esto es ridículo-_

_-oh, hijo dejate de quejarte, pareces niña-_

_-viejo, hay mil lugares mejores que este-_

_-pero este es un sitio maldito como pocos-_

_-y que tiene de especial?-_

_-no tengo idea-_ Ranma miro a su padre como quien mira un tipo en la calle regalando dinero, que diablos hacían en medio de esa selva, en medio de chica, ni siquiera un interprete de chino contrataron, estaban allí, solo con su radio, sus mapas, sus brújulas, si algo pasaba, a quien pedirían ayuda?-

_-pudimos ir a los Andes, a los Pirineos, al Mediterráneo, Australia, que diablos hay aquí?-_

_-algo maldito-_

_-bueno eso es algo, que, un ataúd, una pirámide, un cementerio?-_

_-no, se dicen una fosas-_

_-fosas, de que tipo, mortuorias, surgientes, de taller mecánico de carros?-_

_-ja Ranma, ja-_

_-OYE RYOGA, DERECHA O IZQUIERDA?-_ el aludido, llevando los mapas y brújulas, levanto su cabeza de una antiquísima tela con el camino marcado hacia una X

_-jefe, derecho una hora mas y estaremos cerca-_

_ok-_ dijo Genma Saotome, y sin comerla ni beberla, solo tres pasos después del dicho de **MAPAS RYOGA **cada uno se vio hundido en una surgiente

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-y desde ese día, cada vez que me mojo con agua fría. me transformo en esto-_ Akane observaba a UNA Ranma sentada en el piso, echa ovillo, tratando de cubrir sus partes intimas, Akane se sentó junto a ELLA.

_-no ibas a acompañar a tu padre esa vez, verdad, esa es la decisión que cambio tu vida?-_

_-si, me convenció, no se por que acepte ir-_

_-y tu prometida lo sabe?-_

_-no, si se enterara, es tan manipuladora... seria un juguete en sus manos-_ juguete, Akane conocía esa palabra

_-oye, por que? eres hermosa, tal vez podrías jugar con eso-_ Ranma la miro casi con angustia

_yo, a que te refieres?-_

_-que podrías sorprenderla, además, quien le creería?-_

_-si, una lluvia y adiós fachada-_

_-te avergüenzas?-_

_-tu no lo harías?-_

_-por que, creo que tienes mejor cuerpo que yo... y varias que conozco, además, puedo enseñarte algunas cosas que pueden volver loca a tu prometida-_ Ranma miro a Akane ahora con cara de susto

_-tu, estuviste con otra chica?-_

_-oye, en este negocio pueden aparecer sorpresas, mi hermana mayor me enseño eso de la maestrita, me dejas enseñarte?-_ le extendió la mano, Ranma la miro dudando

_si algo te molesta, nos detenemos, soy una profesional, recuerdas?-_ Ranma tomo la mano de ella, se levanto, ambos se encaminaron hacia el cuarto

_-tengo miedo-_ Akane la abrazo

_-no te preocupes, no te voy a lastimar-_

_-no tengo miedo de eso, si no que me guste-_

_-oh, te va a gustar, pero no creo que mas que lo otro, no te preocupes, ya he visto lo masculino que eres, el resto es solo curiosidad-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

la lluviosa tarde paso lentamente, mientras ahora Akane era la que veía a Ranma dormir tranquilamente, digan lo que digan, prefería la versión normal, aunque una vez... ella casi la volvió loca, sabia donde tocarla, que decirle, como protegerla, hasta que perdió la cabeza, y poco le importo que ella empezara a cambiar, que se volviera mas sadomazoquista día a día, y que Akane misma acompañara esa transformación, _el placer del dolor_ le dijo ella, y Akane se hubiera dejado matar antes de separarse, hizo falta de la ayuda de sus hermanas y de Madame para que escapara, la había vuelto a ver, un par de veces, mirada lascivas de ella que Akane trato de esquivar, por que sabia que ella fue la única que de verdad le hizo disfrutar de este trabajo... hasta ahora, ahora este chico, que parecía tan decidido a complacerla tanto como ella a el, o a ella, ahora,

_-y no estaras haciendo lo mismo que ella?-_ se pregunto en un susurro que se estendio en una charla consigo misma

_-por que ella empezó así conmigo-_

_-y ella_ -miro a Ranma-_ reacciono igual que yo esa primera vez-_

_-y no sera que esa manera como se entrego a las sensaciones sea la que te cambia a ti?-_

_-cuidado Akane, o la lastimas mas de lo que ella lo hizo a ti-_

**N. Autor: bueno, acabo de golpear las mentes mas hentais, veremos en que termina esto, ni yo lo se**

**Hugo el unma **_  
_


	6. Desde el otro lado

_-hola-_

_-mmm... hola-_

_-te sientes bien?-_

_-no lo se-_ Ranma noto que seguía desnuda, totalmente expuesta, se puso de costado y si hizo un ovillo, Akane la abrazo por detrás, casi como protegiéndola

_-no te preocupes, no te comportaste distinto a nadie que yo conozca en su primera vez-_

_-si... pero se supone que yo...-_

_-oye, ya vi lo masculino que eres, y en verdad que lo eres, pero, bueno, te vi tan avergonzado de verte así, y no entendía por que-_

_-si tuvieras esta maldición verías por que-_

_-nadie dijo que eligieras esta opción como algo definitivo, pero quería mostrarte que con alguien de confianza podría ser algo agradable, acaso no te gusto?-_ Ranma tardo en contestar

_-ese es el problema, siempre evite cualquier pensamiento... lascivo cuando esta así, por que temía que me podía gustar... y... bueno... -_

_-vi como lo disfrutaste, pero entiende esto, eso no te debe afectar, sigues siendo un hombre, y uno de los mejores, no miento, y sabes que tengo experiencia en esto-_

_-tu también, parecías... mas... liberada... como sin necesidad de controlarte-_ Akane mordió los labios - _ eres lesbiana, muchas chicas en tu negocio odian a los hombres-_

_-odiamos a los malos amantes, a aquellos que te pisan, que no tienen idea de como hacer el amor, que te lastiman por gusto, y si, me deje ir, hacia mucho que no estaba con una chica, y nunca con una primeriza, quería demostrarte lo que podías sentir, y no podía hacerlo si me controlaba-_

_-estuviste con muchas chicas?-_

_-en realidad con una sola-_

_-parece que aprendiste mucho con ella-_

_-soy mujer, se donde y cuando tocar...-_ Ranma noto el cambio de tono en la voz de Akane, se dio vuelta y la miro

_-te lastimo verdad?- _corto silencio

_-me obsesione con ella, no fue amor, pero yo aun empezaba en esto, y ella parecía tan dispuesta a amarme y complacerme, era como un bálsamo a esos idiotas... hacíamos el amor toda la noche, ya viste el tiempo que nos tomamos, con ella era algo tan fantástico...-_

_-y que paso?-_

_-no lo se aun... un día lo que me hizo me dolió... y me gusto, y a ella también le gusto lo que me hacia, y cada vez fue peor, empecé a volver a casa tan a dolorida y cansada que no rendía, si esa es la palabra con mis otros clientes, hasta que una vez no volví a casa en tres días, mis hermanas estaban desesperadas, Madama movió todos sus contactos para encontrarme, yo simplemente aparecí en mi casa, tan a dolorida y marcada por golpes que Kasumi pensó que me habían secuestrado y violado, y después de descansar un poco yo quería volver con ella...- Ranma_ la miro, había oído hablar muchas veces de esas relaciones sadomasoquistas, y lo difícil que es escapar de ellas, pero nunca había conocido a alguien que las hubiera tenido, o al menos confesado haberla tenido

_-y como terminaste con eso, no tienes una marca en el cuerpo-_

_-Madama sabe de estas cosas, y puede ser muy persuasiva... me durmieron y me internaron tres semanas en una especie de granja, allí tome realidad de lo que pasaba, no fue fácil, hubiera salido corriendo a buscarla, hasta que comprendí cuanto me había lastimado, aun así recuerdo que los primeros tiempos fueron fantásticos, pero entendí cuanto puede cambiar una persona en poco tiempo-_

_-espero que tu no cambies, no quiero verte con traje de cueros y un látigo...-_

_-ja ja, algunos si-_

_-no, me refiero a que eres hermosa al natural, sin maquillaje, sin adornos lujosos, sin esa lencería exagerada-_ Akane se sintió por primera vez halagada por mucho tiempo, era un cumplido simple, pero tan natural que se dio cuenta que no fue solo para caer bien, la besaría, si en verdad no prefiriera a EL, pero antes...

_-oye, se me ocurrió una idea (malévola)-_

_-cual?-_

_-vamos al pueblo a dar un paseo-_

_-me dare un baño caliente y te acompaño-_

_-no, vamos así-_ a Ranma se le cayeron los ojos

así_?-_

_-por que no?-_

_-es... que no estoy acostumbrado, en realidad solo en china estuve tanto tiempo como chica... y por que no encontraba mucha agua caliente en el viaje...-_

_-esto te ayudara a acostumbrarte, dejame ver... así eres un poco mas proporcionada que yo, pero si arreglamos un poco de arriba... vas a atraer muchas miradas masculinas...-_

_-ahora estoy seguro, estas loca-_

_-oye, una de las cosas de estar casados es saber bastante de tu esposa, que mejor que saber que se siente ser una mujer-_

_-no solo estas loca, eres bastante retorcida también-_

_-no quiero que te acuestes con alguien tonto, solo demos un paseo, tu no sabes defenderte... ese es tu miedo... y por eso le temes a tu prometida... por lo que dices ella no es ninguna mariposa... si aprendes a ser como ella... yo no tenderas que temerle-_

_-tal vez tengas razón... a tu muy retorcida manera-_

_-vamos, demosnos un baño, hace calor así que el agua fría no nos vendrá mal, y luego te preparare para el paseo-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El pequeño pueblo que estaba cerca de la casa de campo de los Saotome, era uno de esos lugares bucólicos y tranquilos, donde todos se conocían, y donde un lujosisimo Toyota con vidrios polarizados andando por esas calles llamaba la atención de casi todos los que caminaban por las calles

_-ok, ya llamamos la atención, podemos irnos?-_

_-calma, una dama nunca debe verse superada, no importa donde o con quien este-_

_-para ti es fácil-_

_-vamos detente allí-_

_-lo que tu digas...-_ Ranma estaciono el auto cerca de la avenida comercial, en la esquina se veía a mucha gente caminando

_lista?-_ Akane pregunto, Ranma la miro

_-listo-_

_-oye, ahora eres Ran chan, todo sera femenino, recuerdalo, vamos-_

_-espero que no sea tan difícil_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(nota del autor; recuerdan el tema Pretty Woman)**

del auto que todos miraban con envidia se abrió la puerta del acompañante, una mujer de pelo negro azulado con lentes puestos bajo para infartar a todos esos hombres que dejaron de mirar el auto, para mirar esa excelente figura, enfundada en un jeans que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, una camisa blanca que si bien no dejaba nada entrever, era lo suficientemente ajustada para marcar lo que debía marcarse, pero si alguien había sobrevivido al primer golpe, la aparición de una pelirroja también con lentes, medias de red, minifalda de cuero, sudadera negra hiper ajustada por sobre el ombligo, mas una pequeña chaquetilla de cuero, termino de mandar al otro mundo a esos galanes y no tanto acostumbrados a que sus chicas sean menos (mucho menos) provocativas, aun así no eran las ropas de prostitutas, si no la de dos chicas que no tienen miedo de mostrar su belleza, Akane rodeo el auto y se acerco a su "compañera"

_-ahora, tranquila, pasos cortos, pies juntos, sin saltar mucho-_ ambas empezaron a caminar, Ranma noto algo turbada

_-caminar así me hace menear el trasero-_

_-de eso se trata-_ se dirigieron hacia la calle comercial, atrayendo miradas a cada paso, lejos de Tokio, Akane se sentía liberada, en la capital solía vestirse (fuera del trabajo) casi como la esposa de un ministro de iglesia evangélica, amen de los lentes oscuros enormes y un recato casi de monja, la idea de que algún cliente la reconociera y no supiera contenerse la aterrorizaba, mas que a Kasumi, y mucho mas que Nabiki, aquí, con Ranma tomada de su brazo y tratando de no entrar en pánico, su rostro estaba tenso, miraba hacia adelante fijamente, Akane vio un café y ambas entraron, se sentaron en una mesa alejada, el mozo, mirándolas fijamente desde lejos se acerco sin poder sacarla de la pelirroja, que seguía mirando hacia lo lejos

_-las señoritas que se sirven?-_

_-yo un te, con bocadillos dulces por favor, tu Ran-chan?-_

_-yo quisiera un café fuerte, nada mas-_ el tono de voz, forzadamente grave, sorprendió al mozo que la miro con ojos de huevos fritos y Akane que se la quedo mirando, el empleado recobro un poco la compostura, y se fue a buscar la orden, no sin antes mirar un par de veces hacia la pelirroja, Akane se acerco a ella

_-calmate, pensaran que eres una bombero-_

_-bombero?-_

_-una lesbiana marimacho-_

_-lo lamento, pero me estaba mirando el escote y reaccione así-_

_-como si tu no miraras escotes...-_

_-bueno, nunca estuve desde este lado-_

_-y que piensas ahora?-_

_-la verdad, no quiero pensar ahora, vi como me miraban, y me indigno, al mismo tiempo no puedo negar que me devore a chicas con la mirada-_

_-debes dejarlos en su sitio, tan solo eso?-_

_-y como?-_

_-que es lo que mas molesta a muchos hombres?-_

_-no lo se-_

_-te gustan las chicas que toman la iniciativa?-_

_-mmm, bueno, antes tal vez no, depende la chica...-_

_-en realidad a la mayoría de los tipos las chicas que no se comportan de la manera habitual los espantan, si ves a chico que te mira fijamente, devuelve le la mirada, a los ojos, y veras que bajan esa mirada, y si la levantan y notan que lo siguen mirando, incluso puede irse-_

_-eso es con los novatos, a mi me paso cuando era un poco mas chico-_

_-cierto, ves, todo tiene secretos que pueden descubrirse-_

_-y que haces si el tipo no se calma, yo tomaría esa mirada como un "ven, acercate"_

_-pues si se acerca, dale charla, no te dejes llevar a donde el quiere, se cortes, pero suelta frases como -"si, me espera mi madre en casa", o "mi novio vendrá a comer conmigo en algunos minutos", o "mi padre me recogerá en la estación", los halcones se desalientan si no pueden lograr algo rápido-_

_-y con los que no se rinden fácilmente?-_

_-con esos se vale todo, ser amable, ser fría, ser temperamental, agresiva...-_ Akane se quedo repentinamente callada, Ranma la noto sonriendo

_-que sucede?-_

_-creo que tenderas tu primera prueba, hay un muchacho que te esta desnudando con la mirada-_

_-quien?-_

_-no, no te des vuelta, yo... vuelvo en un segundo, voy al baño-_ Akane se levanto, dejando a Ranma turbada, preguntándose quien era ese tipo, donde estaba y por que Akane habría ido al baño justo ahora, por que ahora ese tipo tendría terreno libre para abordarla, eso es lo que el haria... diablos, eso es lo que Akane quiere que pase, la dejo sola para que ese...

_-hola, disculpa, no pude evitar que tu y tu amiga están solas, un amigo mio vendrá...-_

_-(...en un momento, podríamos tener una agradable reunió)-_ Ranma conocía de memoria el libreto, el mismo lo había usados varias veces, tomo aire, miro a su interlocutor, sonrío,

_-oh vaya, gracias, pero mi amiga y yo solo estamos de paso, nos iremos pronto del pueblo-_

_-entonces están de viaje, de vacaciones?-_ el tipo se sentó en la silla, Ranma tenia los ojos de un buo

_-en realidad estamos en la casa de campo de mi padre, MI PADRE, entiendes?_

_-oh, cuanto se quedan allí, la semana-_ Ranma sintió una hola de coraje crecer en su interior, maldita sea, justo un insistidor, pero dos podían jugar este juego...

_-nos quedaremos poco menos de un mes, en realidad estoy tratando de decidir algo-_

_-oh, vaya, que puedes estar decidiendo, preciosa?-_

_-pues veras...-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akane miraba a Ranma desde la puerta del baño, un poco se sentía culpable por dejarla sola, aun podría no estar lista para eso, por otro, una malévola risa interna, algo del espíritu travieso de Nabiki se le había contagiado, como aquella vez que llevaron a sus clientes de la mano al mismo cuarto, por puertas distintas, y se los dejaron a una sorprendida Kasumi que ya tenia el suyo, las hermanas menores murieron de risas al verla salir sonrojada y con el látigo de Nabiki en su mano como tratando de detener a bestias salvajes, ahora, viendo a Ranma sonreía y poner cara de chica alagada ante los evidentes embates de su inesperado acosador, la risa se hizo presente en sus labios, pensando que Ranma en cualquier momento le partiría una silla en la cabeza, especialmente cuando el tipo en cuestión lo tomo de las manos y parecía declararle su amor, pero para dicilusion de Akane, Ranma pareció contestarle algunas palabras, vio que la cara del tipo reflejaba una sorpresa total y luego tristeza, saludo a Ranma torpemente con la mano y se retiro en visible estado de shock, Akane se sorprendió gratamente por la manera tan rápida y educada de deshacerse de su pretendiente, se acerco a ELLA y se sentó junto al tiempo que el camarero dejaba el pedido en la mesa

_-veo que lo manejaste muy bien-_

_-novato-_

_-parecía bastante insistente-_

_-nada que no se pueda arreglar-_ contesto ella mientras tomaba un sorbo de ese café negro

_-pero, que le dijiste?- _

_-solo la verdad-_

_-la verdad?_

_-si la verdad-_

_-pero, le dijiste que eres un hombre en realidad?-_

_-no-_

_-entonces?-_

_-simplemente le dije que me gustan solo las mujeres, y que tu eres mi pareja actual-_ Akane soltó una carcajada

_-eres taimada, lo sabias?-_

_-aprendo rápido, maestra-_

Nota del Autor: Ante todo disculpa por el atraso de este cap, pero me habia re-enganchado con Vampira y Criaturas de la noche y el trabajo tambien ayudo a tener menos tiempo e ideas apa este fic, pero aqui-tamos y veremos como seguir esto de ahora en mas un poco mas regularmente, nos vemos Hugo el Unma 


	7. Chicas Malas

Era una noche tibia, la temperatura luego del tórrido día continuaba alta, y en una habitación un chico y una chica se miraban mutuamente sudados

_lo ves, sigues siendo tan hombre como siempre-_ Akane tenia apoyada la cabeza sobre el pecho de Ranma, quien recuperaba el aire luego de un par de horas de fuerte trajín

_-esta bien, necesitaba saberlo, nada mas-_

_-te dije que eras todo un hombre, tu maldición no tiene nada que ver con ello-_

_-gracias por demostrármelo, de verdad eres la primera persona, después de mi padre y mi madre que se interesa por mí-_ un silencio acompaño las respiraciones agitadas que se tranquilizaban lentamente, Ranma miro a la chica acostada junto a el, no solo era una experta en cosas del sexo, parecía, mentalmente, una mujer mucho mayor de lo que en realidad era, supuso que para sobrevivir en su profesión, esa dureza mental le era imprescindible, había que tener una mezcla de disciplina espartana, corazón duro y cierta actitud a los avatares de la vida para soportar una prueba mucho mas dura de lo que muchos suponía, así y todo, era una persona tan normal como cualquiera que conociera, tal vez mucho mas normal que otros, parecía no importarle lo inmenso de su fortuna, ni el supuesto poder de su familia, ni la de su prometida, cumpliendo su parte del trato, la profesional estaba allí para complacerlo hasta su mínimo deseo, pero el ser humano parecía dispuesto a demostrar, que pase lo que pase, o pase lo que te pase, eres tu, y eso no lo cambia nadie, en verdad, si la hubiera conocido en un bar, o en un restaurante..., se pregunto que pensarían sus padres si se la presentara como una amante...

Akane tubo que aceptar que Ranma era el mejor amante que habia tenido, y eso, en su larga lista de ellos, era un dudoso honor que no podía negar, jugando con los bellos del pecho de el, se pregunto cuantos de esos autoproclamados sex-man se habia esforzados para que ella estuviera tan complacida como ellos de este tipo de encuentros, solo Shampoo lo habia echo, pero ella ya no estaba allí, y Akane tampoco quería saber mas de ella, o al menos eso quería creer, pero Ranma, era un buen hombre, diablos, era un buen millonario, jamás habia conocido eso, los que habían intimado con ella la trataron siempre como un juguete, algo que se podía pagar si se lastimaba o rompía, exceptuando Shampoo... , hubiera sacudido ese Pensamiento de su cabeza si eso no los hubiera despertado de la somnolienta que les empezaba a invadir, dejo sus dedos tranquilos y trato de conciliar definitivamente el sueño, preguntándose que hubiera pasado de haberse conocido de otra manera, Akane sabia que no podía darse la esperanza de conquistarlo, tarde o temprano, se sabría que ella una prostituta, una cara, pero prostituta al fin, y los castillos de naipes no suelen durar mucho armados.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-ya voy, ya voy, quien diablos molesta-_ la puerta se abrió y la mujer se quedo mirando fijamente a la otra-_ TU?-_

_-así es Nabiki, tanto tiempo-_

_-no el suficiente, que haces aquí?-_ Nabiki se quedo mirando fijamente a Shampoo, la Tendo del medio no tenia la fuerza ni la destreza de su hermana menor, pero tenia su temperamento, y no era nada agradable de conocer, años de ser una profesional terminaron de templarla, Shampoo sonrió como sin tan solo viera a una vieja amiga después de mucho tiempo

_-Hola Nabiki, tan solo pasaba por aquí y pensé en saludarlas-_

_-y como diablos supiste donde vivíamos?-_

_-Akane me lo dijo cierta vez, no es algo secreto para mí-_

_-y tampoco debería serlo el que no eres bienvenida-_

_-mmmm, siempre me gustaron las chicas con carácter, tu hermana debe haberte contado-_

_-quieta minina, no soy Akane, no tengo problema en hundir mi plebeyo pie en tu millonario trasero-_

_-ahora sé por que eres la reina del látigo, estarías dispuesta a iniciar un escándalo, aquí, frente a tus vecinos?-_

_-no tendría problemas, tu egocéntrico ego necesita una buena paliza, y yo compre todos los boletos para dártela-_

_-así habla una chica de Madame, aun pareces una chica de esquina-_

_-te hablo como mereces, lo que le hiciste a mi hermana no tiene perdón-_

_-ella no se quejo, al contrario, me pedía mas... -_

_-no sé que diablos le hiciste a su mente, pero te aseguro algo, una vez que entro en razón, no quiso saber nada más contigo-_

_-creo que eso debería decírmelo ella, donde esta?-_

_-no te lo diría ni que me tortures-_ el rostro de Shampoo se ensombreció, en una fracción de segundos tomo a Nabiki del cuello y una mano y la estrujo contra el marco de la puerta, acerco su rostro al oído de Nabiki, y luego al cuello de esta, lo toco con su lengua, luego le susurro

_-sabes, puta, soy buena en eso, ahora me dirás donde esta, o te lo sacare golpe a golpe, me encanta ver el rostro contraído por el dolor en las chicas lindas, tal vez te guste como tu hermana-_ Nabiki no podía luchar contra la fuerza de la chica, la tenia dominada por completo, de repente ambas escucharon una voz suave que les hablaba

_-suelta a mi hermana-_ Shampoo no necesito voltear para saber quien era, sonrió maliciosamente, mientras giraba la cabeza y la apoyaba en el hombro de Nabiki para luego mirar a Kasumi

vaya, la mayor al rescate, sabes Kasumi, no me molestaría una fiesta de a tres, ustedes dos y yo, seria una fantasía anhelada, y ustedes son expertas en cumplir fantasías-

_-mas vale que te vayas hice un llamado-_ Kasumi sostenía un celular en su mano, Shampoo sonrió

_crees que la policía me asusta?-_

_-no, pero llame a la revista Vanity Japan, supongo que esos fisgones les encantara fotografiar a la heredera del emporio de los fideos más grande del país acosando a dos prostitutas por que no quieren atenderla-_ Shampoo soltó rápidamente a Nabiki, conocía suficiente a las Tendo para saber que Kasumi no mentía, sonrió encantadoramente

una jugada digna de Nabiki, bien, la encontrare, para el mundo son tres hermanas, pero las revistas del corazón y las agencias de detectives saben su verdadero trabajo, será difícil para una de las prostitutas mas cara de Japón mantenerse oculta, tú lo sabes-

_-atrévete a acosar a mi hermana, y el mundo también sabrá que a ti te encanta el sadomasoquismo-_ Kasumi y Shampoo se miraron duramente, la millonaria se retiro, justo a tiempo para evitar a los paparazi, Nabiki sentía un fuerte dolor en la muñeca, y tenia marcado el cuello donde le tomo Shampoo

_-crees que la pueda encontrar?-_ Kasumi se sentía preocupada, al tiempo que aplicaba una compresa en el cuello de Nabiki, esta contesto pensativa

con otro no me preocuparía, pero Akane aun, en cierta manera anhela a Shampoo, en su muy retorcida manera ella la complacía tanto como Akane a ella-

_-entonces?-_

_-avísale a Madame, habrá problemas, Shampoo tiene razón, Akane no podrá mantenerse mucho tiempo oculta-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-vez, hazle eso y ella se volverá loca-_

_-oh, no pensé que tan solo eso te hiciera sentir tan bien... dios-_ Akane estaba nuevamente con Ranma, en versión femenina, enseñándole secretos femeninos, para Akane, la mejor manera de que Ranma los aprendiera, era haciéndolo, o en este caso, haciéndola sentir

_-con esto la volverás loca, por muy malvada o taimada que sea, ya lo veras-_

_-puedo... probarlo contigo... -_

_-esperaba que me lo preguntes-_ Ranma empezó a besar a Akane, y cuando empezaba a recostarla...

_-QUE DIABLOS ES ESTO?-_ Ranma y Akane miraron asustados a una hermosa mujer de pelo negro, con una hermosa figura, piel blanca como el mármol y ojos verdes, las dos chicas en la cama trataron de cubrirse rápidamente, mientras la pelirroja solo pudo decir cuatro palabras

_-Kodi, que haces aquí?-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-no te preocupes Nabiki tratare de avisarle, pero no te preocupes, esta en un lugar que pocos paparaziz irían a encontrar, tengan cuidado, llaméenme si hay problemas, si es necesario, enviare a un policía a cuidarlas-_ Madame miro pensativa un cuadro frente a ella, un grupo de mujeres de la época romana parecía divertirse en una fuente, meneo la cabeza pensando que ahora era obvio que Shampoo estaba mas obsesionada con Akane que esta con Shampoo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_me conoces?-_ Kodashi miraba a la pelirroja que avergonzada trataba de taparse con la misma sabana que intentaba hacerlo Akane

_-yo?... yo... no, no te conozco-_

_-que hacen en la casa de mi prometido... y en su cama-_

_-Él... ella... nosotros... -_

_-nosotros?-_

_-noso... nosotras... yo te lo puedo explicar, si veras... -_ Akane miraba a Ranma, pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era callarse y dejar que él, o ella por ahora arreglara las cosas, pero Kodashi, se cruzo de brazos

_no me digas nada, me voy a Venecia por un tiempo y ya hace festicholas a mi espalda, HOMBRES-_

_-oye, yo no... -_ la mano de Akane cayo a Ranma

ya lo vez, son incorregibles, solo déjame decirte que nosotras no sabíamos que tenia... novia, esposa?-

_-soy su prometida, o lo era al menos, pero ya vera, cuando lo encuentre, sabrá cuantos pares son dos botas, RAAANNNMMAAA-_ de la nada salió una cinta de gimnasia, y echa una verdadera furia, se puso a recorrer la casa, Ranma miro a Akane

_-que te propones?-_

_-quieres descubrirte, déjala que no te encuentre, luego veremos que hacemos-_

_-yo sé que hará, puré de Ranma-_


	8. De alces y otros seres con cuernos

_-Nada?-_

_-no, ese desgraciado se escapo, cuando lo encuentre...-_ una aun bastante furiosa Kodachi tomaba el café que Akane le alcanzo, no era la primera vez que una esposa o novia la sorprendía en casa de un cliente, sonrió mentalmente, notando que en estos casos era ella y no ellos los que solían esconderse en los armarios o salir al balcón, al menos el echo que ahora lo halla encontrado con la versión femenina de Ranma ayudo, y su aplomo de profesional logro calmarla, Ranma pelirroja, vestida mas presentablemente apareció por la cocina

_-en verdad no tienen idea de donde esta ese idiota?-_

_-nop, ayer dijo que tenia un negocio que atender, nos pidió que le cuidáramos la casa...-_ Kodachi las miro con una ceja mas alta que la otra

_-no creo que haciendo lo que hacen cuiden bien la casa...-_ Akane puso cara de compromiso y Ranma de tomate bien maduro

_-oh, eso, bueno estábamos aburridas... ji ji-_ la otra ceja de Kodi se elevo a la altura de la primera

_-bueno, creo en ese rubro todo es divertido, pero yo sigo prefiriendo una buena...-_ (**N. Autor: me niego a poner aquí lo que menciono Kodi)**__Akane sonrío, ese no era un lenguaje nuevo para una ex chica de la calle, pero Ranma..., Akane la miro y noto que llegaba a tonos rojos cercanos a los radiactivos, pero eso no era nada ante la sonrisa de Kodi..., Akane, queriendo salir del paso le dio sin querer pie

_-supongo que te referirás a Ranma, me han dicho que es un amante excepcional...- _Kodi sonrío nuevamente

_-pues si, en ese sentido no tengo quejas, pero es un poco falto de imaginación-_ las risas de Kodi y Akane, contrastaban con la boca abierta de Ranma, pero aun faltaba algo mas... algo que Kodi, en charla de **mujeres ** no pudo evitar

_-conocen a Ryoga, es un empleado de el-_ oh, oh, pensó Akane, ella sabia los temas que se tocaban en estas charlas...

_-no, no lo conozco...-_ contesto neutra mente ahora

_-YO SI, QUE HAY CON EL?-_ la voz de Ranma denotaban una ansiedad por algo que presentía...

_-bueno, es que el chico, mmm, como decirlo, tiene una imaginación para el sexo que todas las chicas envidiarían-_ primer plano de cámara a Ranma, boca abierta, un volcán estallando a su espalda, con rayos y truenos y cuernos creciendole de repente

_-ESE... ESE... ESE REVERENDO HIJO DE ...-_ la mano de Akane la callo, mientras Ranma continuaba rumiando todos los insultos que conocía, ella no podía evitar preguntar

_-bueno, cuernos contra cuernos, ji ji, pero no crees que Ranma no podría solo despedirlo?-_

-_si, bueno, pero su amigo Mousse, no lo podría despedir, tiene muchos trucos escondidos, y luego ese brujo que me presento, como era, Gosokugi, si Gosonkugi, y Shi Le Fag, el amigo de su padre, con toda su experiencia, y ese americano, John Matheus, y el alemán, Adolf..._-Kodi se retiro de la cocina, diciendo que iba a tomar un baño, dejando a las dos **chicas **solas_, Ranma_ se levanto abatido

_-donde vas Ranma?-_

_-a buscar una pared donde colgar mi cabeza y exhibir mis cuernos-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-es ella, la de la foto del fax, quiero que la encuentren y me informen, busquela en todo el país, revuelvan todo, quiero que aparezca lo mas pronto posible-_ Shampoo estrello la bocina de su teléfono, se recosto en su mullido sillón, pensando en lo que le dijo madama, por que, si ella tenia ahora una compañera que la quería tanto como ella, por que esa obsesión, además, cuando la encontrara, que le diría, y que le diría a su pareja de últimos tiempos, oye, disculpame, pero encontré a alguien mejor, has tu maletas y vete..., Shampoo se levanto, se acerco al fuego, sintió que veía a su propio reflejo en el, cuando le importo lo que le pasara a algo o alguien, esa no era la Shampoo de siempre, ella obtenía lo que quería, caiga quien caiga y duela lo que duela, aun a ella misma

_-Shampoo, amor, no vas acostarte, la cama esta fría-_ Shampoo volteo a ver a su pareja del ultimo año, le sonrío, al notarla envuelta solo en un casi transparente camisón que no ocultaba nada

_-ya voy mi amor, dame un minuto-_ la chica volteo a regresar a la cama, Shampoo la detuvo

_-me amas?-_ la chica volteo de nuevo

_-que?-_

_-te pregunte si me amas?-_

_-te amo, te deseo, de adoro, y tu?-_

_-yo también, mas aun, recuestaste Ukyo, y no te duermas-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-ja, como si tu no hicieras lo mismo-_

_-pero yo no ando por allí proclamando mis conquistas-_

_-eso es lo que te duele, pensaría que era por que la amas-_

_-yo... te dije que esto no es idea nuestra-_

_-no, ella pareció enojada ante la posibilidad-_

_-por lo mismo, me metió tantas veces los cuernos...-_

_-... como tu a ella?_ Ranma sintió que le ponían un tapón en la boca

_-esto no va a funcionar, no así, nos mataremos antes del primer aniversario-_

_-y que piensas hacer?-_

_-ella no se, pero... serias mi amante?-_ ruido a vidrios que caen, Akane noto que Ranma la miraba de una manera especial, sus labio se acercaban, ambas cerraron los ojos...

_-ejem, molesto?-_ la repentina entrada de Kodi las sorprendió –_ chicas, no quiero meterme en sus asuntos, pero visto que ustedes no sabían que Ranma tenia prometida, bueno... yo no tengo problema en que se queden aquí, pero cuando ese bastardo regrese quiero que nos dejen hablar en privado, ok?-_

-_ok-_

_-una ultima cosa, el... con ustedes dos?-_

_-Y OTRA CHICA MAS, Y EL PARECÍA MUY IMAGINATIVA, SABIAS-_ Akane se quedo mirando a Ranma, que miraba a Kodi con brazos cruzados

_-el y tres chicas, ja ja , eso tendría que verlo-_

_-ADEMÁS, ES EL MEJOR AMANTE QUE HE TENIDO, Y FUERON MUCHOS SABES?-_

_-bueno, yo he tenido muchos, mmm bastantes, y tendría que ubicar a Ranma cerca de las posiciones de descenso, pero cada una tiene su opinión-_ Akane, al borde de la risotada, mordiéndose los labio, veía a Ranma otra vez con la boca abierta, Ranma miro a Akane, conteniendo la carcajada

_-y tu Akane, eres la mas experimentada, que te pareció ese Ranma?-_ nubes de negro humo se levantaron de la cabeza de Akane, que quería decir este idiota?

-_pues, diría, QUE AUN TIENE MUCHO QUE APRENDER-_ Akane dio media vuelta y se retiro, dejando a Ranma al borde de un ataque, que finalmente le llego gentil esa de Kodi

_-vez, te lo dije, acompañame un día y conocerás a Ryoga, ese es un amante de verdad-_ Kodi se fue, y Ranma se quedo sola en el cuarto

_-algo, por favor, un escape de gas, un incendio un...-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-molesto?-_

_-que quieres?-_

_-pedirte perdón, casi te descubro-_ Akane miro a Ranma,

_-esta bien, supongo que tu orgullo masculino estaba herido-_

_-no tienes idea-_ hubo un incomodo silencio, Ranma miro a Akane

_-lo pensaste?-_

_-en que?-_

_-si... querías ser mi amante-_

_-aun no lo entiendo-_

_-bueno, en seis meses nos casamos Kodi y yo, tu crees que ella se quedara en casa a cocinar y tener niños?-_

_-no, pues... no me la... imagino así-_

_-y yo menos, tendrá su amante, o amantes, yo elegí ya, TU-_

_-yo?-_

_-si, eres la chica mas buena que conozco, sabes quien soy, que no solo me interesa el sexo de ti, y tu pareces conocerme mejor que nadie-_

_-como?-_

_-te alquilare un departamento para ti sola, te mantendré, no hay problema, dejaras esta vida, si es lo que tu quieres-_

_-por supuesto que quiero, pero, Ranma, yo no soy tan desconocida, muchos saben mi trabajo, tarde o temprano se enteraran que tu amante es una prostituta...-_

_-cuando llegue ese momento veremos, ahora, nos queda tres semanas aquí, disfrutemoslo-_

_-Ranma hombre tiene que hablar con ella...-_

_-esta noche, discutiremos estos asuntos, y vere como botarla, no sera difícil, odia este pequeño pueblo-_


	9. Papa, mama, les presento a

_que sucede Kodi?-_

_-vaya, el señor fidelidad en persona, donde te habías metido?-_ la mujer miro a Ranma entrar a la cocina

_-arreglando asuntos de dinero, amor, que raro verte aquí- _Ranma y Kodachi se dieron un frío beso en la mejilla, Ranma se sentó en una silla frente a su prometida, que preparaba un te, o al menos intentaba hacerlo

_-esto es algo superior a mis fuerzas, espero que no esperes algo delicioso-_

_-se que la cocina no es algo tuyo- _Ranma tomo el te, se cuido de hacer gesto alguno con respecto al sabor que tuviera la infusión, miro los ojos de ella, hermosos, tristes, inexpresivos, pensó en encontrar a una furia, por el contrario, ella parecía extrañamente sumisa y calmada

_-no te esperaba aquí justamente-_

_-en realidad, quería hablar varias cosas, pensé que te encontraría solo, je je, jamas me imagine de ti, al menos tus amigas son bellas-_

_-Kodi, yo...-_

_-no pensaras disculparte o justificarte verdad, tu y yo hace cuanto que no...?-_

_-mucho-_

_-a eso quiero referirme, yo, no se como decirte esto-_

_-que no me eres fiel, hace tiempo lo se-_

_-pero, entonces...?-_

_-por que no lo despedí?-_ Ranma sonrío-_ Ryoga me es imprescindible en cada salida, además, esto te ha mantenido tranquila-_ Ranma cerro los ojos, pero su prometida mantuvo la calma

_-en realidad hace mucho que no duermo con el, Ranma seamos sinceros, tu no me amas mucho mas que yo-_

_-acaso eso importo alguna vez?-_

_-ahora me importa-_ la chica parecía tratar de no lastimarlo, en realidad sabia que Ranma pensaba lo mismo que ella, pero le había tomado cierto cariño, y sabia que el igual, esperaba que no mas que el

_-quien es Kodi?-_

_-Adolf-_

_-el ario perfecto, no se por que pensé que podría ser el-_

_-no, no es solo por eso, creo que me enamore de el-_

_-tu, enamorarte?-_

_-ok, se que suena raro, pero siento que es así-_

_-y que vas hacer?-_

_-hice, ya le avise a papa que no estoy dispuesta a seguir con esta farsa, el ya debe haberle informado a tus padres, pero pensé que seria mas sincero decírtelo cara a cara-_

_-no te entiendo, las chicas me dijeron que te pusiste furiosa cuando las encontraste-_

_-por que, si bien suponía que tenias tus trampas, nunca pude descubrirte _-Kodi sonrío quedamente-_Ranma, comprendes lo que te quiero decir? –_ Ranma se levanto y la abrazo

_-por supuesto, tu y yo sabíamos que esto no iba a funcionar, creo que hiciste lo mejor para los dos-_

_-supongo que Genma y Nodoka estaran viniendo hacia aquí... no se si debería quedarme-_

_-siempre seras bienvenida aquí, si quieres quedarte, esta es mas mi casa que la de papa, tu decides-_

_-odio este lugar, buscare mis cosas y partiré, es un viaje largo a Tokio-_

_-como tu quieras-_

_-además, te corte la diversión, eso no es justo-_ la picara sonrisa de ella, se acerco y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla, y se retiro de la cocina, Ranma la miro irse tan tranquila, tan calmada, tan distinta a lo que conocía, así podía cambiar el amor a alguien?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-y que paso?-_

_-no te lo imaginas-_ Akane se peinaba en el cuarto de Ranma, cuando lo vio entrar

_-no me dejes en ascuas-_

_-acabo de conocer a alguien-_

_-no te entiendo-_

_-no conocía a ESA Kodi-_

_-a que te refieres?-_

_-parecía otra persona, me dijo que ahora encontró a alguien a quien amar de verdad-_

_-que?_

_-rompimos el compromiso-_

_QUE TU QUE?-_

_-oye, fue su idea, aparentemente se enamoro de ese Adolf-_

_-y ahora?-_

_-pues, seguramente papa y mama viene desesperados a avisar a su único retoño que la bruja que le eligieron lo ha abandonado, en cualquier momento caerán aquí-_

_-y que piensas hacer?-_

_-presentarte como una amiga, papa estara contento de que su hijo, a pesar de su maldición siga conquistando chicas y allí se terminara al menos con el, mama se preocupara mas por mi, y seguramente intentara aconsejar y conocerte... ya veremos-_

_-Ranma, yo, no estoy segura de esto-_

_-shhh, estas asustada, pero yo no te voy a dejar, yo no soy uno de tus clientes-_

_-y cuando encuentres, o te encuentren alguien para casarte?-_

_-tu estaras asentada, y tal vez con un trabajo decente, pero para eso falta mucho-_

_-es, que...-_

_-que te preocupa?-_

_-que... dejo de venderme por dinero, pero ahora es por casa, comida y por ti-_

_-no, por que yo no pienso ir a tu casa, y decirte: acuestate y hasme el amor, quiero a esa chica que se atreve a discutir, a pensar distinto, y si, que me vuelve loco en la cama, por que tu lo haces, tanto como hombre o como mujer, esa es la chica que quiero, y deja de hacerlo, por que me casaría contigo ya-_

_-ja, sabes el escandalo, tu familia se volvería loca-_

_-veamos, veremos que dicen cuando te conozcan, no apuremos la tortuga-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Como Ranma pensaba, un Volvo familiar entro por el lejano portón y se dirigió hacia la casa, un minuto después estacionaba frente a la puerta principal, un hombre bajo apurado, una mujer con tranquilidad, mientras de la puerta trasera bajaba un muchacho. El hombre traspaso apurado la puerta, la mujer lo seguía con calma, el muchacho empezaba a bajar las maletas del baulero del auto

El hombre se dirigió directamente a la sala de estar, abrió las enormes puertas de madera tallada, entro cayendo de rodillas en las cara alfombras

_-Hijo, hijo, hijo mio, te tengo terribles noticias-_ Genma se encontró como único acompañante los ruidos de los grillos que cantaban fuera de la casa, Nodoka, sacándose su abrigo lo miro

_-por que tienes que ser tan melodramático, además, por si no lo viste, esta en la cocina con alguien- _Genma se puso de pie, tratando de parecer lo mas digno posible y siguió a su esposa hacia ese lugar

_-hola mama, papa-_

_-Hola Ranma, señorita-_ Nodoka le dio un beso a su hijo, pero fue violentamente apartada por Genma

_-Hijo, hijo, hijo mio, te tengo terribles noticias-_ Nodoka se golpeo la frente, viendo a Genma estrujar en un abrazo al chico,apoyando su calva cabeza en el pecho de el, Akane sonrío disimuladamente

_-papa, si vienes a decirme que Kodi rompió el compromiso, llegas tarde-_ el viejo lo miro desde abajo

_-en serio?-_

_-si, pensó que lo mejor era que ella lo dijera personalmente-_

_-ejem, cof cof-_ Genma recupero una postura mas acorde a un padre, Nodoka asintió con la cabeza

_-te lo dije, no son niños de pecho-_

_-gracias mama-_

_-y dime, hijo, quien es esta bella señorita-_

_-papa, mama, ella es Akane Tendo, una amiga-_

_-no la conocía hijo, tu Genma?-_

_-no mi amor, es un gusto conocerla señorita-_

_-el placer es mio señor, señora-_

_-hijo, veo que no pierdes tiempo, eso es bueno, muuuuuy bueno, si me disculpan, necesito ir al baño, je je, con su permiso-_ Genma se retiro caminando extraño, Akane casi que se reía, pero miro a los ojos de Nodoka enfocados sobre si, Ranma lo noto

_-han tenido buen viaje mama?-_

_-viajar con tu padre es un aventura siempre, tu lo sabes, Ranma, con todo respeto, espero que la presencia de Akane no sea el detonante de tu rotura-_ Akane se sintió intimidada ante lo directo de la pregunta, Ranma se sentó junto a Akane

_-por lo que se, no, ella se enamoro de un amigo en común, Adolf Harmel, tu lo conoces-_

_-el alemán, le lleva diez años-_

_-siempre dijimos que ella necesitaba quien le apriete las tuercas-_

_-eso es cierto, pero dudo mucho que esta chica haya llegado aquí luego de recibir la noticia, no es verdad?- _ Akane tubo que admitir que no solo era directa, era inteligente

_-es cierto, ella... se esta quedando conmigo desde hace semanas-_

_-ya veo, bueno, no voy a ser tan tonta como para pensar que tu o ella estaban muy de acuerdo con ese matrimonio, si ella encontró a su media naranja, me alegro, pero tu?-_

_-tiempo al tiempo mama, quien dice, tal vez este sentada a mi lado- _ la risa de Ranma y Nodoka contrastaba con la seriedad de Akane, que empezaba a sentirse en medio de algo, pero aun no podía identificar que

_-aaaaaaah, no hay nada como la sensación de placer que te da el...-_

_-GENMA POR DIOS-_ el hombre se sintió intimidado por esa mirada rubicunda

_mi amor, calma, calma, comamos, bebamos y descansemos, quiero conocer a la nueva amiga de nuestro hijo-_

_-oh, no se como te soporto-_

_-por que me amas por lo que soy, Ranma, dile a **mapas **que prepare todo para una barbacoa-_

_-MAPAS ESTA AQUÍ?-_

_-si, esta bajando nuestros petates, oye donde vas?-_ Ranma salio hecho una furia de la cocina, los tres acompañantes de Ranma se miraban entre ellos

_-Akane, pequeña, sabes que le pasa a nuestro hijo?-_

_-no lo se señora, parece que ese mapa lo molesta-_

_-no es un mapa, es **mapas, mapas Ryoga** así le decimos desde hace años-_

_-RYOGA?-_

_-si, Ryoga, lo conoces?-_

_-KODASHI LO CONOCE, Y MUY BIEN-_ Akane salio corriendo, Genma miro a su esposa

-_no entiendo-_

_-oh, Genma, nunca entenderás algo mas que mapas y leyendas antiguas, dejalo allí-_ Nodoka salio a tratar de calmar a su hijo

_RYYYOOOOGAAAAA_-un muy, muy, extremadamente furioso Ranma salio a donde estaba el auto, no encontró a nadie

_RANMA, CALMATE, NO PUEDES CASTIGARLO POR ALGO QUE TU HACES TAMBIÉN-_ Akane trataba de detener al furibundo muchacho

_-hola Ranma, como estas?-_ si, era Ryoga en vivo directo y a todo color

_-TUUUUUU, CERDO ASQUEROSO-_

_-RANMA CALMATE-_

_-HIJO, TRANQUILO-_

_-Ranma, jefe, que pasa?-_

_-QUE PASA, QUE PASA, PCHAN ME LA VAS A PAGAR-_

-_SOCORRO-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TOKIO, a la misma hora, en un caro bar céntrico, una chica tomaba algo luego de un largo viaje

_-Kodi, amiga como estas?-_

_-oh, amiga, como estas, no nos vemos desde...-_

_-la fiesta de la embajada Noruega-_

_-si, cierto-_

_-te veo triste?-_

_-si y no, rompí con Ranma-_

_-oh, rayos-_

_-no te preocupes, no es algo tan malo, creo que fue lo mejor para los dos-_

_-pues cualquiera podría decir que eran una buena pareja-_

_-pamplinas, siempre actuábamos, ninguno de los dos quería esa boda-_

_-lo se, no soy tan tonta-_ ambas rieron

_-en realidad rompí por que encontré a alguien que amo, que amo de verdad-_

_-si, quien?-_

_-Adolf-_

_-el vikingo, wau-_

_-oye, que haces admirando a un hombre, pensé que lo tuyo eran las féminas-_

_-lo son, pero eso no me vuelve ciega, es el sueño de toda niña, rubio, ojos celeste, alto, fuerte-_

_-veo que deberé celarlo de ti, no me esperaba eso-_

_-no te preocupes, sabes que me interesan... otras cosas-_

_-ja, pues averigua con Ranma, me crees que encontré a dos chicas haciendo el amor en SU cama?-_

_-vaya, de las mias?_

_-no completamente, me sorprendieron diciéndome que Ranma estuvo con ellas--_

_-no sabia que Ranma se volviera tan liberal-_

_-yo tampoco, y eran chicas tan bellas, una se llamaba... Akane, la pelirroja nunca supe su nombre-_ la acompañante de Kodi abrió los ojos

-_Akane... eran bellas?-_

_-si, la de pelo azulado, era bella, supongo, deberías verla tu, y la pelirroja también-_

_-y están en casa de Ranma?-_

_-así es, mmm ya tienes ganas de visitarlo?-_

_-no niego que tengo curiosidad... me conoces-_

_-Shampoo, eres una descocada sin remedio-_

_-lo se-_


	10. Buscandose deseperadamente

_-muy bien, ese es lugar, tienes la descripción que te dí anteriormente?... bien mantenganme informada-_

_-que es lo que te preocupa amor?-_ Shampoo sintió que le apuñalaban el corazón a su espalda, mientras colgaba el tubo telefónico

_-Ukyo, nada preciosa, por que crees eso?-_

_-hace veinte días que actúas rara-_

_-yo... tuve problemas con unos negocios, si la abuela se enterara..., pero creo que para esta semana estara todo solucionado-_

_-en verdad, no me gusta verte así, pareces que estas muy preocupada por algo-_

_-yo... o vamos, hicimos una promesa, nada de mis problemas de negocio entre nosotras...-_

_-es que te quiero, me duele lo que te suceda-_ Shampoo se levanto de su escritorio, lo rodeo y la abrazo

_-gracias-_

_-gracias?... por que?-_

_-por amarme-_

_-Shampoo, estas bien? me recuerdas a un novio mio que tuve-_

_-es... que, no se que diría la abuela... si confieso en la prensa que soy gay, acepta que vivo contigo, pero nunca me sentí en la necesidad de blanquear esto, públicamente-_

_-tienes miedo que te desherede, si es así, yo...-_

_-shhh, ni te atrevas decir que te iras, si lo hace iniciaremos algo, las dos, aprendí lo suficiente para llevar un negocio grande, y que ella se vaya al diablo-_

_-en verdad me quieres tanto?-_ Shampoo sentía que el cuchillo la desgarraba en dos, miro los ojos de su pareja anhelantes de una respuesta

_-sacrificaría todo por ti, entiendes, todo-_ la estrecho mas fuerte entre sus brazos, ambas descasaban en si mismas, se dieron un corto pero tierno beso, Shampoo se separo del abrazo y tomo un sobre

_-esto es para el yankie ese, juega duro, si no acepta no tengas miedo en amenazarlo con suspender la exportación de nuestros productos, si aun se niega aceptar, vete de allí y habla con Russo, eso lo obligaría a aumentar la oferta para quedarse con nosotros, Russo lo hara de todas formas, pero mas vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer, entiendes?-_

_-por supuesto jefa, no te defraudare-_

_-te dije que no me llames mas así... ahora ve y cierra ese trato-_ Ukyo salio de la amplia oficina de Shampoo, la amazona la conoció como una secretaria que no tenia miedo de preguntar ni opinar ni de intervenir , tenia en esa época un novio ambicioso, justo lo que Shampoo necesitaba para acercase a ella, hablo con el sobre las ventajas que ambos obtendrían si lograba convencer a su novia para que pasara unas noches con ella, el tipo acepto, con trabajo convenció a la castaña. Lo que el no se esperara era el conocimiento de Shampoo en estas lides, y lo que Shampoo no previo era que esa chica iba a ganarse su corazón, quedo prendada de su sencillez, de su forma de ser, de notar que ella no podía mentir, aun cuando fuera necesario, de su belleza llana y su pasión

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tokio, hace un año**

_-te tienes que ir?- _Shampoo miraba a la chica salir a medio vestir del baño, Ukyo se sentó en la cama

_-si, tengo que preparar la reunión de la tarde, tu puedes ir a la hora que quieras pero yo tengo que llegar antes y dejar todo listo-_ la amazona se sentó y la abrazo

_-quedate, no tengo ganas de ir a esa maldita reunión-_

_-si, y Cologne me colgara...-_

_-se lo diremos-_ Ukyo miro sorprendida a la otra chica

_estas loca, nos cocinara vivas-_

_-ella sabe que soy lesbiana-_

_-ok, ME cocinara viva, pensara que soy una arribista-_

_-ya te conozco bien, si fueras una trepadora no me contradecirlas tanto-_

_-me pediste que sea lo mas objetiva posible, la verdad duele- _ la joven heredera se estrujo mas contra ella, y acerco sus labios a su oído

_-te amo-_

_-yo también-_ Ukyo no noto que Shampoo lo dijo seriamente, y contesto casi como algo trivial, la amazona la tumbo en la cama y se recosto sobre ella

_-tonta, lo digo en serio, te amo, y no me importa lo que diga Cologne al respeto-_

_-pero... yo...-_

_-tu que?-_

_-Chias... el...-_

_-el que, no le importo que tu te acostaras conmigo para que consiguieras un ascenso-_

_-si... pero es...-_

_-tienes vergüenza de lo que digan de ti?-_

_-tal... vez...-_

_-ok, se lo diremos a la abuela, a la vieja le caera como una bomba que su nietecita aun no se reforme...-_

_-acaso es solo para molestar a tu abuela, pensé que hacías esto por mi, por ti y por mi-_ Ukyo parecía furiosa, Shampoo sonrío al darse cuenta que su treta parecía funcionar, miro al ostensiblemente enojado rostro

_-acaso te molesta, que no lo haga por ti, por que?-_

_es que... yo...-_

_-tu que?-_

_-no seas así-_

_-tu que?-_

_-esta bien, te quiero esta bien?-_

_-tu... que?-_ la mano de Shampoo se deslizo buscando lugares secretos de su pareja, ella respiro de repente

_-no... es... justo-_

_dilo, dí que no me amas y te dejare... libre como el aire, DILO-_

_-por favor...-_

_-no te escucho-_

_-es que yo...-_

_-si?-_

_-yo... te...-_ Ukyo callo, pero Shampoo sonrío

_-suficiente para mi-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-mmm, otra de tus obsesiones?-_ Cologne miraba a Ukyo de arriba a abajo, la conocía bien, como una de las mas duras negociantes de su empresa, pero esto...

_-no, esto es mas serio-_

_-ja, cuantas veces escuche eso-_

_-ninguna abuela,me enamore de ella-_

_-y ella?-_ los pequeños ojos se posaron en ella, Ukyo se sentía en otra reunión de negocios, solo que esta vez la mercancía era ella...

_yo la amo señora Cologne-_

_-si... sin dudas eso te ayudaría en tu carrera en la empresa-_

_-COMO SE ATREVE...-_

_-cree que seria la primera, los raros gustos de mi nieta hacen que sea mujeres a quien debo vigilar aquí-_

_-esto no tiene nada que ver eso señora-_

_-y que dice su... ex? Novio-_ la vieja sabia donde golpear, la morena bajo la vista

_-el no lo tomo de la mejor manera digamos-_ la anciana entrecerró los ojos

_-si, es cierto, el la acusa de... veamos... ah si, haberle conseguido acostarse con mi nieta y enamorarla y luego deshacerse de el como una bolsa de cuernos-_

_-ah decir verdad abuela, yo fui la que se contacto con el, para... bueno...-_

_-revolcarte con ella?-_

_-siempre tan sutil abuela-_

_-en la posición en que nos encontramos nieta, debemos ser cuidados a quien abrimos nuestro corazón, y nuestras piernas-_

_-oh, es increíble-_ Ukyo no podía entender la desfachatez de la vieja, se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta

_-donde va usted, aun no hemos terminado-_

_-creo señora que usted ya termino, no le agrado y no le agradare-_

_-es cierto-_ Shampoo se levanto de repente y la tomo de la muñeca, su voz era calma

_-tranquila linda, por favor quedate-_

_-así es jovencita, quedese al menos unos minutos mas- _la cara cínica de Cologne la echaba, pero Ukyo accedió ante el pedido de Shampoo, tomo nuevamente asiento, la vieja cerro su enorme agenda y miro fijamente a la... novia? De su nieta

_-supongo que Shampoo te confeso que no eres su primera chica en su cama-_

_-así es, a que viene esto señora?-_

_-mi nieta tiene cierta tendencia a cambiar sus acompañantes... silencio nieta, es la verdad, se lo has dicho?-_

_-le he dicho la verdad, que he tenido varias amantes, pero que ella es la primera que amo de verdad-_ los ojos de la anciana volvieron a entrecerrase, sonrío pérfidamente

_-la... primera?-_

_-eso no fue amor, eso fue sexo, nada mas-_

_-sexo nada mas... gastaste una fortuna para encontrarla, por los dioses, parecías una niña malcriada que le quitaron su juguete preferido-_

_-ese es asunto pasado y pisado... Akane es parte del pasado, estamos hablando del hoy-_ Shampoo tomo la mano de Ukyo y la beso, la vieja se recosto en su mullido sillón mirando al techo y volteo dándole la espalda a ellas

_-solo quiero que ella este lista para cuando la tires como a otro tampón-_

_-eso no va a suceder abuela-_

_-palabras... palabras, de todas formas, vas a hacer lo que quieras, así que no entiendo por que viniste hoy, por lo demás, lo que hagas en tu cama y con quien lo hagas es cosa tuya, pero ella...-_

_-es parte de mi equipo, así que ahorrate el consejo de que no le de tareas importantes-_ la vieja volvió el sillón para mirarlas nuevamente

_-si?-_

_-ella lleva el asunto Mac Pherdys abuela-_

_-ella, vaya sorpresa-_ Cologne volvió abrir su agenda-_ y dime entonces niña, cuando nos reuniremos con esos escoceses, y que nos propone que hagamos ante ellos?-_ Ukyo quedo desconcertada ante la increíble forma de cambiar de tema de la vieja zorra de negocios que era Cologne, algo que luego sabría que era lo mas normal en ella... especialmente cuando se veían obligadas a hablar en privado...

**Tokio, el presente**

Shampoo se había servido una copa de Vodka, necesitaba algo fuerte, mientras miraba a Ukyo subir a la limosina, este asunto en Norte América la mantendría alejada una quincena al menos, tiempo suficiente para...

_-para que, si tu la amas, que te pasa Shampoo?-_ empezó a caminar en círculos por la inmensa oficina de su mansión, preguntándose a si misma muchas cosas, y respondiéndose, cuando tenia algo que responderse

_-que buscas?-_

_-no lo se-_

_-amas a Ukyo?-_

_-con todo mi corazón-_

_-por que le mientes?-_

_-no quiero hacerlo-_

_-pero lo haces, y cuando la encuentres, que haras?-_

_-yo... no lo se-_

_-amas a Akane?-_

_-no... estoy segura-_

_-la deseas?-_

_-mmm, si-_

_-deseas amarla como antes?-_

_-ja, sabes que si-_

_-y si amas a Ukyo, por que no la amas así?-_ Shampoo se detuvo frente al inmenso espejo, mirándose fijamente a los ojos

_-yo... no puedo hacerle eso-_ de repente arrojo el vaso contra el espejo, se rompió en mil pedazos, pero se mantuvo sujeto a su base, con una grieta enorme que iba de arriba a abajo, la imagen, completamente deformada, fraccionada en cientos, pero dividida principalmente en dos, a la que la joven miraba fijamente, ora a la derecha, ora a la izquierda

_-cual soy, dioses, denme la respuesta, cual de ellas soy?-_


	11. Descubiertos

_-Akane, puedo hablar contigo?-_

_-si señora Saotome, que desea?-_

_-que me contestes dos dudas, la primera, desde hace cuanto conoces a mi hijo?-_

_-mmm, pues digamos que hace poco mas de dos semanas, casi tres-_

_-vaya, mi hijo no es tan abierto a nuevas amistades, veo que le has caído muy bien, no, no te preocupes, eres una chica bella, obviamente educada, atraerías a cualquier chico que anduviera cerca-_ Akane sonrío, jamas pensó que la madre de un cliente pudiera adularla de esa manera

_-bueno, creo que Ranma se siente en confianza conmigo, no se por que, pero lo hace-_

_-tu... sabes... lo de...-_

_-su maldición, si, la averigüe sin querer...-_

_-y... que piensas?-_

_-cada uno vive como y con lo que tiene, no soy la mejor persona para juzgar a otros-_

_-por que?-_

_-yo me entiendo-_

_-todos tenemos secretos... bueno lo otro que quería preguntarte... por que eres tan sumisa a el?-_ boca abierta de Akane

_-sumisa?-_

_-si, hasta donde se, el odia que le digan que si a todo, pero contigo... es como si... bueno, el dice algo y tu siempre le dices que si, es raro, solo eso-_ Akane se sintió turbada

_-eso parece..., no lo... no lo había notado-_

_-me recuerda a una chica... pero no _-Nodoka sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera sacarse una mala idea de ella-_ esta era una acompañante profesional, mi hijo se sintió vejado con ella, por suerte no fue algo en general con las mujeres-_ Akane se sintió tentada a preguntar, había también acompañantes profesionales y acompañantes profesionales, aquellas compañeras para una cena de etiqueta o un baile, pero cuya proximidad terminaba allí, y estaban las otras, a las cuales Akane pertenecía, bastante a disgusto, o incluso eso también...

_-vaya, mi esposo y mi hijo están practicando nuevamente-_ Nodoka señalo unas sombras que se movían fuera de la casa, una tercera se unió muy luego-_ ire a vigilarlos para que no se maten-_ la mujer salio dejando sola a Akane en la inmensa estancia, pero a pesar del enorme espacio interior, Akane se sintió sofocada, saliendo corriendo para tomar aire

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-aquí es?-_

_-es la dirección que nos dio la mujer esa-_

_-bueno, demos un rodeo para ver desde donde se puede mirar mejor-_

_-ok, vamos-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

lo que ahogo a Akane era el echo de que las palabras de Nodoka eran tan ciertas y filosas como puñales, preguntándose la chica si la madre del chico no sabría la verdad sobre ella, era verdad que Akane estaba consintiendo todo lo que Ranma decía, esto bien podría ser la clásica actitud cliente dice ella obedece, Akane no estaba acostumbrada a contradecir a quien pagara, y, por lo menos por una semana mas, ella era tan solo una prostituta de lujo contratada por otro ricachón, y como alguien que ejerce el oficio mas viejo del mundo, sabia que un cliente encariñado era un arma de doble filo. Podría ser ese protector que prometía ser, podría ser en cambio un cliente posesivo, o algo peor. Ella ya había pasado por eso, no quería que se repitiera, no lo quería? Si, ella quería escapar de esta vida, de ellos, ser una persona normal, no abrir sus entrañas al mejor postor, por que eso era lo que sus hermanas querían, querían, desde hacia varios meses ninguna hablaba mucho sobre el tema, si alguna lo tocaba, los viejos insultos, sueños y visiones del futuro resurgían, pero, cada vez con menos frecuencia, es mas, cada vez que hablaban de su **trabajo** era para recordar alguna anécdota _-las hermanas de la seducción no funcionarían sin ti_ le había dicho Nabiki, por que esa frase, por no querer que se separen, o por algo referente al negocio, cierta vez Madama les insinúo que aparte de los dos años faltantes, bien podría permanecer en el negocio otros cinco años mas, si bien cuando volvieron al departamento los insultos arreciaron contra su **jefa**, la charla en la cama esa mañana se centro en las posibilidades que les darían esos cinco años de amasar ellas una pequeña fortuna... bien les había dicho una colega, que era la profesión mas aborrecida y al mismo tiempo la mas difícil de abandonar... no era posible presentarlo como un trabajo con referencias... y ahora se cruzaba este chico... era un amante excepcional. pero que tal si solo era solo eso? Akane pensó que estaba tan acostumbrada a ser utilizada por tanta gente que aun si se cruzara un cristo frente a ella dudaría, por dios, estaban entrando en esa fase de dudas, pero por que dudas, ella odiaba esa vida, odiaba a esa gente y odiaba esto, y nada la haria cambiar, ni siquiera Ranma.

Ahora se abría esa otra pregunta, que sentía el por ella y ella por el, dos semanas sirven para enamorarse de una persona, por supuesto existen los que pregonan el amor a primera vista... si eso existe, no fue lo que sucedió aquí, esto del mes para Akane fue en un primer momento otra locura de otro idiota con dinero, aunque luego la cosa cambio... era una persona normal, de esas que una encontraría en una esquina de pueblo... y tan conflictuada con su maldición como ella con su profesión, pero... parecía preocuparse por ella de una manera que no había visto nunca... o al menos solo una vez, pero eso era pasado y pisado, la pregunta, entonces era... el la amaba, o solo quería una amante profesional a su disposición, solo había una forma de conseguir esa respuesta, dejando a la profesional de lado y ser la Akane normal, común y silvestre de siempre y que la viera tal como es, aunque eso significara...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-la verdad Ryoga, me lo esperaba de cualquiera, pero de ti, eres como mi hermano-_

_-jefe... tu sabes que Kodi es el sueño de mas de uno...-_

_-y que si yo me metiera con Akari?-_ Ryoga se quedo de una pieza

_-tu... no serias capaz, verdad?-_

_-mmm, si le contara lo tuyo con Kodi...?-_

_-oh, vamos jefe, eso fue solo una... una...-_

_-raya mas al tigre, cana al aire, cuerno en mi frente?-_

_-ok, sigues enojado aunque ella te dejo-_

_-por que tu te acostaras con mi prometida, no solo me pareció grasiosisimo-_

_-hijo, debes comprender que un verdadero hombre no perdona-_ Ranma miro a Genma

_-papa, si no le hubieras dado lastima a mama seria monje o algo parecido-_

_-pero la verdad, esa niña que te acompaña, verdadera mente me has dejado pasmado-_

_-cierto jefe, es hermosa-_ Ranma miro a Ryoga con ojos de asesino serial

_-te acercas a diez metro de ella y te juro...-_

_-vaya vaya vaya, mi hijo siente celos por una chica que conoció hace quince días, que hay de especial en ella que tanto te atrae Ranma?-_ Ranma se sorprendió por la inesperada llegada de Nodoka, en si ella era tan buena en el arte como su padre o el, podría llegar caminando detrás de un comando sin que este se diera cuenta

-_mama, es un gusto verte en esta hermosa mañana-_

_-mi amor-_

_-jefa, buen día-_

_-hola muchachos, veo que entrenan, me podrías contestar Ranma?-_

_-bueno, la conocí... en... UNA FIESTA, SI... ESO,... y luego, bueno... nos cruzamos un par de veces, si... un par de veces, y... me parece una chica... muy tierna... y que no tubo una vida fácil... es huérfana sabes... y bueno, ella, es muy tierna... eso ya lo dije, pero...-_

_-te gusta?-_

_-bueno... yo...-_

_-si?-_

_-me agrada, no puedo negarlo, pero...-_

_-aha-_

_-creo...-_

_-creo que es muy pronto para hacerte esta pregunta, pero, sabes? veo algo, allí, en el fondo-_ Nodoka se retiro por donde vino, dejando a los tres hombres solos

_-jefe, creo que mientes horrible-_

_-mentir?-_

_-vamos hijo, ni siquiera yo me creí eso-_

_-tan malo fue?-_

_-horrible, hijo mio-_

_-para arrojarte tomates podridos-_

_-creen que ella lo haya creído?-_ Genma y Ryoga menearon la cabeza en ritmo

_-entonces estoy en problemas-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-mira, es ella?-_ el sujeto cuestionado tomo su cámara y apunto hacia la mujer solitaria sentada en el jardín

-_bingo-_

_-llama a la señorita Shampoo, dile que la encontramos-_

_-espera, mira-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-molesto?-_

_-Ranma, no como crees-_

_-pensando-_

_-si-_

_-en lo que te ofrecí?-_

_-tal vez-_

_-has tomado una decisión?-_

_-si-_

_-cual?-_

_-que no me conoces lo suficiente para saber quien soy-_

_-no se a que te refieres-_

_-nos queda una semana mas del trato, no?-_

_-si... pero pensé...-_

_-que hasta ahora te he dicho que si a todo, como buena profesional, y creo que te has llevado una impresión un poco equivocada de mi-_

_-un... poco?_

_-no mucho, pero no esperaras que te diga que si a todo, verdad?-_

_-es... verdad-_

_-bueno, esta semana seré tal cual soy, no mas la puta cara, solo Akane, entiendes?-_

_-si, me parece bien, muy bien-_

_-me alegro, por que soy yo la que quiere hacer el amor ahora, con los dos Ranma-_ la chica se levando y le dio un apasionado beso, Ranma, sorprendido primero, luego excitado, respondió y poco menos que al trote buscaron su cuarto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-fotografiaste eso?-_

_-por supuesto, sabes quien es el?-_

_-claro que lo se-_

_-llevemosle esto a la señorita Shampoo, se quedara de una pieza cuando vea con quien esta-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shampoo miraba las fotos, de la persona mas buscada por ella, junto con uno de sus amigos mas grande, uno de los que sabia sus preferencias y jamas se burlo de ella, ni siquiera una broma, en fin, dos personas que ella quería, miro la foto de Ukyo, en su escritorio, luego volteo su inmensa silla, mirando hacia las fabricas que ella regenteaba, tan poderosa, tan...

tomo el teléfono y hablo con su secretaria

_-comunicame con Vanity Japan-_ volvió a mirar una vez mas el retrato de Ukyo, luego las de Akane y Ranma, el auricular la despertó de su actitud ensimismada

_-Vanity Japan-_

_-hola querida, quien se encuentra de jefe ahora en la redacción?-_

_-Su Angelis-_

_-comunicame con el, le habla Shampoo Amazons-_

_-un segundo-_ el segundo se convirtió en un minuto, luego una voz suave se escucho

-_alo-_

_-Su, Shampoo-_

_-oh, Shampoo, a ver en que problema te metiste ahora, alguno de mis chicos te fotografío besándote con la castaña?-_

_-no, eso no...-_

_-tiene que ver con tu visita buscando a Akane Tendo en su departamento hace poco?-_

_-como sabes eso?-_

_-niña, mi trabajo es saberlo todo de los poderosos, mis lectores se vengan de ustedes sabiendo todos sus chanchullos-_

_-pues no, no tiene que ver con eso, no mucho-_

_-mmm, que tienes?-_

_-a Ranma viviendo una relación de pareja con una de las mas caras profesionales-_

_-debo inquirir que la puta es Akane Tendo?-_

_-eres increíble-_

_-dos mas dos, querida, ambos desaparecieron casi al mismo tiempo luego de una visita de las tres a cierto hotel... lastima que no conseguí saberlo a tiempo-_

_-por eso eres el mejor-_

_-debo advertirte, protejo mis fuentes, pero sabes el daño que puedes causarles a ambos, estas segura de lo que haces?_

_-si-_

_-aun no te rindes verdad, que diría tu novia cuando se entere?-_

_-eso es cosa mia, Su, quieres las fotos?-_

_-por supuesto, ya sale uno de mis cadetes a buscarlas, por cierto, cuanto costara esto?-_

_-solo la portada para la foto donde ambos se ven claramente-_

_-eres mala Shampoo-_

_-en mi vida no siempre consigues lo que quieres siendo buena-_

_-adiós linda-_ Shampoo corto la comunicación, miro la foto de Ukyo, cerro los ojos

_-caiga quien caiga, incluso yo...-_


	12. Nodoka, Huida

Nodoka Saotome era una mujer centrada, una mujer inteligente, una mujer a veces fría, quien la conociera pensaría que era una persona cuya vida y actos se dejaban llevar solamente por la lógica, en si era la esposa de uno de los mayores herederos del mundo, que su suegro le legara a su marido no solo una cantidad obscena de dinero y bienes, sino la alcurnia de un apellido que tenia larga historia en el imperio, un joven Genma Saotome que se había casado con ella aun en contra de las opiniones de el gran Saotome, su padre y la madre de su esposo, el no la abandono a pesar de lo que ella era...

Con el tiempo, ella cumplió con lo que se esperaba de una esposa de un Saotome, callada, tímida, la presión de los primeros años de matrimonio hicieron mella en su cuerpo, en su belleza, para cuando nació Ranma, parecía haber envejecido diez años a pesar de que el bebe llego puntual al noveno mes de matrimonio, debió soportar que la criticaran por cualquier opinión que el circulo intimo de su suegro llamara Liberal o pro-proletaria, que criticaran y le prohibieran darle de amamantar a su propio hijo, que la obligaran a cambiarse el nombre para ocultar su pasado, que la forzaran a formar parte de esa farsa llamada Sociedad de Mujeres de Beneficencia, donde las únicas beneficiadas eran ellas... con el tiempo comprendió que Genma seria siempre ese niño grande que se había casado con ella, la muerte de sus suegros le dio vía libre para demostrar toda su inteligencia, su frialdad cuando era necesario, solo guardo para su hijo y su esposo su cara bondadosa y tierna, para el resto era la Temible Nodoka Saotome, poderosa, fría, cruel cuando era necesario...

Por eso llamaba la atención verla ahora tejiendo pequeños escarpines de lana, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sentada en una silla fuera del cuarto de Ranma, donde este y Akane hacían un concierto de gritos y gemidos, haciendo temblar literalmente las paredes del lugar.

Otro henchido de orgullo era el mismo Genma Saotome, quien ante el recital que llegaba desde el cuarto le demostraba que su hijo (y a veces hija) seguía siendo un hombre (cuando no una mujer) a la que le seguía llamando la atención las féminas...

Cuando la paz llego al fin en el cuarto, y luego de una merecida y larga siesta, Ranma y Akane reaparecieron juntos en la cocina, verdadero lugar de reunión de esta familia

_-buenas noches-_

_-hola hijo, Akane, han descansado_

_-si mama-_

_-Hijo, me siento tan orgulloso de ti-_

_-GENMA, POR LOS DIOSES- _ Ranma y Akane sonrieron sonrojados, Ryoga sirvió la cena, la familia Saotome amaba la comida rustica, tan distinta a las artificiosas cenas a las que eran obligados a concurrir tan seguido, con esas cosas frías, insaboras, incoloras...

_-vamos mi amor, ellos solo hacen lo que hacen las parejas...-_

_-Mapas?-_ Ranma miro a Ryoga, este mientras servía los platos empezó a enumerar

-_trato de subir con una escalera hasta tu ventana jefe, luego bajar a ella desde el techo, luego quiso usar un telescopio para ver, y lanzarse con una catapulta hacia la ventana-_

_-PAPAAAA-_

_-oh, solo quería asegurarme de que...-_

_-SOY UN HOMBRE... NO PUEDO CREER QUE QUIERAS FISGONEAR-_

_-pero, por que a veces te escuchaba en tu versión femenina?-_ la mandíbula de Ranma y Akane golpearon el piso

_-disculpe sr Saotome, nos escucharon?-_

_-escucharlos, chicos, creo que deberían intentar algo para que no los escuchen a mas de veinte metros-_

_-ahhh-suspiro_ Nodoka_- Lord Saotome, Conde de las sutilezas-_

_-El, nos espió?-_ Akane parecía entrar en combustión, Genma parecía pensativo...

_-pues no vi nada, siempre sucedían cosas extrañas-_ Ryoga sonrío ocultamente, el sabia por que la escalera se había roto, la cuerda cortado y el cambio de un numero en el papel donde Genma hizo el calculo de la catapulta lo hizo pasar sobre la casa directo hacia el arroyo que corría junto a la casa... el panda estaba de bastante mal humor

_-chicos, en verdad no oyeron nada, tan concentrados estaban?-_ Akane y Ranma sonrieron, se miraron, se sonrojaron

_-pues, yo... ella,-_

_-es que yo, el, ella, DIGO EL, SI EL-_ Nodoka sonrío, se acerco a ambos y abrazándolos por el hombro, les hablo

_-creo que necesitan privacidad, pero Genma y yo, buenos, nos recordaron buenos tiempos, ejem, así, que, por que no utilizan el departamento de Kioto, Ranma, Akane, allí estaran, mas en privado-_

_-y alejados de papa, si... es una buena idea-_

_-Kioto, estas seguro Ranma?-_

_-te preocupa algo Akane-_

_-mmm, no lo se- _Kioto era un lugar lugar vacacional donde mucha gente rica solía tomar sus descansos, Akane temía encontrarse con alguien conocido... pero estaban fuera de temporada, la posibilidad era pequeña...-_ no, vayamos, creo que allí nos conoceremos mejor, si... mejor-_

-_Mapas, prepara el auto de mi hijo-_

_-enseguida jefa-_ el muchacho salio a acondicionar el Volvo, mientras Ranma y Akane preparaban sus petates...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-puedo pasar?-_

_-sra. Saotome, por supuesto, adelante-_

_-Akane... solo quería decirte, que...-_

_-si-_

_-oh, olvidalo, cosas de vieja-_

_-señora, es un placer escuchar esas cosas-_ Akane había aprendido a ser una cortesana hábil, Nodoka sonrío

-_bueno, solo quería decirte que me recuerdas mucho a una... vieja amiga mia-_

_-yo, YO?-_

_-si, por que, te parece extraño linda-_

_-no... no es eso, pero es la primera vez que escucho eso-_

_-oh, supongo que tus amigas o conocidas te dirán algo así de vez en cuando, todos nos parecemos a alguien-_

_-no... no tengo amigas... casi-_

_-no, bueno, la soledad es una amiga constante, un poco taciturna, pero siempre esta allí, junto a ti-_ Akane abrió grande sus ojos, era un pensamiento constante en ella, con otras palabras, pero tan de ella... de repente Nodoka la saco de su ensueño

_-te ayudo a empacar?-_ la mujer se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la cómoda, Akane se sobresalto, y un poco torpemente se interpuso entre la madre de su cliente y el mueble

_-no... no se preocupe sr Nodoka... esta no son tareas para usted, yo las arreglare, no se preocupe-_ Nodoka sonrío como complacida...

_-creo que te dejare empacar sola, ire a ver que los hombres de la casa no hagan nada estúpido-_ se retiro despreocupadamente, cerro la puerta tras de si... y meneando la cabeza se dirigió al jardín, solo un pensamiento la agobiaba, podría un milagro repetirse?

Akane suspiro, luego tomo su maleta, la puso sobre la cómoda, abrió el cajón y empezó a guardar su "lencería profesional" ropa demasiado esclarecedora sobre si misma que había traído para complacer a su cliente, si bien termino reconociendo que con Ranma el traje de Eva fue el mas usado..., luego pensó en Nodoka, que era lo que esa mujer pensaba en verdad de ella?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-Por que no quería ir a Kioto?-_

_-a ver si me cruzo con algún viejo cliente-_

_-ja, en todo caso estarías conmigo, eso no debería apartarlos?-_

_-eso creo, sucede algo?-_

_-ese auto-_

_-cual?-_

_-uno que nos sigue hace varios kilómetros-_

_-estamos en una ruta hacia una ciudad importante, que tiene de raro que vengan detrás nuestro?-_

_-acelere y disminuí la velocidad varias veces, ellos hicieron lo mismo ni los pude dejar detrás ni se adelantaron-_

_-dejame ver... OH DIOS MIO-_

_-QUE?-_

_-SON PAPARASIS-_

_-PAPAQUE?-_

_-son fotógrafos, los conozco bien-_

_-y que diablos hacían en un pueblo como ese?-_

_-no se, si te ven conmigo... SERIA UN ESCANDALO-_

Lo que Akane no sabia, es que Angelis, ante la falta de varios días para la publicación de la revista, decidió mandar fotógrafos profesionales a obtener una buena dosis de material para la nota que preparaba, eran dos de los mejores en su genero, capas de filtrarse en las mejores villas privadas o en los mas exclusivos clubs...

_-tengo que ocultarme, tengo que ocultamente-_ Akane parecía por primera vez perder su sangre fría, y se agacho para esconderse de las miradas, casi sobre el regazo de Ranma, lo que no previo es que a veces la gente ve lo que quiere ver... y los paparasis pensaron que la profesional estaba...

_-vez lo que yo veo?-_

_-no lo puedo creer, en pleno viaje, esa es una verdadera...-_

_-donde esta la cámara, donde-_

Ranma enderezo a Akane,

_-tranquila, pensaran que tu me... entiendes?-_

_-oh tienes razón, que pasa ahora?-_

_-la caja de velocidades no funciona bien, pchan y sus ideas...-_ Ranma forcejeaba con la pequeña palanca, y desde atrás parecía que Ranma extendía su mano hacia Akane, y nuevamente...

_-uauuuu, el también esta que arde, encontraste la cámara?-_

_-la dejaste en el baúl?-_

_-upps-_

_-IDIOTAAAAA-_

_-no funciona, tendremos que detenernos-_ Ranma insulto en voz alta

_-pe... pe... pero nos van a fotografiar, y luego el escandalo...-_

_-tienes alguna idea?-_

_-no... UN MOMENTO-_ Akane se puso a revisar la comida que preparo Ryoga y encontró lo que buscaba a su lado, sonrío-_ lo siento-_

_-HUY ESTA FRÍA-_

_-lo se, ahora, detente si quieres-_ la sonriente Akane dejo a un lado la botella de agua mineral fría que Mapas les había preparado, el Volvo se puso a la vera del camino, a su lado, un Honda paso muy lentamente, los dos tipos miraban al interior y se sorprendieron de ver a dos... chicas, aceleraron raudos y desaparecieron

_-Achis-_

_-salud-_

_-uuuu que frío, pescare un resfriado, pero funciono-_

_-lo se, pero, alguien lo sabe, si no, no estarían aquí-_

_-muy bien... achis, iremos a Tokio entonces, si quieres ocultar un diamante... hazlo entre diamante-_


	13. Territorio

Como Kyoto quedaba totalmente a contramando de Tokyo, Ranma y Akane se vieron obligados a detenerse en un hotel a la vera de la ruta, luego de un merecido baño caliente, Akane salio de la ducha con un sexy camisón que dejaba poco a la imaginación. pero se llevo una pequeña desilusión al encontrar a Ranma bajo las cobijas, sudado, temblando y con una alta fiebre...

_-vaya si que te resfriaste-_

_-mmm-_

_-te pediré un te con limón-_

_-mmm-_ la mujer de pelo azulado se acerco al telefono, solicito el mencionado te, unas aspirinas y para ella un te de Manzanilla, miro por la ventana, a unos cien metros vio a dos "callejeras, provocando a alguno de los pocos camioneros que pasaban, sintió un escalofrío, -_eh cambiado algo en los últimos tiempos- _miro a su espalda, Ranma continuaba tiritando... se acerco a el, midió la temperatura de su frente con la palma de su mano, como hacia su madre o Kazumi. Kazumi,que diablos hacia ella en el negocio de la prostitución, que Nabiki sea una, bueno, alguien podría pensar que Nabiki podría soportar esta vida, incluso ella, la marimacho Akane Tendo, recordó que los chicos de su escuela la solían despreciar por ser tan violenta, no era tan linda como Kazumi ni tan simpática como Nabiki, volteo a verse en el espejo, la sombra de su bello pubico se dibujaba en la finisima tela del camisón, así como sus senos, que pensarían ahora esos chicos si la vieran, que pensarían de lo que ella podría hacerles a ellos? De lo que Kazumi podría hacer, volvió a mirar a las chicas en la ruta, una de ellas se parecía tanto a Kazumi... así se veían ellas en esa época? Inconscientemente se comparo con las mujeres ruteras, sacudió su cabeza, que le pasaba, había tomado apego a esto, se dio asco a si misma, allí en la cama estaba su cliente, o la persona que empezaba a sentir algo por ella mas alla de el sexo, y ella... de repente recordó que en cualquier segundo algún camarero traería el pedido, se volvió a mirar y se sintió increíblemente impúdica, - Impúdica_, vamos Akane, eres una puta, de lujo pero puta-_ el espejo pareció hablarle, ella miro con desprecio la imagen _-sabes que no lo quise ser, sabes que lo odio- _ sus puños estaban rojos de la fuerza por los que apretaba, su cara también, _ -y por que no lo dejas, por que sigues aquí?- _ los ojos de Akane se abrieron al máximo, miro su reflejo casi con susto, era la pregunta que solía esquivar, _-por mis hermanas-_ -_MENTIROSA, EN EL FONDO TE GUSTA, TE GUSTA QUE TE NECESITEN, QUE ESOS TIPOS TE DESEEN, TE GUSTA NO TRABAJAR, SOLO TIENES QUE HACER EL AMOR UN RATO, ABSTRAERTE DE LO QUE SUCEDE, ESTAS GANANDO UNA FORTUNA CON TU CUERPO, CON TU-_ de repente Akane grito al tiempo que caía en el piso

_-BASTA, NO ES CIERTO, NO ES CIERTO, NO ES CIERTO-_

_-AKANE, QUE PASA, QUE PASA?-_ cuando Akane levanto sus ojos inundados, vio al maltrecho Ranma abrazándola, _-Akane, estas bien?-_ ella no soporto mas y se abrazo a el

_-me prometes, que no me dejaras, pase lo que pase, aunque no nos amemos?-_

_-por supuesto, te sacare de esto, te lo prometo, que sucede?-_ Ranma la ayudo a levantarse, y ella por toda contestación le llevo a la ventana, señalándole a las ruteras

_-me es difícil rendirle cuentas a mi conciencia, o callarla-_ Ranma la estrecho contra su sudado piyama

_-todos tenemos nuestras miserias, secretos y mentiras, pero para ti se terminaron, te lo prometo, se terminaron- _alguien golpeo la puerta, al tiempo que anunciaba que era la camarera, Akane se seco las lágrimas, se recompuso un poco, mando a Ranma a la cama y recibió las cosas, poco después de haber tomado sus infusiones, recogió las cosas, arropo a Ranma, el muchacho aun se sentía pésimo, volteo su cuerpo hacia la oscuridad, cerro los ojos, sintió a Akane acostarse a su lado, y luego...

_-Akane, que haces-_

_-te doy calor, te molesta?-_ Ranma sintió como ella se apoyaba a su espalda, sintió todos sus atributos contra el, el brazo de ella lo rodeo, a pesar de tantas noches de pasión con ella, alguna que otra con Kodi... no lo había sentido nunca, tan tierno, tan dulce, tardo segundos en caer en un sopor y dormirse

Akane lo sintió respirar tan tranquilo, era algo distinto a los momentos luego de hacer el amor, era como si hubiera sentido la necesidad de marcar territorio, este era su hombre, y ella debía aliviarlo, ahora sintiéndolo suyo, las voces de su conciencia se callaron, era hermoso sentir que pertenecía a alguien y el a ti... lentamente se durmió.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-Sue, debes detener eso-_

_-Susan, no puedo, la revista no pasa por su mejor momento, esto ayudaría-_

_-vas a lastimarlos mucho-_

_-así es el negocio en esto, tu lo sabes mejor que nadie-_

_-mis chicas no andan por allí rompiendo matrimonios o noviazgos...-_

_-por eso no te preocupes, al parecer, Kodi se casara con un nazi o algo así, dejo a Saotome-_

_-eh?-_

_-es un rumor viejo que se confirmo, es nuestra nota de tapa esta semana, pero la edición especial de mañana con Ranma y tu pupila sera algo para recordar-_

_-cuanto?-_

_-que?-_

_-cuanto Sue?-_

_-oh, me confundes Madama, sabes que soy un periodista serio y con moral-_

_-no me hagas reír, me ofreciste buen dinero para que mis chicas te contaran secretos de las estrellas de cine con que salen-_

_-eso es parte de esto... esto es oro puro, y doy por suficiente haberte avisado, mañana sus fotos estaran en todas partes, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, aunque me queda la duda si tu no querías esto...-_

_-a que te refieres?-_

_-esto lo obligara a el a tomar decisiones, verdad?- _ Madama meneo la cabeza

-_no les negare la salida a ninguna de ellas, si logran un pretendiente, pero, esto, los puede obligar a otras cosas-_

_-lamento si es así, lo lamento Susan-_ el ruido del tono telefónico llego a los oídos de Madama, esta presiono un botón

_-Alfred, un te por favor-_ miro al techo, tenia un contacto con su pupila y sabia que las cosas estaba tomando ese cariz, pero se dio cuenta que las dudas de Akane sobre si misma no le dejaban ver la situación en su completa, la chica temía expresar sentimientos, diablos, todas las prostitutas tenían ese temor, ella alguna vez lo tuvo, lo peor que podía sucederle a alguien en este negocio era ilusionarse y ser abandonada... por alguien que sin duda se quedaría con ella de no saber que era puta, tomo su celular de un cajón de su escritorio, debía poner sobre aviso a Akane, aclararle la situación y hacerle obligar a Ranma a tomar una decisión ahora, luego lo que sucediera ya estaría influenciado por las noticias y la liebre no siempre corre hacia donde uno quiere, busco en la memoria del aparato el numero de Akane, pero una voz grabada la desilusiono por completo

-"_el aparato receptor se encuentra apagado, intentelo en unos minutos"-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-todo bien en San Francisco?-_

_-oh, si, es genial, sabes que las parejas como nosotras andan aquí sin ocultarse, ji ji-_

_-tomaremos vacaciones allí, entonces-_

_-como anda la momia?-_

_-mm, me pregunta si ya te tire a la basura-_

_-lo hiciste?-_

_-claro que no, odio que no estés aquí-_

_-Shampoo, te amo-_

_-y yo a ti mi castañita-_ Ukyo sonrío, le encantaba que su novia la llamara así.

-_bien punkita, te mande por mail los puntos mas importantes de la negociasion y por fax los pre-contratos-_

_-pasas mucho con la abuela, cambias de tema como de bragas-_

_-Shampoooo-_

_-ja ja... te extraño-_

_-y yo a ti, una semana mas y estaremos juntas de nuevo-_

_-me parecerá un año-_

_-a mi también, te llamo a la noche-_

_-sera la mañana aquí-_

_-adiós-_ luego de cortar, Shampoo miro su ventana y tras ella la estrellada medianoche,

_-y ahora? Shampoo, y ahora?-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-buen día-_

_-Kazumi, ya volviste?-_

_-así es, Kian tuvo que salir de urgencia a la madrugada, pude quedarme en su casa pero conseguí que me trajeran, cansada?- _ la mayor de las Tendo le alcanzo un te caliente a su hermana menor, Nabiki lo agradeció

_-rendida, ese chico es insaciable-_

_-todos a los dieciocho son así-_

_-ya lo se, pero este exagera- _

_-el baño esta listo-_

_-gracias, necesito un baño largo y reparador en la tina-_ Nabiki desapareció, Kazumi sintió que alguien tocaba su puerta, a esa hora de la mañana solo podía ser alguien, abrió y se encontró con el chico del negocio de revistas, a las Tendo les encantaban las revistas de chismes y del corazón, Kas tomo los ejemplares y pago como siempre, pero le pareció que el chico la miraba de manera especial, este se retiro sin decir palabras, Kazumi cerro la puerta, y se dejo caer en el amplio sillón, empezó a ojear las tapas de la revistas, cuando se detuvo en una, Vanity Japan no solía salir los Miércoles, si no los Lunes, algo grande abría pasado, miro la tapa de la revista... la tasa callo de su mano

_-NABIKI, NABIKI, DESCUBRIERON A AKANE-_

_-que, como que la descubrieron?-_

-_mira aquí, en la Vanity, dice, El famoso y codiciado Ranma Saotome, vive apasionado romance con una de las prostitutas mas caras de japón, fotos exclusivas-_

_-QUEEEEE?-_ una semidesnuda Nabiki salio del baño corriendo, ambas mirando a la pareja que literalmente se comían la boca en un apasionado beso

_-segura es Akane, esos podrían ser cualquiera-_

_-miremos en las paginas interiores-rápidamente_ pasaron y rebuscaron en la revista, a poco del las primeras paginas, aparecieron Fotos de Ranma y Akane, no solo en el rancho, si no de archivos, y no se podía negar que eran ellos

_-malditos hijos de putas, la vendieron como si nada-_ Nabiki lanzo la revista a lo lejos y se sentó en el sillón con la cabeza entre las manos, Kaz se sentó junto a ella

_-eso no es nada, ahora el resto de las revistas se lanzaran tras ellos...-_

_-y tal vez tras nosotras Kazumi-_

_-si, lo se-_

_-y ahora?-_

_-esperar hermanita, esperar_


	14. Pausa

-_39_º _mejor que ayer pero aun malito-_

_-mmm-_

_-te quedaras en cama, durmiendo Entiendes?-_

_-mmm-_

_-les pediré otro te con limón-_

_-mmm-_

_-y algunas galletas, no es bueno que comas pesado en este estado, creo...-_

_-mmm, yo...-_

_-si?-_

_-yo...-_

_-Ranma, no te levantaras, aun estas muy...-_

_-yo... tengo hambre...- _Akane le miro con una ceja mas alta que la otra... y sonrío

_-bueno, dicen que una buena comida vence a la enfermedad, te pido algo en especial?-_

_-pues...-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-... y, bocadillos fritos, calamares, ah, y no se olvide de las patatas fritas... si, todo eso, si,... pues no, no tenemos invitados, solo somos nosotros dos... si, ya se que es una cantidad industrial de comida... pero usted preparela, gracias..., uf, media hora para la entrada al menos-_

_-mmm-_

_-ok, ire a hacer algunas compras en la gasolinera de aquí al lado, quieres algo?-_

_-mmm, helado-_

_-en tus sueños, otra cosa?-_

_-mmm, algún postre?-_

_-no te alcanza con medio kilo de bocadillos dulces?- _Akane sonrió, Ranma saco su cabeza de debajo de las sabanas... despeinado, con los ojos hinchados y aun un poco pálido, daba la sensación de cachorro mojado, Akane le lanzo un beso y salio de compras

_-mmm-_

La chica llego a la gasolinera, temprano, algún camionero descansaba mientras repostaban combustible, algún silbido llego hasta Akane, se había vestido casual pero era la única mujer a la vista, un gordo camionero se cruzo ante ella

_-hola preciosa, no te gustaría dar algún viaje amarte ida y vuelta...-_

_-lo lamento, pero ya estoy enganchada- _Akane sonrió, conocía el mundo y el lenguaje, y mas de una vez había acompañado a alguno que tan solo quería una linda chica recostado contra el escuchándolo, el camionero sonrió, mientras hacia un gesto cómico

_-vaya envidia me da el tio ese...-_ varios sonrieron, Akane entro y compro el periódico local, algunas chucherías, se acerco al estante de revistas, había varios ejemplares, pero de semanas anteriores, tomo algunas, se acerco a la caja a pagar

_-aun no salieron Hello o Vanity?-_

_-lo lamento señorita, pero aquí no llegan hasta el otro día de las grandes ciudades-_

_-lastima, necesitaba mi cuota semanal de chismes- _ambos rieron, Akane volvió a cruzar el playón, nuevos silbidos, cruzo la ruta y regreso al hotel, cuando entro se encontró con Ranma de pie vistiéndose

_-que diablos haces?-_

_-vistiéndome-_

_-ja, y que se supones que harías?-_

_-luego de comer, saldremos hacia Tokio-_

_-ol vi da lo, estas mal aun-_

_-pero...-_

_-pero nada, nos quedan varias horas de viaje, tal vez mañana, si estas mejor, pero hoy no-_

_-pero...-_

_-vamos, metete en la cama, vamos vamos vamos- _ Ranma rio ante los empujones de Akane, esta lo empezó a desvestir, Ranma la abraso

_-mmm, solo haces esto cuando...-_ Akane apoyo un dedo en sus labios

-_estas ardiendo, pero de fiebre, no me durarías un round-_

_-hey-_

_-sabes que una chica como yo no se satisface así nada mas...-_

_-si, pero... yo...-_

_-luego de comer yo me encargo... ahora recuestate que en cualquier momento llegara la camarera-_

_-sádica-_

_-mmm, a veces... ja ja ja-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-_donde iremos amor?-_ Nodoka miro a su esposo

_-puesto que los chicos van a Kyoto, mejor vayamos a Tokyo-_

_-lo que tu quieras No-chan-_

_-Genma, una pregunta... Akane, no te recuerda a alguien?-_

_-es una chica linda, pero no, ahora si lo pienso...-_

_-a alguien en tu juventud-_

_-mmm-_

_-a alguna de tus chicas?-_

_-mmm, tu fuiste mi única chica No-chan-_

_-OLVIDALO, eres increíble-_

_-a que te refieres no-chan?-_ Nodoka acaricio la cabeza de su esposo, tan noble, tan valiente, tan... estúpido

_-creo que tu inocencia es lo que mas amo de ti-_

_-polos opuestos se atraen dijiste muchas veces No-chan-_

_-pero a veces se atraen...-_ Nodoka parecía pensativa, Genma se rasco la calva

_-eso no seria contra todas las leyes de la física?-_ Nodoka miro primero con furia a Genma, pero luego sonrió quedamente y meneo la cabeza

_-ya vamos Genma, MAPAS, esta todo listo?-_

_-si jefa, donde vamos?-_

_-a Tokyo, llama a Akari si lo deseas, no vendría mal una cena familiar, ambos son como hijos nuestros-_

_-sera un honor jefa, el auto esta listo cuando lo desee-_

_-partamos entonces-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma dormía tranquilamente, Akane le había dado una lección de lo que sabia hacer, y el muchacho, muy mermado en sus fuerzas físicas, poco pudo hacer, era lo que quería Akane, no le gusto utilizar ese truco profesional con el, pero el chico no estaba en condiciones de una tarde larga.

Tomo un baño rápido, se higienizo y se puso el camisón semitransparente, busco su bolso y tomo su celular, para fastidio, lo encontró agotado, genial pensó ella, luego rebusco pero no pudo encontrar el maldito cargador, no había linea en el cuarto, pensó en ir hasta la recepción, pero le daba cosa volver a vestirse y todo eso... miro a Ranma durmiendo, bostezo a su vez y se recosto junto a el, noto que otra vez el estaba con temperatura elevada, y casi temblando, se recosto completamente contra el, lo abrazo y se perdió en el sopor del sueño...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mirando las fotos de Vanity, Madama insultaba en voz baja, le molestaba especialmente la foto de archivo, en el comentario se podía leer **Akane Tendo yendo a una "cita" con un importante embajador** pero estaba tomada a corta distancia y la hacia completamente reconocible por la gente que no fuera del circulo de Madama, todos los gerentes, recepciones etc etc de los grandes hoteles y embajadas sabían quienes eran esas chicas que llegaban durante la noche y solían irse por las mañanas, pero ahora, descubierta, Akane perdía "valor", al menos por un tiempo, y sus hermanas podría caer también... tomo el teléfono,

_-Alfred, prepara dos cuartos de invitados, luego, ve a buscar a Nabiki y Kazumi Tendo-_ corto y tomo su celular, llamo a las hermanas

_-Nabiki, lamento despertarte, si, lo se, es por eso que las llamo, nadie espiando?... bien, Alfred ira y las sacara de allí por un tiempo hasta que esto se calme, luego veremos que pasa, si, lo se, despierta a Kazumi y que este e lista, nos veremos por la noche, ustedes lleguen y descansen, esta noche no habrá trabajo, debemos planear que haremos, nos vemos_-Madama resoplo, mientras ubicaba el numero de Akane, pero el mensaje de que el aparato seguía apagado la hizo insultar en voz alta, se recosto y miro su cuadro romano nuevamente

_-niña, niña, niña, donde estas?_


	15. Palabras

_-Alo?-_

_-por favor, comuniqueme con la señora Nodoka Saotome-_

_-la señora se encuentra ocupada, deje un mensaje y un numero, ella se comunicara con usted-_

_-por favor, soy una vieja amiga, solo digale que Suan Yo In necesita hablarle con suma ugencia-_

_-un momento, vere que decide-_ Suan suspiro, sabia que al hacer esta llamada estaba rompiendo una promesa que había echo y cumplido por hacia casi veinte años, pero Suan se daba cuenta que estaba jugando sus ultimas fichas, si era un numero perdedor na habría mucha diferencia, o por lo menos eso quería pensar, pero si era a ganador..., miro el viejo cuadro, le traía tantos recuerdos, buenos y malos, que pensaría Nodoka...

_-Aquí Nodoka-_ al escuchar la voz, Suan había cerrado los ojos, como quien espera un grito al oído, sin embargo el tono de voz era suave, casi dulce

_-Nodoka Saotome?-_

_-así es-_

_-Dahi, Dahi Asarami?-_

_-por dios, hace tanto tiempo que no me llamaban así Suan-_

_-y tu no me olvidas-_

_-podría olvidar a mi mejor amiga?-_

_-nunca llamaste-_

_-sabes... tu lo sabes-_

_-si, solo bromeaba, has progresado Dahi-_

_-igual que tu... Madama Susane- _ambas rieron, pero luego el silencio se apodero de la linea telefónica, Dahi Asarami, ahora Nodoka Saotome, tomo aire

_-Suan, es una hermosa sorpresa escucharte, pero creo que esto tiene que ver con cierta chica de pelo azulado que supuestamente es algo mas que la amigovia de mi hijo, no es así?-_

_-por dios, como?-_

_-acaso no reconocería a una colega?-_

_-pensé que habías olvidado todo-_

_-vamos, esas son cosas que te acompañaran por toda la vida, para bien o para mal-_

_-si yo la sabré Dahi-_

_-por favor, Nodoka, si bien amo que me llamen así, no confió en la linea, tu lo sabes, la paranoia de la gente rica se adueño de mi-_

_-y bien haces, Da..., digo Nodoka-_

_-y como se te ocurrió lanzar a esa chica con mi hijo?-_

_-enojada?-_

_-No, no, me recuerda a ti y a mi a su edad, en ese momento especial...-_

_-cuando llegas a la encrucijada de la vida, en realidad el padre de Kuno Tatewaki hizo el contrato, pidió lo mejor para su hijo y dos amigos, a ultimo momento supe que uno era Ranma, y si, no lo niego, digite las cosas para que Akane terminara en la cama de el esa noche, entrene a esas chicas personalmente, y se que pueden volver loco a quien quieran si se lo proponen, incluso a un tipo con una fama de don Juan como tu bastago._

_-y vaya que lo hizo, creo que lo a seducido completamente-_

_-pues creo que ella no lo sabe-_

_-a que te refieres?-_

_-todos los complejos tuyos y mios de esa época están multiplicados en Akane, se desprecia tanto a si misma que podrían proponerle matrimonio y ella dudaría-_

_-vaya, no sabia eso-_

_-yo estoy en contacto permanente, al menos hasta hace tres días-_

_-en verdad cuidas a tus chicas-_

_-esas tres chicas son como mis hijas-_

_-y dices que Akane no se dio cuenta de que tan metido esta Ranma con ella?-_

_-estas tu segura, por lo que se, Ranma le ofreció ser su amante-_

_-bueno, por algo se empieza...-_

_-Dahiiiii-_

_-ok, creo que ese chico debe estar también dudando-_

_-tu no?-_

_-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, COMO CREES, eh visto el alma de muchas persona, MUCHAS, igual que tu, y esa niña tiene su alma mucha mas blanca y pura que muchas de las pendejas que dicen tener a Dios o Buda en su corazón, con sus preceptos morales para padres, con sus vidas arregladas desde antes de nacer, preferiría ver a Ranma con Akane antes que con esas cuellos estirados-_

_-oh, Dahi, Dahi, siempre fuiste tan apasionada, con el tiempo entendí por que Genma te eligió, y porque lucho tanto por ti, pero para que ese milagro sucediera nuevamente, debería haberse mantenido el secreto como sucedió contigo-_

_-a que te refieres?-_

_-no has leído la Vanity?-_

_-para que leer cosas que yo mismo veo?-_

_-pues has lo, hay una foto que ocupa toda la tapa de ellos-_

_-Jesús-_

_-quise mantenerme al margen, pero creo que ya no puedo hacerlo-_

_-yo algo haré, pero no forzare nada Suan, Ranma decidirá que quiere hacer-_

_-lo se Dahi, pero lo único que quiero es que si esto no funciona no le rompa el corazón definitivamente-_

_-eso no pasara, le enseñe a mi hijo que no debe aprovecharse de su elevado status, sera un caballero, pase lo que pase...-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-atchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis-_

_-salud señor Saotome, es un placer tenerlo devuelta en nuestro hotel, la señorita lo acompaña?-_

_-así es Heinz, mi habitación usual, y que no nos moleste, ok-_

_-como usted diga señor, Rob, las maletas del señor Ranma-_ el botones tomo los petates del muchacho, cruzo por un momento la mirada hacia Akane, Ranma aun tenia la cara roja y congestionada, Akane, volvió a tomar su "uniforme de civil", un blusa negra, una larga falda negra, y grandes lentes negros, pensaba si el el conserje la habría reconocido, había echo ya varias "visitas" a clientes que se alojaban en el hotel, pero era seguro que el botones, un viejo amigo suyo la había reconocido, al llegar al elevador, Akane tomo las maletas

_-gracias, seguiremos de aquí solos Rob-_

_-como usted diga señorita-_ el botones asintió, solo cuando llego a la ciudad se dio cuenta de lo visible que volvía a ser, y su fobia a ser reconocida volvió a apoderarse de ella, mientras subían por el ascensor hacia el piso que Ranma solía arrendar cuando se alojaba en este hotel, pensó cuantos años harían falta para sentirse segura en calle, había tenido tantos encuentros con clientes habituales que eso tal vez seria imposible con ellos, ella siempre seria ESA chica...

_-estas muy callada nuevamente-_ la enronquecida voz de Ranma la saco de sus pensamiento

_-lo siento-_

_-temes que te reconozcan?-_

_-eh intercambiado varias charlas con el botones mientras esperaba la confirmación de mis clientes para subir-_

_-con el tiempo se olvidaran de ti-_

_-no lo creo, oye, no se si sea una buena idea lo de este hotel-_

_-por que?-_

_-algunos de mis clientes se pueden alojar aquí-_

_-justamente ahora...-_ Ranma no pudo terminar la frase el ascensor se detuvo en el piso quince, un hombre mayor, un poco excedido de peso, con pelo gris y barba candado entro al abrirse las puertas, al hacerlo miro detenidamente a Akane, luego a Ranma...

_-Disculpen, no quise molestar-_ Ranma noto que miro a Akane largamente, luego sonrío disimuladamente, pero no lo suficiente, Ranma sintió una oleada de Calor e ira nacer en su interior, se puso frente al hombre

_-que es tan gracioso?-_ el tono era peligrosamente seco y tranquilo, el hombre no rehuyo la oscura mirada del muchacho

_-cosas personales jovencito, y nada por lo deba avergonzar a la joven Akane-_

_-la conoce acaso?-_

_-Ranma por favor, el es Mekiadis Krocinski, agregado diplomático y...-_ Akane guardo silencio

-_un buen cliente?-_

_-por favor joven, no es necesario ventilar asuntos íntimos aquí, la única avergonzada es la joven-_

_-no veo por que estaría avergonzada-_

_-por su comportamiento joven_, _o acaso desea enterar a todo el mundo que es una prostituta-_ el elevador llego a destino, abrió sus puertas, pero Ranma jamas lo noto

_-ELLA YA NO ES UNA PROSTITUTA, ELLA ES MI...-_ grito sin el menor miramiento, luego noto el largo pasillo detrás de el, miro a una Akane cada vez mas apocada y sonrojada, el hombre lo observo fijamente y con expresión de disgusto

_-tiene suerte que este no sea el hall del hotel, por que me habría vuelto obligado a golpearlo por sus desatendidas palabras-_ Ranma comprendió que si esto hubiera sucedido en dicho lugar, abría descubierto a Akane a decenas de personas, se sintió entre avergonzado y furioso, tomo a Akane de un brazo y salio casi a la rastra con ella, Mekiadis meneo la cabeza y los vio alejarse mientras las puertas se cerraban

-_Ranma, Ranma que sucede?-_

_-ese... ese... idiota-_

_-no hizo nada malo-_

_-LO DEFIENDES-_

_-si no te acostumbras sera un infierno para ti-_

_-pero el... te miraba-_

_-por desgracia a hecho mas que eso..._-la voz de Akane era casi inaudible-_ pero es algo con lo que tendré que vivir por siempre, pero si tu no lo superas sera un infierno... para ambos-_

_-pero es que yo...-_

_-estas celoso?-_

_-tal vez-_

_-avergonzado de mi?-_

_-...-_ Akane bajo la vista ante el silencio de el

-_Ranma, soportaría todo, pero nunca que te avergüences de mi, me basto sola para eso-_

_-yo... no...-_

_-es fácil escapar en un lugar como ese pueblo, pero este es tu mundo, aquí también era mi lugar de trabajo, soy muy conocida en las altas esferas-_ Akane sonrío cínicamente-_ eso seria fantástico en otras situaciones, pero mi historia puede ser usada en tu contra-_

_-a que te refieres?-_

_-que esto no podía mantenerse en secreto, tarde o temprano sabían que tu amante fue prostituta-_

_-me vas a dejar?-_

_-hoy cumplimos el mes, recuerdas?-_

_-y que con eso?-_

_-aun me quieres a tu lado? Soportaras que alguien me reconozca, o algún comentario tonto de algún borrachín?-_ Ranma se sentó en un mullido sillón, si bien empezaba a sentir algo por esa chica, el encuentro con el viejo lo había trastornado un poco, seria así siempre, como comportarse, defender su honor, que honor, ella lo tenia, miro a Akane, se sentía extraño, Akane meneo la cabeza en forma rápida, como quien sufre un dolor, se puso sus lentes y se dirigió hacia la puerta, Ranma la miro irse, pero se levanto y la tomo violentamente de un brazo, casi lastimándola

_-DONDE VAS, A DONDE IRAS?-_

_-A SEGUIR CON MI VIDA, QUE MAS?-_

_-ESO NO ES VIDA-_

_-NO SE HACER MUCHO MAS-_

_-PUTA-_ al grito de Ranma siguió una sonora bofetada y luego un silencio mortal, Ranma miro la cara de Akane, un rostro furioso con lágrimas en las mejillas

_-los últimos... los últimos que me gritaron eso, antes me habían violado porque no quise acostarme con ellos, pensé... pensé que tu eras algo mejor que eso-_ Ranma aflojo la presión de sus manos, Akane se libero de ellas y salio casi corriendo del cuarto la puerta se cerro mecánicamente, Ranma casi cayo sentado al piso

_-por dios, que hice, que hice?-_


	16. Confeciones de Vida

_-Ukyo Kounji-_

_-Hola mi buena amiga-_

_-Cologne... que inesperado-_

_-sorprendida?-_

_-algo jefa, este asunto de las exportaciones las suele llevar Shampoo-_

_-oh, esto no tiene nada que ver con mi nieta, como están las cosas allí?-_

_-geniales, Mc acepta nuestras condiciones-_

_-quieres decir que ya terminaste tus negociaciones?-_

_-casi, falta firmar algunas puntos, pero los que nos importan ya están en la bolsa jefa-_

_-ok, bien, bien, ve si puedes cerrar todo hoy mismo-_

_-sucede algo malo?-_

_-si, pero es algo personal, no puedo informarte por teléfono-_

_-le sucedió algo a Shampoo?-_ la anciano escucho el temblor en la voz de la novia de su nieta, sonrío torcidamente

-_Shampoo esta bien, no te preocupes, pero creo que alguien quiere meter la cuchara en tu plato, si es que me entiendes, entiendes?-_ la sonrisa forzada de Ukyo desapareció, sintió un mareo y tubo que sentarse

_-como, quien?-_

_-una antigua... amante, a decir verdad, tu la conoces, al menos de nombre, Akane Tendo- _ Ukyo sintió que le daban nauseas, Shampoo no le había ocultado sus relaciones anteriores, pero sabia que la prostituta de alto precio fue mas que una obsesión, entre el cuarto de hotel que paresia girar alrededor de ella, trato de parecer calmada.

_-ella, Cologne, con sinceridad, esa Akane es la que busca a Shampoo, o... -_

_-pequeña, pequeña, no conozco esa respuesta... no me obligues a decirte alguna mentira-_ hubo un largo silencio, poco a poco se escucho el llanto cada vez mas fuerte de la joven, Cologne sonrío torcidamente

_-y bueno niña, que piensas hacer?-_ Ukyo se limpio la nariz

_no lo se Cologne, no lo se-_

_-oye niña, seré sincera, no me gusta los gustos sexuales de mi nieta, pero creo que tu eres lo menos malo que mi nieta quiso-_

_-en otras palabras...-_

_-tu no me importas nada-_ la anciana fue directa-_ pero mi nieta si, se que te quiere, se que tu la quieres, pero lo mas importante, se que tu la amas por lo que es, no por su fortuna, a diferencia de otros, y especialmente de otras-_

_-pero yo... no se yo no se si podría perdonarla si me traiciono-_

_-se por la gente que vigila a mi nieta, que aun no es tarde pequeña, es tu decisión, por el bien de ambas, por el de mi nieta, espero que tomes la decisión correcta-_ hubo otro largo silencio

_-estare allí lo mas pronto posible-_

_-bien, bien, es lo que quería escuchar, mi avión privado ya salio hacia allí ayer por la noche, debe estar llegando en poco tiempo, eso te ayudara a llegar aquí antes que en una linea comercial- _Ukyo trago duro, la vieja debería estar preocupada de verdad para enviar su propio avión

_-se lo agradezco Cologne-_

_-no es nada, no es nada-_ la matriarca corto la comunicación, volteo su silla y observo su colección Ming, tenia un ejemplar de la Vanity a su lado, mentalmente sabia que Shampoo se encontraría con esa Akane Tendo tarde o temprano, y sonrío maliciosamente al imaginarse a Ukyo y a la famosa familia Saotome terciando en ese encuentro.

_-ja ja, va a ser muy divertido, muy divertido-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akane llego al departamento que compartía con sus hermanas, el día tibio, con el sol entrando por las enormes ventanas, le estallaba en los ojos, tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza, tantos pensamientos, tantos sentimientos contradictorios... que no se extraño del opresivo silencio que reinaba en el lugar, solo desde la cocina llegaban algunas señales, "Kasumi" pensó, dejo su bolso y se acerco al balcón, le encantaba la vista hacia el parque, la calmaba, era uno de los pocos lugares de Tokyo donde se podían ver aves volando, gaviotas de andar majestuoso, algún pequeño halcón, poniendo nerviosas a las miles de palomas que volaban sin ton ni son.

_-Paloma, eso es lo que soy, me creí un halcón y volé en medio de ellos-_Akane no pudo evitar pensar en voz alta

_-pero te arrancaron el corazón, verdad amor?-_ Akane abrió grande los ojos, muy grandes, sintió su corazón latir de repente a todo velocidad, y esa sensación de peligro tan terrible como excitante, al reconocer esa voz, se dio vuelta lentamente, deseando que sea cierto y pidiendo a la vez que no sea verdad, para encontrarse cara a cara con su obsesión mas grande, que le sonreía con una taza de te en la mano

_-Shampoo, que haces aquí?-_

_-era fácil saber el lugar donde encontrarte, siempre huyes hacia el nido, te conozco-_

_-si, no lo creo... ni siquiera yo se si me conozco a mi misma-_ Akane volteo nuevamente, y se apoyo en la baranda del balcón, miro a lo lejos, y luego al duro pavimento que estaba dos pisos mas abajo, Shampoo la miro nerviosa, quisiera o no conocía a Akane lo suficiente para saber de la propia infravaloracion que tenia de ella misma, se acerco a la profesional apoyándose junto a ella, miro hacia el parque, y luego miro con un gesto exagerado hacia la calle,

_-ese avenida debe ser dura-_

_-ni tanto como la vida misma-_

_-ahora eres poeta Akane?-_

_-no, solo una puta, como siempre-_ una lágrima empezó a caer sobre su mejilla, Shampoo la tomo de las manos

_-Se que el te lastimo, pero no es para que pienses esas cosas-_

_-el?-_ Akane miro rara a Shampoo, esta sonrío

-_vamos Akane, todo el mundo sabe lo de Saotome-_

_-todo... todo... el mundo?-_

_-antes te encantaba leer Vanity o Hellou-_ la amazona la llevo hacia el interior del departamento, lo mas lejos posible del ese balcón, la sentó en el mullido sillón, y acerco el ejemplar de Vanity que mas rápidamente se había agotado en la historia de la revista, Akane hizo un gesto de dolor al verse junto a Ranma, luego arrojo la revista a lo lejos, con gesto de asco

_-Ahora me explico muchas cosas-_ Akane meneo la cabeza, al tiempo que se abrazaba a un almohadón, Shampoo sonrío y se acerco a ella

_-tienes que tener cierto desparpajo Akane, lo sabes, yo jamas te hubiera dejado por algo así, lo sabes-_ Shampoo se acercaba cada vez mas, Akane mantenía los húmedos ojos hacia el piso, Shampoo tomo el almohadón y se lo saco suavemente, tomo las manos de ella entre las suyas y las empezó a besar, las apoyo contra su pecho y empezó a acariciarle el cabello, la abrazo tiernamente y la atrajo hacia si, Akane se dejo hacer, y momento después Shampoo la acurrucaba como a una niña

_-ya no estaras sola, te lo juro, yo te cuidare, te lo juro-_ Akane permanecía neutra sin emitir sonido alguno, solo se refugiaba en ese abrazo, Shampoo acerco sus labios hacia los de ella y la beso larga y suavemente, sonrío al separarlos,

Unas horas mas una Shampoo sonriente terminaba de vestirse para retirarse y dejar descansar a Akane, tomo su sobretodo, y de un bolsillo de este dejo una tarjeta con un numero de teléfono anotado junto a la mesa de noche de Akane, luego se retiro en silencio, con la seguridad de que la chica volvería a ser suya.

Apenas la puerta se cerro, los ojos de Akane se abrieron, miro con cara de nada hacia la puerta, escucho como Shampoo terminaba de irse de su departamento, tomo el teléfono de la mesa de luz, no era lo usual pero su móvil estaba aun descargado, y marco el numero de Madama

_-Madama, Akane... si lo siento, debí comunicarme con usted antes, lo lamento Madama... lo de Saotome, si el no dice nada, creo que mi trabajo con el termino... así es Madama, estoy lista para volver a trabajar, así es Madama, esta misma noche por favor, si gracias Madama- _corto la comunicación y alargo su mano para tomar la tarjeta, la miro largamente, para luego romperla en mil pedazos

_-ya nadie me usara, ya no, ya no-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-Ya voy, ya voy-_ Ranma Saotome apenas se despertaba, eran las nueve de la noche, la cabeza le dolía como mil demonios, tenia la boca con sabor a basurero y casi se cae al tropezar con una de las varias botellas que había tirada junto a su cama, el timbre de su departamento alquilado sonaba enloquecido, el se acerco a la puerta, la cual tenia la llave encastrada junto a la cadena

_-QUIEN ES-_

_-yo-_ respondió una suave pero calmada voz, eso lo despertó por completo y se apresuro a correr cerraduras y soltar cadenas, al abrir la puerta, Ranma se encontró cara a cara con...

_-MAMA-_

-_hola hijo, Akane?-_

_-ella... no esta...-_

_-perdón?-_

_-ella... nosotros discutimos hoy por la mañana-_

_-por lo de la revista?-_

_-que revista?-_

_-lo de la Vanity-_

_-no, no es por eso, es que nosotros...-_

_-se cruzaron tal vez con un alguien que la conocía?-_

_-si-_

_-y ella se avergonzó ante el?-_

_-si-_ Ranma la miro, paresia que su madre los hubiera observado

_-y tu, como un buen Saotome tuviste que decir algo estúpido-_

_-es que no soportaba como nos miro, como se sonrío-_

_-solamente se sonrío, deberían agradecerlo-_

_-es que el... UN MOMENTO, COMO SABES, CUANDO LO SUPISTE?-_ Nodoka sonrío tristemente

_-me di cuenta casi enseguida-_

_-como?_

_-ciertas actitudes, cierta forma de ser, es fácil-_

_-pero, entonces por que?-_

_-por que que?-_

_-no dijiste nada, suponía que te pondrías loca, o algo así-_

_-por que ella es una prostituta, donde esta escrito que no pueda ser una persona buena, o una buena esposa, o una buena madre?-_

_-eso pensaba yo-_

_-y entonces?_

_-es que ella... yo... no estoy seguro-_

_-de que?-_

_-de que esto funcione- _ Nodoka cerro un poco los ojos, había algo en el tono de voz de el que no cuadraba, como si le ocultara algo, conocía lo cerrado que podía ser...

_-desde cuando eso te importo, lo que tu padre planeo con Kodi sabias que no iba a funcionar, sin embargo continuaste con curso de colisión directa hacia el iceberg sin importarte mucho que digamos-_

_-bueno, pero creo que como todos sabíamos que no iba a funcionar...-_

_-y lo de esta chica SI iba a funcionar, eso es lo que te duele?-_

_-no, no sabia si...-_

_-entonces no te duele, entonces te pusiste ebrio porque estas contento?-_

_-no, pero es que ella...-_

_-te gustaba para echarte uno o dos?-_

_-NOOOO, pero es que...-_

_-ES QUE, DI ALGO-_

_-ES UNA PUTA, NO FUNCIONARIA POR QUE ES UNA PUTA, AUNQUE LA SAQUE DE ALLÍ SERA UNA PUTA, ELLAS NO CAMBIAN-_ de repente Ranma noto que dejaba de ver a su madre y el cuarto paresia girar, no recordaba lo veloz y pesada que podía ser la palma de su mano, pero el dolor vivo en su cachete le indico que ella lo hizo con toda su furia

-COBARDE, ERES UN COBARDE-

-_mama-_

_-esa chica te abrió su corazón, eres tan obtuso para no verlo, sabes... ?sabes lo que nos cuesta hacer eso, sabes lo que puede doler eso, LO SABES MALDITO COBARDE?-_

_-nos cuesta?-_ Ranma la miro, Nodoka tenia en sus ojos furia y lágrimas, sus puños crispados temblaban

-_si enterate, tu madre fue alguna vez una prostituta, lo escuchas bien?-_

_-tu?-_

_-si yo, pero tu padre y yo nos enamoramos, y el lucho por mi, LO ESCUCHAS, EL LO HIZO, NO COMO TU, RATA COBARDE-_

_-yo... no lo sabia-_

_-claro que no, no me avergüenzo de lo que fui, pero he tratado de mantenerlo en secreto por ti y por el-_

_-mama, yo no quise...-_

_-y sabes una cosa, HIJO, esa chica te merece mas a ti, que tu a ella-_ por unos segundos Ranma quedo en silencio, luego sus ojos se iluminaran como si hubiera visto algo que le era vedado, busco rápidamente sus llaves, al pasar junto a su madre la beso

_-gracias mama, gracias-_ ella sonrío y respondió al beso, lo tomo de la mano

_-y donde vas a ir? Tienes alguna idea de donde o con quien esta?-_

_-oh dios-_ Ranma se golpeo la frente, Nodoka sonrío y de su cartera extrajo un papel con una dirección y un horario

_-que es esto?-_

_-una buena amiga me dijo donde y a que hora estara, aprovechalo-_ Ranma tomo la nota y salio como alma que lleva el diablo, Nodoka se sentó y miro al techo

_-por favor, que el milagro se repita, por favor-_


	17. Rescate

Tokio, 2:00 pm

_-estas segura niña?-_

_-si Madama, mientras menos tiempo deje pasar sera mas fácil-_ Madama la miro con lastima, eso mismo le decía ha sus chicas luego de algo malo, una golpiza de algún cliente exacerbado o algo peor tambien. Akane y sus hermanas eran chicas duras, que ya habían pasado cosas difíciles de describir en la calle, por lo que sabían que esas cosas podían ser gajes del oficio, pero la prueba que Akane había pasado bien podría ser la mas complicadas de todas. Para una chica del oficio es fácil hasta cierto punto disociarte de lo que pasa con tu cuerpo, pero cuando el corazón y la mente se unen, es algo muy severo de sobrellevar. La miro con una mezcla de ternura y compasión

_-bien, esta noche iras con el Senador Haite, no es uno de tus clientes habituales, pero es un tipo que gusta mas de sentir a alguien junto a el que hacerle el amor a ese alguien, le gusta hablar y...-_

_-en pocas palabras, usted piensa que me sera mas fácil regresar a mis labores con el que con otras personas, verdad?-_

_-así es Akane, ve a descansar un poco, esta noche ya no lo haras-_ Akane asintió y se dirigió a uno de los cuartos de invitados, Kasumi y Nabiki charlaban en el pasillo, habían ya hablado con Akane, esta lo contó todo, pero de forma telegráfica y con pocos detalles, las hermanas comprendieron que la chica no diría mucho, la vieron pasar ensimismada junto a ellas, pero de repente, se detuvo.

_-Kasumi?-_

_-si Akane?-_

_-me prestas tu peluca rubia?-_

_-la... peluca?-_

_-si, es que no quiero que me reconozcan esta noche-_

_-por supuesto Akane, te la llevare ahora si tu...-_

_-no por la noche, luego de vestirme, necesito dormir un poco, tan solo eso-_ la chica de cabello azulado desapareció tras la puerta, las Tendo miraron la puerta, menearon la cabeza.

_-permiso, puedo pasar?-_ nadie contesto a Kasumi, el cuarto de invitado estaba a oscuras, distinguió a la figura de su hermana, boca a abajo llorando, la mayor de las Tendo se sentó junto a ella, Akane volteo a verla y Kasumi pudo verle los ojos inundados, y escuchar la voz quebrada de ella

_-lo amo, por Dios, lo amo-_

_-hermanita, eso podía pasar-_

_-lo extraño, lo extraño tanto-_

_-pero y el?_

_-nada, creo que lo puse contra la espada y la pared y se asusto, o no supo como seguir esto-_

_y tu, sabias como seguir esto?-_

_-yo... si el lo hubiera intentado... tal vez...-_

_-le dijiste que lo amabas?-_

_-no-_

_-no?-_

_-no-_

_-por que?-_

_-vamos Kasumi, de que serviría que una puta le declare su amor?-_

_-tal vez le hubieras abierto la puerta que el necesitaba ver abierta-_

_-no lo hará, Kasumi, sigue siendo tan solo otro niño rico, y nosotras seguimos siendo sus juguetes-_

_-entonces te rendiste Akane?-_

_-a la vida, si, lo acepte, solo soy una puta, y nada mas, juntare dinero y me ire de aquí-_

_-no te iras con nosotras?-_

_-no lo soportare Kasumi, lo lamento, pero cuando tenga algo de dinero me ire, espero que me perdonen tu y Nabiki-_ Kasumi tomo sus manos entre las suyas, y entre lágrimas y una forzada sonrisa solo le contesto

_-por supuesto que lo haremos, de verdad, quien dice que alguna de nosotras no lo haremos luego, descansa un poco-_ Kasumi se levanto y salio despaciosamente del cuarto

Madama tomo su celular y marco un numero, espero unos segundos, la suave voz que contesto la puso de buen humor

_-Dahi, Sua, ella estara allí donde te dije a las 10:00 pm-_

_-ok, vere que el este allí-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10:05 pm

_-que tal, disculpe, no ha visto llegar a una chica de 1.65, pelo azulado, bien vestida y grandes lentes negros?_- el conserje pensó por un momento, no recordaba a nadie que concordara con esa descripción, por que...

_-rubia, una chica de cerca de 1.70 con grandes lentes obscuros, muy bien vestida, bella de cuerpo, acaba de subir, por el elevador-_

_-rubia, la chica que busco tiene el pelo azulado...-_

_-tal vez le interese saber que es obvio que esa chica usaba peluca?-_

_-PELUCA¡¡¡-_

_-así es señor-_

_-y por casualidad se dirigía al cuarto 821?-_

_-eso es privado señor-_ pero ante la aparición de un billete de 5000 yenes, el conserje tosió levemente, lo tomo y meneo la cabeza en señal afirmativa-

_-muchas gracias-_ Ranma se dio vuelta para ir hacia el elevador, pero el conserje le señalo al botones

-_Harold, lleva a este buen hombre por el ascensor de servicio, es mucho mas rápido Mr-_ el conserje le guiño un ojo a Ranma, esto no entendió por que ese gesto, pero lo agradeció y siguió al botones, este le abrió la pequeña puerta, apretó por Ranma el botón 8 y cerrando la puerta lo dejo subir solo.

_-AKANE, AKANE DETENTE-_ Ranma observo la rubia figura esperando frente a una puerta, esta la miro, y en su boca se dibujo la sorpresa, justo en el momento en que se abría la puerta y un hombre muy mayor en bata se presento en esta

_-Ranma, que haces aquí?-_

_-vengo por ti-_

_-disculpe joven, pero la señorita viene por mi-_ el viejo miro a ambos, Akane parecía confundida, Ranma se acerco a ella

_-perdona, yo no sabia como reaccionar, no me importa quien fuiste-_

_-soy Ranma, soy-_

_-no, te prometió que te iba a sacar de esto, lo recuerdas?-_

_-para que, para ser tu puta personal-_

_-hablando, joven, la chica esta paga por mi parte ya-_ Ranma miro mal al viejo, tomo a Akane del brazo un poco violentamente, le saco los lentes y la obligo a mirarle a los ojos

_-ESTO ES LO QUE QUIERE, ESTAR CON VIEJOS DECRÉPITOS COMO ESTE-_

-_oiga jovencito-_ el viejo senador se quedo con la boca abierta

_-EL ESTARA VIEJO Y ACABADO, PERO AL MENOS NO ME MIENTE, NI ME DICE MENTIRAS-_

_-ejem-_

_-TU TE CALLAS-_ le gritaron ambos al senador que no podía entender que pasaba

-POR QUE AKANE, PREFIERES SER UNA PROSTITUTA QUE ACOMPAÑARME?-

ante tanto grito, las puertas del pasillo se abrieron, y todos los inquilinos del piso miraban la sugestiva discusion, Akane se saco los lentes y la peluca y cruzándose de brazos miro desafiante a Ranma

-Y POR QUE TE ACOMPAÑARÍA?Todo el inesperado publico miro a Ranma

_-POR QUE YO...-_ Ranma se callo, noto todos los rostros expectantes, Akane meneo la cabeza, todo los observadores la miraban a ella

_-LO VEZ, POR ESO NO PODRÍAS VIVIR CONMIGO- _ Akane volteo como para entrar con el viejo, pero Ranma la detuvo de un brazo

_-no, no te dejare, lo prometí-_

_-jovencito, podría dejar de meterse?-_

_-y usted, acaso quiere que lo denuncie por contratar a una prostituta?-_ Ranma apostaba sus ultimas fichas, pero no la ultima, Akane lo golpeo

_-POR DIOS QUE TE PASA?-_

_-NO TE DEJARE-_ y ante la sorprendida mirada de todos, la arrastro hacia el elevador, Akane grito y lo golpeo liberadose, Ranma iba a atraparla, pero se detuvo, Akane lo miro fijamente, y con algunas lágrimas, sostuvieron esa mirada por unos segundos, luego la chica giro y empezó a caminar

lentamente hacia el viejo

_-POR QUE TE AMO AKANE, Y SE QUE TU ME AMAS, POR ESO NO PUEDO DEJARTE HACER ESTO- _el publico miro sorprendido a Ranma, silencio glacial en todo el pasillo, luego miraban a Akane expectantes de su respuesta, esta jugaba con sus manos, era lo que quería escuchar, se lo había obligado a decir, pero ahora, hubo largos segundos de silencio, el senador se acerco a Akane, la tomo de la mano, esta la miro sorprendida, Ranma estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra el, pero la mano de uno de los espectadores lo detuvo, meneando la cabeza, el senador llevo de la mano a Akane hacia Ranma, la miro a los ojos

_-dime pequeña, lo amas en verdad-_

_-si-_

_-entonces no hay mas que hacer aquí para ustedes, NO CREEN TODOS ESO?_ el viejo levanto la voz buscando la complicidad de los espectadores, los cuales asintieron en medio de gritos para que se besaran, Ranma la tomo suavemente del mentón y la atrajo hacia si, besándola apasionadamente en medio de aplausos y silbidos, cuando separaron sus labio, Akane sonreía y lloraba al mismo tiempo, mientras Ranma la acurrucaba

_-te lo prometo, seras mi esposa, digan lo que digan los diarios, revistas y figones de TV-_

_-sera difícil- _

_-con el tiempo-_ el senador intervino-_ se olvidaran, cuando estalle otro escandalo en el gobierno o en el cine-_ de repente Akane recordó algo

_-senador, disculpe, pero yo...-_

_-shhh pequeña, no te preocupes, tal vez vaya a darle una sorpresa a mi esposa, cree que estoy en Honda para inaugurar una fabrica-_ el viejo volvió a su cuarto, mientras las puertas del pasillo se cerraban, Akane y Ranma, abrazados uno del otro se dirigían hacia el ascensor

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2:00 am

Shampoo dormía plácidamente, cuando sitio en medio de las nieblas del sueño que alguien se recostaba junto a ella, en su inconsciencia, se abrazo a esa persona, y una palabra broto de sus labios

_-Ukyo-_ la persona sonrío al escuchar eso, y respondió al abrazo

_-aun me quiere, eso significa, que es esa Akane quien la esta seduciendo, me las va a pagar, lo juro-_ y Ukyo se abrazo aun mas estrechamente a su amante y trato de dormir por primera vez en veinte horas


	18. Explicaciones

_-y ahora?-_

_-pues... no se, solo se que te amo y el resto no me importa-_ la de la pregunta fue una Akane recostado sobre un Ranma conduciendo su Honda hacia el hotel donde se alojaba, la visión de Akane, recostada incómodamente contra el, demostraba la manera que se aferro a su amado.

_-se lo diremos a tus padres ahora, el escandalo sera aun mayor-_ Ranma rio casi a carcajadas, Akane lo miro sorprendida

_-mama fue la que me dijo donde estabas-_

_-como?-_

_-no... lo... se... que buena pregunta-_

_-pero solo Madama sabia donde iba a ir... y dudo que mis hermanas...-_ de

_-creo... que esto fue todo arreglado-_

_-que?-_

_-que lo nuestro... fue todo arreglado-_

_-a que te refieres?-_

_-me entere algo de mama hoy antes de salir a buscarte-_

_-que cosa-_

_-que ella fue prostituta cuando joven, así conoció a papa-_ Akane se sentó rectamente, silencio ensordecedor, miradas que se intercambian, Akane recordó algo

_-ahora que lo dices... ese primer día que nos vimos, Madama nos indico a cada una con quien deberíamos estar...-_

_-y tu conmigo, no?-_

_-exacto, entonces, esto... esta todo arreglado?-_ Akane parecía un poco desilusionada

_-oye, gracias a dios por ello entonces, creo que lo mejor que me paso fue conocerte Akane-_ la mirada de Akane se enterneció, si eso era cierto

_-yo tambien pienso eso... amor-_ Akane se recosto contra el nuevamente, y siguieron su camino hacia el hotel

Ambos se dieron cuenta de que cualquier duda se zanjaría al llegar al cuarto, no solo Nodoka esperaba a la pareja, junto a ella, una expectante Madama sonreía al verlos entrar juntos

_-Madama, que hace usted aquí?-_

_-esperar que las cosas hubieran salido bien pequeña-_ ahora entre tazas de te, Madama explico lo sucedido mas de un mes atrás

_-por un lado, creo que hay cosas que debo aclararles a ambos, lo primero, nunca me había imaginado hacer esto hasta que el padre de Tatewaki me informo que Ranma era una de los chicos que había "que complacer" esa noche, Akane te ordene que tu te acostaras con el... se de tus complejos, pero tambien de que harías las cosas bien, te enseñe a hacerlo, quería que dejaras algo en la mente de este chico, jamas pensé que lo hicieras tan bien picara – _Akane sonrío forzadamente, y bajo la vista, pero se recupero cuando Ranma la tomo de las manos y la atrajo hacia si, Madama continuo con su relato_- luego, cuando el llamo y me ofreció ese loco trato del mes... supe que lo tenias en tus redes, era cuestión de que el tiempo pasara solamente, el que seas... o hayas sido una prostituta no quita el echo de que eres una mujer, sencilla pero de mundo, con tus miedos, deseos y ambiciones, al igual que tenia la esperanza de que Ranma, siendo hijo de Dahi, no seria el típico ricachón post adolescente, si no alguien con un mayor respeto y corazón hacia gente que no es de la sociedad -Madama_ hizo el gesto de levantar sus manos y chocar sus dedos, Ranma la interrumpió

_-Dahi, ese es tu verdadero nombre mama?-_

_-así es Ranma, me llamo Dahi Asarami-_

_-pero señora, cuando lo supo?-_ Akane miraba a Nodoka, esta sonrío

_-cuando Genma y yo nos enamoramos, nos fuimos un tiempo fuera del país, como una pareja de Novios, junto con sus padres, ellos no sabían lo mio, aun, y me comporte casi con exactitud como tu, sumisa, nunca un no, y esas cosas, te me revelaste casi enseguida, pero una no cree que los milagros sucedan dos veces seguida, solo hasta que Suan, o mejor Madama me llamo y me lo confirmo, lo acepte por completo-_

_-en ese momento, -_ tercio Ranma-_ empezó el ataque en tenazas?_

_-esa era la idea chico, pero no contábamos con los paparasis-_ Madama meneo la cabeza, Nodoka continuo la frase

_-además no sabíamos donde estaban, pensamos que estarían en Kioto, nunca se nos paso que estarían aquí, y Ranma, creo que las tres sabíamos que ella podría ser reconocida en este territorio-_

_-es uno de mis clientes mas usuales-_

_-fue Akane, fue-_

_-eso es otra cosa hijo que deberás aprender, Akane ha pasado una vida muchísima mas dura que el resto de los mortales, ciertas cosas que diga o haga, deberás tolerarlas, no lo hace por maldad ni por inmoralidad, fue lo que siempre hizo para sobrevivir-_

-_a que se refiere señora?-_ Akane se sorprendió, al igual que Ranma, Nodoka sonrío

_-que aunque quieras evitarlo, puede que digas algo con respecto a clientes, o gustos, puedes que en un momento de enojo, lo compares sexualmente con alguien, puede que tras una pelea entre ambos, tu sigas el manual de las profesionales y trates de llevarlo a la cama, cosas así, por otro lado Ranma, tu puedes ofenderla sin darte cuenta, con algún comentario tonto o recordándole lo que fue, como bien dices, y recuerda algo, hoy te declaraste y le ofreciste matrimonio, ella acepto, desde ese momento, dejo de ser una prostituta, ahora es tu prometida y sera tu esposa, no tu puta, entiende esto, si ella no quiere, no puedes forzarla a hacer el amor, no esta solo a tu disposición sexualmente, son ahora un equipo, que deberá aprender a serlo, llevara días, semanas, tal vez un año, se lastimaran, se herirán, por que no son una pareja como otras, pero el amor siempre estara allí, se los digo por experiencia propia, dejenlo recordarles por que están juntos, y veran lo hermoso de ello._ Ranma y Akane se miraron dulcemente, y asintieron. Un celular sono y Madama lo atendió, ella sonrío al escuchar la voz

_-oh Senador, si, todo salio según lo planeado, si, por lo que me dicen los chicos su actuación fue magnifica, si senador, se lo agradezco... bueno, muchas gracias... saludos a su esposa, adiós.-_ Akane y Ranma miraron sorprendidos a la mujer, la chica fue la primera en reaccionar

_-el senador tambien estaba metido en esto?-_ Madama y Nodoka rieron sonoramente

_-Akane, eres una de las hijas que no tuve, cuando te vi tan golpeada como para pensar en volver a esta vida, hable con Dahi, y ella me recordó a ese viejo cliente nuestro que le encantaban las bromas, ahora es senador, pero por suerte se mostró de acuerdo...-_ ambas mujeres rieron, Nodoka tomo la posta

_-fue todo un campeón alguna vez, pero dudo que hubiera podido hacer mucho con una chica tan joven como Akane, eso tan bien influyo en su elección...-_ mas risas de las veteranas, sonrojamiento de Akane y ojos abiertos de Ranma, las mayores se levantaron

_-supongo que querrán estar solos chicos, Suan y yo nos vamos, tu padre esta cenando solo con Ryoga y Akari, tengo miedo que provoque la ruptura de esos dos... nos vemos mañana chicos-_

_-nos vemos mañana Akane, aun necesito hablar algunas cosas contigo-_

_-conmigo Madama-_

_-si, que vamos hacer con Shampoo-_

_-la entiendo Madama, mañana por la mañana esta bien?-_

_-mediodía- interrumpió_ Ranma, las tres mujeres sonrieron

_-ok mediodía, bye-_

-_Shampoo, Shampoo Amazons, que hay con ella?-_ pregunto un intrigado Ranma, Akane lo miro

_-es algo muy largo de explicar, ahora?-_

_-que te parase mientras comemos?-_

_-si tienes estomago...-_ Ranma quedo aun mas picado aun, pidió algo ligero para cenar, ambos se sentaron juntos, Akane miro a Ranma

_-estas seguro de esto?-_

_-si, tu?-_

_-tambien, dios, esta ropa esta muy ceñida-_ miro a Ranma con gesto cómico-_ supongo que tu maldición no logro que tengas un guardarropa femenino tambien, no?-_ Ranma rio y meneo la cabeza

_-una camisa china larga alcanza?-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Shampoo despertó temprano por la mañana, se encontró con la sorpresa de ver a Ukyo dormida profundamente a su lado, la miro con una mezcla de alegría y preocupación.

Alegría por que amaba a esa chica de verdad, y con ella aquí podría controlar esas locas ansias que sentía por estar junto Akane, y preocupación por que íntimamente sabia que no podría controlarse, todo se vendría abajo como un castillo de naipes, perdería a Akane y lo que es peor, a Ukyo

Permaneció despierta, buscando alguna respuesta en el techo, cuando sintió que Ukyo despertaba a su vez, ambas se miraban, una sonriente, la otra (Shampoo) tardo un poco en contestar ese gesto con una propia, la castaña la interrogo

_-que hora es?-_

_-cerca de las nueve-_

_-recién despiertas-_

_-no, hace... una hora... o mas-_

_-enojada?-_ Shampoo miro a Ukyo

_-no, como crees, me encantan estas sorpresas-_

_-y entonces... por que pareces molesta?-_

_-es que... no te esperaba... no aun-_

_-pensé que te alegraría-_

_-y lo estoy, es que yo...-_

_-si?-_ largo, demasiado largo silencio, Ukyo bajo su vista, se dio media vuelta y se tapo con las sabanas

_-comprendo-_


	19. Planes y Treguas

El mediodía siguiente hubo reunión de cerebros para planear el paso siguiente, Ranma y Akane se sorprendieron al escuchar cual era: BODA inmediata

_-acaso no es lo que quieren?-_ pregunto Nodoka divertida

_-si, señora...-_

_-mama me gustaría mas Akane-_

_-si señ... digo ma... mama-_ hubo tal ternura en esa palabra que Ranma, Madama y Nodoka lo notaron, Akane la miro, todos notaron las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, Nodoka la tomo de las manos

_-vamos pequeña, deberías estar feliz-_

_-estoy feliz, solo... es que mama murió cuando yo era muy pequeña, solo tengo los recuerdos que papa, Kasumi y Nabiki me contaban de ellas-_ Ranma la estrecho contra ella, Susan sonrió

_-el supuesto apresuramiento, si no tienen nada en contra, se debe a que sera mas fácil despistar a los paparasis de esa forma, anunciar su boda seria llamar a los fisgones de todo el mundo, nuestra idea, es hacerla en secreto, si es necesario fuera del país si creen que es lo mejor-_

-_de esa manera eso no sera un pandemónium-_ Ranma se miro con Akane, ambos asintieron

_-pues entonces le dire a Ryoga que prepare las cosas en secreto, mientras nosotros nos movamos lo menos posible sera lo mejor -_

_-eso es lo que queremos que no hagan-_ la pareja miro a las mujeres

-_no entiendo señ... digo mama-Nodoka_ miro complacida y enternecida a Akane

_-queremos que sigan con sus supuestas vidas normales, obviamente tu no Akane, pero la prensa amarilla esa debe pensar que hubo rompimiento, que Akane continua en el negocio y que tu la tratas de olvidar-_ Ranma y Akane comprendieron lo que las veteranas planeaban, el resto dependía de sus habilidades histriónicas, mientras Ryoga y Akari preparaban todo lo necesario. El problema, Ranma y Nodoka eran muy conscientes de ello, era que el muchacho no tenia ninguna dote artística.

Por otro lado, Madama sabia que eso no era problema para Akane, ella podía encerrar sus sentimientos en una caja de concreto de ser necesario.

_-ahora, chicos, problema dos; Shampoo-_ Akane, que tomaba una copa con agua casi se atraganta, Ranma pareció moverse incomodo, mientras Nodoka ponía cara de poker. Un silencio glacial cayo en la mesa, Madama continuo

_-es obvio que la chica esta obsesionada con Akane, no hay que darle hilo o no podremos detenerla fácilmente-_ Akane, que aun seguía atragantada se atraganto aun mas, mientras Ranma la palmeaba en la espalda, Nodoka y Madama se miraron extrañadas, cuando Akane al fin se libero de su tortura, se miraron con Ranma, y sonrió nerviosamente, aparte de sonrojarse muy notoriamente.

-_Shampoo? _Pregunto dudando Ranma

_-recuerdas que íbamos a hablar de eso anoche?-_

_-si, pero lo que hicimos luego fue mejor...-_ Ranma sonrió pícaramente, pero los rostros muy serios de las féminas indicaban dificultades, Akane se limpio los labios

_-creo que habrá problemas con eso-_

_-a que te refieres niña-_

_-bueno, ayer por la mañana, luego de volver a nuestro departamento después de que Ranma y yo discutimos, Nabiki y Kasumi no estaban, pero me encontré a... a... a...-_

_-no me digas que a... o no, Shampoo?_

_-si-_ contesto a Akane con un hilo apenas audible de voz

-_a solas?-_

_-si-_ aun menos audiblemente

_-que tan a solas?-_

_-muy a solas-_ la mandíbula de Ranma golpeo el piso

_-te... te... te... te acostaste con ella?_ -Akane asintió, las mujeres se miraron entre ellas, Ranma parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios

-_eso no estaba en los planes-_ Susan meneo la cabeza, Nodoka miraba el techo, Ranma miraba a Akane, esta lo miraba a el

_-que, pensé que me habías botado-_

_-pe... pe... pero-_

_-Hijo, recuerda que una mujer deprimida se puede acostar con cualquier cosa-_

_-y Shampoo no es cualquier cosa que digamos-_ Tercio Susan- _ella y Akane estuvieron muy cerca de enamorarse... incluso yo misma pensé que seria lo mejor para Akane_

-_y... y que paso?-_

_-descubrimos cosas malas de Shampoo-_ Ranma paresia pensativo

_-pero no lo entiendo, conozco a Shampoo desde niña, se que es lesbiana, pero nunca nombro a Akane, es extraño si esta tan enamorada de ella, además, se que vive con su secretaria, y me ha dicho mil veces que la ama-_

_-chico, esto no es amor, es sexo, Shampoo tiene ciertos gustos... que no puede demostrar con una persona que ama de verdad, pero, en el caso de Akane, libero esos gustos de manera repulsiva-_

_-a que se refieren?-_ Nodoka no entendía, Susan le contó sobre el supuesto amorío entre Shampoo y Akane, pero no lo sabia todo.

_-Shampoo es sado Dahi-_

_-SHAMPOO, pe... pero... pero parecía una chica normal-_

_-tiene ese problema, no puede lastimar a alguien que ama de verdad, pero a una amante como fue Akane, Shampoo no tenia esa necesidad de controlarse-_ hubo silencio, Nodoka suspiro

_-ahora no podemos hacer mucho, cuando se entere de la boda, antes o después, habrá problemas entonces, chicos, los dejamos solos, no se agoten-_ sonrojamiento masivo de Ranma y Akane, Susan se levanto tambien

_-Akane, esta tarde a ultima hora quiero que vayas a mi mansión, luego saldrás hacia un lugar para dar la sensación de que continua como profesional, busquen un lugar donde pasar juntos la noche, sin que nadie se enteren, mañana vuelves a la mansión, comprendes?-_ Akane asintió

_-Ranma, tu iras a las oficinas, daras sensación de rutina, que te concentras en el trabajo, ok?-_

_-si mama-_

_-nos vemos chicos-_

_-adiós hijos-_ las mujeres se retiraron, Akane y Ranma se miraron y sonrieron

_-y que haremos para que no se den cuenta de que pasamos la noche juntos-_ Akane sonrió, y Ranma tembló

_-se me ocurre una idea-_

_-no estaras pensando...-_

_-si, justamente, además, no estoy con Ranko desde que salimos de tu casa cerca del pueblo-_

_-sabes que eres un poco muy bastante pervertida?-_

_-si, y a ti te encanta, además una chica como yo no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad, consiguete un buen vestido de noche, y alguna hermosa lencería-_

_-muy bastante demasiado pervertida debería haber dicho-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La escena vario notablemente en la oficina de Shampoo, Ukyo y ella no solían andar toqueteandose constantemente o arrumacandose una a la otra todo el tiempo, pero solía haber una caricia... un beso... y si las cosas y tiempos daban, un dictado jefa secretaria en rodillas de la primera que terminaba en una liberación de pasiones rápida y al filo excitante de que Cologne entrara en la oficina y las encontrara sobre el escritorio amándose. Pero la mañana había pasado sin siquiera un beso de buenos días, Ukyo había trabado la puerta del baño al darse su ducha, y se vistió en la habitación de huéspedes de la mansión de Cologne, ambas compartieron la limousine, pero desde la charla en la cama por la mañana, hasta luego del almuerzo (en que Ukyo desapareció nuevamente) no habían cruzado mas que algún monosílabo a los pedidos de Shampoo, esta era demasiado hábil para no darse cuenta que algo muy grande molestaba a la castaña, y ella tenia demasiada culpa, debió haberla abrazado, besarla, hacerle el amor, era lo que quería, DEMONIOS ERA LO QUE DESEABA, pero la imagen de Akane se interpuso, por que, y por que..., acaso Ukyo lo sabia... LA ABUELA, DEMONIOS, ella es la única que pudo haberla traído sin que lo supiera, ahora, que es lo que le había dicho, solo una cosa, decidió ser precavida

_-Ukyo, amor, que sucede?-_

_-nada-_ el tono fue seco

-_como que nada, vamos, si no me lo dices como lo voy a solucionar?-_

_-es...-_

_-QUE?-_

_-es que no puedo creerlo, no... no te entiendo-_

_-que es lo que no entiendes mujer, me tienes en ascuas-_

_-que te estés dejando seducir por esa puta, que... que.. me...-_

_-seducir... SIIIIIIII, me quiere seducir, celosa?-_ Shampoo la acorralo contra una pared, paso sus brazos por sobre sus hombros y acerco su rostro a milímetros del de ella, Ukyo casi se quiebra... pero reacciono liberándose del abrazo y haciéndose a un lado

_-POR SUPUESTO QUE ESTOY CELOSA, QUE CREÍAS? QUE ME ENAMORARÍA DE OTRA MUJER, QUE APRENDERÍA A AMARLA Y ACEPTARME PARA DEJAR QUE LA PRIMERA QUE SE TE CRUCE ME DESPOJE DE TI, TU, POR SI NO LO SABES, ERES MIA-_ Shampoo estaba anudada, era la confesión mas descarnada que había echo Ukyo de su amor hacia ella jamas, y había tal furia y resentimiento que no pudo menos que sentirse culpable, no tenia palabras, las buscaba con desesperación.

_-amor, esa chica es solo una cana en el aire, tu eres la que amo, te extrañaba y se dio esa situación-_

_-Si, por Dios, yo tambien te extrañe, y de verdad, pero no por eso me acosté con el idiota del secretario de Mc, o me fui a buscar alguna disco gay, se que tuviste muchas amantes, pero se supone que ahora estas conmigo, recuerdas?-_ mala elección de palabras, solo pudo pensar Shampoo, la había embarrado aun mas

_-Ukyo, linda, yo... te quiero, pero creo que no estoy lista para que me dejes sola, sabes como soy, contigo fuera, ardía, te extrañaba, esa chica me conoce, sabia que decirme y donde tocarme, perdóname, pro... prometeme que no me dejaras sola si...-_ Ukyo la miro, Shampoo busco sus manos con las suyas, entrelazaron los dedos, una lágrima se dibujaba en los ojos de la castaña, Shampoo, la atrajo hacia si y abrazo finalmente. Ukyo suspiro, insulto, luego recosto su cabeza en el hombro de la Amazons

_-buena actuación, pero aun no me convences, y dime, quien esa chica?-_

_-Akane? tiene ciertos gustos raros, pero es inofensiva-_

_-aha, pues recuerda esto, si la veo cerca de ti, no se que haria-_

_-Ukyo, tanto me amas?-_

_-eres la única persona que ame de verdad en mi vida, no me importa que se burlen de mi, o que me insulten, o que no podamos tener un hijo sin intervención de terceros, si ese es el precio para estar junto a ti, yo lo pago-_ ambas se miraron, Shampoo la estrecho aun mas, un solo pensamiento recorría su mente.

"te amo, de verdad, por que me pasa eso con esa chica, por que?-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cologne, se sonrió, desde hacia mucho había colocado cámaras para ver que planeaba su nieta, no se dejaría sorprender por alguna transacción sorpresiva o equivocada de Shampoo.

Mas de una vez apago el monitor para no fisgonear demasiado, no era una voyeur, ahora noto como Shampoo cambio la escena convirtiendo a Akane en la obsesiva, y noto que Ukyo no se lo había tragado del todo, la historia, la morena solo le dio una tregua. Ahora... eso era bueno o malo, Shampoo podría tratar de controlarse, no mas, Cologne se dio cuenta de que eso no era suficiente, debía obligarla a enfrentarse a su obsesión. Solo así se aseguraría de la verdadera reacción de su nieta, tomo su teléfono y llamo a los mismos detectives que habían ubicado a Akane por primera vez en aquel pueblo, las obligaría a encontrarse, con Ukyo allí presente, y obligaría a la heredera del emporio Amazons a tomar una decisión.


	20. las verdades del amor

_-puedo pasar?-_

_-Kasumi, hermana, por favor-_ la mayor de las Tendo, con un hermoso vestido de fiesta verde, se acerco a donde un par de Modistas terminaban de preparar a Akane para la boda, faltaba poco mas de una hora, y las mujeres se movían como locas de aquí para alla, retocando el regio vestido de novia, regalo de bodas de Madama para una de sus favoritas, Kasumi miro a Akane con la vista de una madre emocionada, Akane, maquillada por una experta, con el pelo arreglado, y ese atuendo era la imagen que cualquier revista de moda buscaría para su tapa, Akane miro gentilmente a las modistas

_-podrían dejarnos solas?-_ las señoras, asintieron en silencio y se retiraron dejando asolas a las hermanas, cuando estuvieron en soledad Akane sonrió y tomándose de las faldas dio una vuelta para enseñarle el vestido a Kasumi, sonrió como la niña que no pudo tener su fiesta de quince

_-puedes creerlo, yo casada?-_

_-claro que si, adamas, eres la demostración de que todas podemos lograrlo algún día-_

_-yo... me siento mal de dejarlas... yo...-_

_-shhh es nuestra decisión niña, no podríamos perdonarnos vivir a costa de ti o de tu esposo, en todo caso no te preocupes, Nabiki y yo hablamos mucho con madama, ella tiene chicas nuevas, nosotras iremos realizando lentamente un mutis por el foro, incluso aquí hay que dejar espacio a las nuevas generaciones-_ ambas estallaron en una carcajada por lo serio y rimbombante del comentario, Akane miro ahora seriamente a Kasumi

_-y luego?-_

_-tenemos ya dinero para empezar algo...-_

_-Kasumi...-_

_-bueno, tu no eres la única que dejo a un chico prendado de lo que nos enseño madama... yo tambien aprendí mucho aquí...-_ Akane se quedo con la boca abierta

_-quien?-_

_-el chico tímido de esa noche, nos encontramos dos veces por semana durante todo el tiempo que estuviste fuera-_

_-lo volviste loco?-_

_-solo hice mi trabajo... no quise enredarlo, pero si bien es tímido, tiene su carácter, es huérfano de padre y madre, tampoco tiene hermanos o hermanas...-_

_-esta solo?-_

_-como pocas personas vi en la vida... no tiene a nadie a quien rendir cuentas... y luego de hacer el amor como posesos pasamos hablando tanto... si, esta solo, muy solo, como... recuerdas el cantante ingles ese... -_

_-si Robbie-_

_-mil chicas..., la que quería..., y luego me dice que duerme siempre solo... o con chicas como yo...-_

_-eso les pasa a los que mas alto llegan... Kasumi, estoy haciendo lo correcto verdad?-_ por primera vez hubo un tono de inseguridad en la voz de la de pelo azulada, Kasumi la acaricio

-_al menos estas haciendo algo con tu vida, y equivocarse aveces es parte de ello, Akane, amas a ese chico, se te ve en los ojos, en cada gesto, y el te mira como la diosa de su panteón personal, como la chica que por alguna razón le cayo del cielo..., no te equivocas, estas haciendo lo correcto, y...-_ la charla se interrumpió por la puerta que se abrió abruptamente, ambas Tendo se quedaron viendo justamente a la Tendo faltante.

_-AKANE, YA ES HORA DE IRNOS...-_ Nabiki entre cerro un ojo y subió la ceja del otro al mirar a Akane y, especialmente a su vestido-_ De blanco Akane, a quien quieres engañar?-_ las carcajadas estallaron entre las hermanas, casi al borde de llanto por las risas y la felicidad, Kasumi recordó algo

_-creo que es un poco tarde para lo de flores y abejitas, verdad?-_

_-creo que si, vamos hermanitas, la novia siempre debe hacer sudar un poco al novio en el altar, pero no exageremos-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la oficina deCologne, esta y Shampoo estaban discutiendo las tasas de exportaciones a América, aunque aun no como antes, las cosas entre Shampoo y Ukyo mejoraban rápidamente, Shampoo hacia buena letra y la castaña había accedido a compartir el lecho nuevamente, pero no mas, la joven Amazons hubiera desnudado a dentelladas a su pareja las ultima dos noches, pero prometió respetar los tiempos de esta, y de esta manera se dio cuenta de que cuando quieres, incluso los deseos pueden ser controlados si amas a alguien, casi internamente se reprendía por lo que había sucedido la otra semana con Akane, se sorprendía de su propia debilidad, de lo fácil que el ansia y la excitación habían nublado su razón, al menos eso quería pensar, eso deseaba.

La charla era algo tedioso y aburrido, números y mas números, impuestos, tipos de cambios, embarques, costos, odiaba eso. Ukyo era mas despejada y mas hábil en esto. Por un momento Shampoo se pregunto si la abuela no había terminado de aceptar a Ukyo como su pareja justamente por eso..., adamas de la sospecha de que la vieja era la que había informado a Ukyo de sus aventurillas... tambien la hacían comportarse extrañamente sumisa con Cologne.

Eso tal vez pasaría desapercibido para cualquier persona, pero no para Cologne justamente. La anciana había contratado detectives no solo para encontrar a Akane Tendo, si no para vigilar a su nieta, tenia un informe pormenorizado de sus actos de la ultima semana, sabia lo del casamiento de Saotome con la chica esta que tenia a su nieta corcoveando, y se preparaba a probarla de la manera mas dura que esta jamas imagino, por que fue en ese momento en el que el teléfono de Cologne sono, esta atendió, e inicio la prueba.

_-Cologne..., a ha , si, Saotome, si, si, hoy mismo, parece que esos dos están apurados... si esa chica Tendo lo abra vuelto loco-_ los ojos de Shampoo se dirigieron a la anciana sin control-_ bien, si, bien, digales que estaremos encantadas de ir, si, una invitación la boda de un amigo no es algo que se pueda rechazar, verdad Shampoo?-_ la joven se quedo petrificada, sudando, Cologne corto, miro a su nieta oblicuamente

-_parece que esa amiguita tuya sabe elegir a sus acompañantes... se casa en la iglesia de San Patricio... OYE, DONDE VAS, VUELVE AQUÍ, SHAMPOO-_ la anciana sonrió al ver a la chica salir casi corriendo, tomo su teléfono y marco un interno de oficina, una voz femenina contesto

_-Ukyo-_

_-Habla Cologne, necesito que me acompañes urgente, ahora mismo-_

_-como usted ordene, puedo saber a donde?-_

_-a una boda, Shampoo ya salio hacia allí-_

_-cuando debo estar lista-_

_-AHORA-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-ser esposo es una responsabilidad enorme hijo mio, ya no eres tu solo, ahora eres parte de una sociedad, sabes, la sociedad japonesa es extremadamente machista-_ Ranma miraba a su padre, no lo veía tan serio desde lo de las fosas, cuando un panda con un letrero le recordaba que el fue, es y seria un hombre... a una pelirroja que escapaba con un cerdito negro en brazos de una tribu china de hombres que no había visto una mujer en diez años, poco falto para que lo alcanzaran y... mejor no pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado.

_-se que esta es una sociedad machista papa-_

_-eso, es lo que ellas quieren que crean-_ la sonrisa de inteligencia, que solo en Genma se podía ver tan estúpida, le decía a Ranma que se venia una de esas parrafadas inolvidables...

_-ellas, Ranma, son las que mandan, toda mujer, una vez casada, es la que lleva los pantalones, ella decidirá cuando comer, cuando dormir, cuando hacer el amor, como debes verte, como debes hablar, como debe lucir tu casa, cuando tendrán hijos, ellas son quienes dominaran tu vida- _Ranma miro de arriba a abajo al viejo

_-tratas de asustarme?-_

_-POR QUE TE CASAS, eres joven aun, deberían, no se, dar una vuelta al mundo, irse a la Polinesia, hacer el amor hasta reventarse los sesos y ir al Caribe y hacer el amor, ir a Europa y hacer el amor, ir a la India...-_

_-... y hacer el amor?-_

_-allí se pasea bruto hijo mio, quien puede hacer el amor con el clima de ese lugar?-_ Ranma casi se da de bruces contra el piso, por lo menos pudo ver claramente el brillo de los zapatos de su padre

_-oye papa, tu te casaste joven tambien-_

_-tenia siete años mas que tu, y salí con tu madre por dos años. Que te apresura a esto?-_

-_que la amo, y ella me ama-_

_-y?-_

_-Y¡¡¡¡, Y¡¡¡¡? Y QUE MAS QUE ESO, no se si alguien me amara con esta maldición, ella lo hace, y sinceramente, le gusta, pero por sobre todo, ama a Ranma, no a Ranma Saotome, no le importa cuantos millones tenga en mi bóveda en el banco ni cuanto vaya a heredar, me ama por mi forma de ser y eso solo lo encontré en ella-_ hubo un largo silencio, Genma le alcanzo el saco del frac, y luego se puso el suyo, ajusto el moño en el cuello de Ranma, le paso una mano en el hombro

_-sabes que tienes mi bendición, me enorgulleces como hijo, agradezco a los dioses por la fortuna de que hallas encontrado a esa chica entonces, pero... una mención a su pasado frente a mi... aun en medio de la peor discusión, y te recordare quien es tu padre-_ Ranma se quedo con la boca abierta, miro a su padre a los ojos

_-co... co... como lo supiste?- _Genma sonrió

_-tu madre no es la única que reconoció esos detalles en ella... se que no soy una lumbrera, pero es bueno a veces ser subestimado, Ranma, hijo, sera un camino duro, para ambos, siempre estare a tu disposición para algún consejo, lo que tu vivirás, ya lo he hecho yo-_ ambos se abrazaron fuertemente, y salieron a recibir a los pocos y selectos invitados.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los Amazons no estaban justamente en esa lista, no Cologne, mucho menos Shampoo, la vieja sabia por sus detectives los movimientos de Akane, y luego realizaba su jugada como un experta del ajedrez, Shampoo llego en su deportivo con vidrios espejados, y conduciendo por alrededor se dio cuenta de que una boda se estaba realizando, pero aun faltaba para ello, tomo su móvil y realizo una llamada.

_-Vanity Japan-_

_-urgente pasame con quien este a cargo de la redacción-_

_-de parte de...-_

_-PASAME AHORA O ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE TE DESPEDIRÁN PENDEJA-_ hubo luego el ritmo de que daba una música monótona, para que una furiosa voz respondiera

_-ANGELIS-_

-_tranquilo Su-_

_-Shampoo?-_

_-quien mas?-_

_-que sucede para que me saques de mi almuerzo así?-_

_-la boda de Ranma Saotome-_

_-MALDITA DIABLILLA, SABES DONDE ES?-_

_-uh, interesa?-_

_-por supuesto, es un secreto a voces, pero no pudimos averiguar donde-_

_-la iglesia de San Patricio, en la cuarta y Yamato-_

_-pensé que seria una catedral-_

_-no es un lugar pequeño, casi es una catedral y parece que quieren algo intimo-_

_-lo lamento por ellos, dos de mis mejores fotógrafos están cerca de allí-_

_-bueno, creo que debo dar mis felicitaciones al novio-_

_-creo mas bien que quieres ver a la novia... Shampoo, no te aseguro inmunidad allí, cuidate de lo que hagas-_

_-todo llega alguna vez, creo que tengo que poner algo en claro-_

_-con la chica Akane?-_

_-conmigo mismo Su, conmigo misma-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La iglesia de San Patricio consistía de dos edificios Anexos, la iglesia en si misma, y junto a el, las oficinas de la Curia de Tokio, para llamar menos la atención, todos los momentos previos a la boda serian allí, para luego pasar por medio de un pasillo a la nave de la iglesia, Shampoo no tardo de ver el Honda deportivo de Ranma en el estacionamiento de la curia, estaciono su Jaguar y mencionado a gente encargada de las partes de Caridad, logro introducirse dentro del edificio, luego, ya dentro las cosas deberían ser mas fáciles, o al menos eso pensaba, por allí vio a un monaguillo, se acerco tranquilamente

-_disculpa, los novios, me perdí en este lugar, oh y a que hora es finalmente esta boda?-_

_-en... (_el muchacho miro su reloj) cuarenta_ minutos, mmm, la novia, por el ascensor, quinto piso, oficina 521, el novio en el segundo, oficina 241-_

_-gracias-_ Shampoo enfilo hacia el elevador, era obvio que Ranma no quería romper la tradición del vestido de novia, eso era lo único que justificaba que no solo estuvieran en oficinas diferentes, si no en pisos tan alejados, llego al ascensor, y noto que este bajaba. Seria Akane, o Ranma, miro a diez metros noto la escalera de emergencia, seria mas discreta por allí, corrió y paso por la puerta en el preciso instante en que Genma y Ranma salían del elevador y se dirigían a la iglesia a esperar a los poquísimos y selectos invitados

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-disculpe, venimos de la oficina de... protocolo... de protocolo municipal, necesitamos hablar con los novios-_ el hombre mostró su billetera pero no dejo ver nada, el encargado de recepción de la curia se encogió de hombros y le dio paso al tipo y a su compañero

_-oficina 521, el novio ya esta en la iglesia- _los tipos pasaron con sus valijas y tomaron el ascensor, allí adentro, uno le hablaba al otro

_-fue fácil-_

_-prepara la cámara, nos haremos ricos con estas fotos-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

una limousine estaciono frente a la curia, la Ventana polarizada bajo para permitir ver el rostro de Cologne, detrás se veía a Ukyo, aun sorprendida por esta repentina invitación a una boda. Cologne la miro

_-mi nieta esta allí, con esa chica-_

_-QUE?-_

_-así es-_ Primero hubo furia en los ojos de Ukyo, seguida por decepción, luego tristeza, una lágrima le corría por la mejilla, Cologne la miro

_-eso es todo, esa chica te quiere quitar lo que amas y solo vas a llorar?-_

-_es que no ya se que hacer, si ella la ama, entonces...-_

_-NO LA AMA, LA DESEA, ES OTRA COSA Y TU LO SABES-_

_-pero, que hay de distinto entre ella y yo-_

_-es algo que debes averiguar por ti misma, Shampoo no quiso decírtelo, tal vez para no lastimarte-_

_-y debo averiguarlo?-_

_-eso solo tu puedes contestarlo, tu decides, peleas por lo que amas, o te conviertes en otra lesbiana mas cambiando pareja cada año... o reiniciando tu relación con ese idiota que tenias como novio-_

Ukyo medito un instante, su sexualidad le importaba poco, le preocupaba Shampoo, su triste rostro cambio facciones a uno duro, abrió la puerta de la limousine y salio cerrándola de un golpe fuerte, Cologne la miro sonriente cruzar la calle hacia la curia, "jóvenes, que fácil era manipularlos"

Entretanto, el encargado de seguridad se encontró con una furia morena que lo miraba directo a los ojos

_-DONDE ESTA ESA... DONDE ESTA LA NOVIA?-_

-_ufffff, segundo piso oficina 521-_

_-entro una chica de pelo rosado violacio-_

_-si, hace veinte minutos, OIGA, DONDE VA, ES INVITADA DE LA NOVIA?-_

_-SI, TENGO QUE DARLE MI REGALO DE BODAS- _el encargado la miro meneando la cabeza, estas bodas de ricos, solo faltaban los paparasis

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nodoka charlaba con la modista, quien como stopper futbolista seguía a Akane a todos lados, cuando unos suaves golpes en la puerta la distrajeron, Nodoka abrió la puerta para encontrarse con las serias Kasumi y Nabiki

_-si chicas-_

_-Nodoka, disculpe, pero tiene que ver esto-_

_-un segundo, ya vuelvo-_ Nodoka salio del cuarto para acompañar a las hermanas, al girar una esquina de pasillo, le señalaron dos tipos que trataban de preparar sus cámaras, Nodoka frunció el entrecejo

_-fotógrafos?-_

_-peor, paparasis- _

_-pero como entraron?-_

_-son hábiles-_ Nodoka trato encaminarse hacia ellos, pero Nabiki la detuvo

-_No-chan, dejalos a nosotras, ve abajo y asegurate de que no entre nadie mas, si?-_

_-ok, no los maltraten mucho, si?-_ guiño un ojo a la Tendo del medio y se retiro, ella contesto con otro guiño, Kasumi la miro

_-que tienes planeado hermanita?-_

_-que la pasen bien con dos profesionales... o crea eso al menos, vamos, sigueme la corriente-_

-_bueno, tantas veces por dinero, por que no para ayudar a Akane-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-papa, esa no es Cologne?-_

_-vaya, buen día¡¡¡¡-_

_-es mala señal, si ella esta aquí podría estar Shampoo-_

_-que tiene eso de malo?-_

_-adivina por que a Akane no le disgusta mi otro yo-_

_-VAYA-_

_-pero Akane me quiere a mi, el problema es que Shampoo no puede aceptarla-_ Genma medito un segundo, vio a alguien cerca del altar con su pareja,

_-MAPAS, VEN AQUÍ- _Ryoga se acerco con Akari

-_si jefe?-_

_-se que no es lo acostumbrado, pero podrías recibir a los invitados, faltan aun algunos-_

_-como usted quiera jefe-_

_-adamas, te sirve de practica para TU boda-_ Ryoga se puso subitamente blanco, mientras Akari sonreía ilusionadamente

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-entiende, por aquí no entra nadie mas que tenga que ver con la boda, solo asuntos de la curia, entendió, que vayan por la iglesia-_ Nodoka no se cruzo con la mujer de pelo negro enfurecida, por que esta subió por las escaleras mientras ella bajaba por el elevador

_-como usted diga señora-_

_-yo tampoco puedo entrar Nodoka?-_

_-Kodi, que haces aquí?-_

_-vengo a felicitar a los novios-_ Kodachi se acercaba del brazo de un hombre algo mayor, muy alto, rubio, ojos celestes, bigote grande y un poco descuidado... y cada brazo tenia el tamaño de un muslo de un hombre normal, en fin la imagen de un vikingo hecha persona, hasta Nodoka abrió los ojos

_-santo cielo, donde los venden?-_

_-lo lamento No-chan, es una edición personalizada-_ ambas rieron mientras se dirigían a saludar a Ranma en el segundo piso, sin saber que el se encontraba en la iglesias aun...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-oh como me ponen nerviosas las bodas, a ti no hermanita?-_

_-si... si cierto, si... a mi me ponen nerviosas las bodas-_ los paparasis miraban a las dos mujeres que se pusieron a hablar junto a ellos

_-y sabes que es lo que mas me calma?- _

_-que?-_

_-hacer el amor, lastima que estos dos buenos señores estén trabajando-_ los mencionados abrieron los ojos como búhos, mientras Nabiki descaradamente se tomo del brazo de uno de ellos_ -aunque, supongo que tienen tiempo para un rapidito, no?- _los tipos tragaron duro, sabían quienes eran ellas, y... por dios que hombre diría que no a algo así, guardaron sus cámaras en menos de tres segundos y buscaron de la mano con rapidez un par de oficinas vacías...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shampoo espío desde la puerta de la escalera de incendio, vio a las hermanas Tendo entrar en un par de oficinas con un par de tipos, resoplo, "cuando la naturaleza llama, llama" pensó, salio de su escondite y se dirigió directamente a la oficina 521

_-molesto?-_ Akane se sorprendió de escuchar esa voz a su espalda, Shampoo se acerco lentamente, veía a Akane hermosa en ese vestido de novia, y se le cruzo la imagen de Ukyo enfundada en ese mismo vestido, esa imagen fue suficiente para detenerla en el lugar que estaba, Akane, apretó los labios, era hora de hablar claro, miro a la modista

_-por favor, déjanos solas-_ la modista asintió y se retiro, Akane se bajo del taburete donde estaba y se sentó en el, sin importarle el vestido, miro tristemente a Shampoo

_-no lo aceptaras nunca, verdad?-_

_-te deseo-_

_-ese es el problemas, me deseas, no me amas-_

_-eso importa?-_

_-preguntale a tu novia-_ el silencio confirmo que Shampoo resintió la puñalada –_ Ranma me dijo que estas viviendo con una chica hace casi un año, eso es mucho, mas aun para ti-_

-_eso no importa-_

_-si que importa, te conozco, mas que muchos, se que no trataste de lastimarme, pero lo hiciste, en el cuerpo y en el alma, hiciste con alguien mas, los látigos, las mordidas, los broches...-_ Shampoo guardo nuevamente silencio

_-no podría hacérselo a Ukyo-_

_-por que no quiere, o por que no quieres?-_

_-yo... no creo que ella quiera-_

_-se lo preguntaste?-_

_-...-_

_-y como sabes que no le gustaría, Shampoo, el amar no es solo querer y desear a alguien, es ceder algo tambien, no puedes hacerle todo lo que me hiciste, pero algunas cosas podrían hablarse, si ella te quiere, ambas pueden ceder un poco, algunas cosas son muy excitantes, mientras no te pases de la raya y-_

_-pero yo te amo-_

_-no te mientas, te engañas para justificarte, el deseo se acaba pronto, no dejes a alguien que te ama por deseo, no te lo perdonaras jamas, dime Shampoo, la amas de verdad-_ Silencio, Shampoo se sintió sin aire, empezó a llorar

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kasumi y el paparasi se comían la boca a besos, el tipo trato de buscar las ligaduras del cierre del vestido, Kasumi lo miro a los ojos, y lo empujo contra el sofa, se acerco, lo beso, y roso con su mano su virilidad, el tipo dio un respingo, Kasumi, sin darle tregua le aflojo el cinturón, le saco los pantalones rápidamente y los tiro a lo lejos, luego hizo lo mismo con los boxers, después sonrió

_-quieres un striptease rápido?-_ el tipo solo movía la cabeza de arriba a abajo, Kasumi se acerco a donde estaba el pantalón, desnudo un hombro... y tomando rápidamente el pantalón salio del cuarto dejando al hombre desnudo de la cintura para abajo, afuera vio salir a Nabiki con los pantalones del otro paparasi

_-listo?-_

_-listo, no creo que salgan de allí, vamos a la iglesia, faltan minutos-_

Ranma salia del ascensor en ese instante, vio a sus futuras cuñadas con pantalones y boxers en manos

_-y eso?-_

_-oh, luego te explicamos, por ahora son trofeos de guerra-_

_-las veo abajo, Shampoo anda cerca y quiero asegurarme de que todo este e bien-_

_-no la vimos, por lo menos antes o después de nuestra pequeña guerra-_ Nabiki sonreía mientras las puertas se cerraban

Ukyo salio de la escalera de incendio y se dirigió casi hombro con hombro con Ranma, este que sabia de ella pero no la conocía personalmente, pensó, al verla dirigirse hacia la 521, que era una de las modistas, ambos llegaron juntos frente a la puerta

_-pase usted-_ dijo Ranma como todo un caballero, Ukyo se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta, para encontrarse a...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-yo... yo... creo que ya lo eche a perder, ella... ella-_ Akane se levanto y abrazo a Shampoo

_-shhh, nada se pierde, si tu la amas y ella a ti, todo se puede arreglar, calma, lo solucionaremos-_ ambas quedaron abrazadas, cuando uno, no, dos gritos las sacaron de su ensimismamiento

_-AKANE-_

_-SHAMPOO-_

ambas chicas se quedaron mirando a sus respectivas parejas, ambas pronunciaron las mismas palabras

_-no... no... no... es lo que piensan-_ ambas rompieron el abrazo, Shampoo miro a Ukyo, y salio corriendo, esta se sentó en el piso a llorar, mientras Ranma parecía estallar

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-veras que vestido tan hermoso le hicimos, te dare el mail de la diseñadora Kodi-_

_-se le agradeceré No-chan-_ Kodi, su novio y Nodoka salieron del ascensor y se dirigían a la oficina donde estaba Akane, cuando dos tipos semidesnudos salieron de unas oficinas

-O POR DIOS – grito Kodi tapándose los ojos, se acerco a su novio

-AAAAAHHHHHHH_ –_ grito Nodoka, los tipos trataban de tapar sus partes nobles

_-ADOLF, HAZ ALGO-_ el novio de Kodi se acerco con muy mala cara a los paparasis, uno de estos, ya desesperado por la situación lo golpeo en el estomago, pero su mano reboto como si golpeara una pared, el alemán lo miro, gruño, y extendió las dos grúas que tenia por brazos levantándolos como quien levanta un papel, se acerco a una oficina, pateo la puerta, que casi se transforma en giratoria, y arrojo como bolsas de basura a los fotógrafos, el estruendo de cosas rompiéndose que hicieron al caer indicaba claramente que no habían tenido pista libre al caer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-_Akane, tu y ella...-_

_-nos estábamos abrasando idiota, y acostumbrarte, Shampoo es de ahora en mas solo una amiga-_

_-TE MATARE-_ los novios se sobresaltaron por el grito de la muchacha de pelo obscuro, que llorando se lanzo con sus manos al cuello de Akane

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-Cologne, que sorpresa-_

_-Genma, como estas, saliste a ver si había transito, el echo que no te hayan atropellado indica que no-_

_-siempre tan cínica-_

_-ooooh, pillín, Tu esposa te enseño esa palabra, vaya sorpresa que la recuerdes-_

_-mi esposa sabes muchas cosas-_

_-no lo dudo-_ Cologne magnifico aun mas el tono irónico de su voz

-_si, sabe cosas que logran que un hombre se quede junto a su esposa, que es de tu ex esposo, no se nada de Happy desde que se divorcio de ti-_ Cologne sonrió

_-punto para ti, de verdad-_

_-no eres bienvenida aquí, ni tu ni tu nieta-_

_-por que? Tu hijo y mi nieta son amigos de la infancia?-_

_-solo debes saberlo-_ Genma giro en redondo, Cologne lanzo una carcajada

_-sera que mi nieta fue la cliente preferida de tu futura nuera?-_Genma se detuvo, volvió a girar, sus gafas reflejaban la imagen de Cologne

_-todo el mundo tiene derecho a redimirse Cologne-_

_-eres extraño Genma, aun ignoro como tu padre te dejo casarte con esa puta, y ahora tu hijo sigue el camino trazado por su padre, de tal palo, tal astilla-_

-_y tu Cologne, por que le niegas a tu nieta lo que le negaste a tus hijos, o es que no soportas verlos felices y contentos, querías que siguieran tu camino, sola y amargada hasta que la muerte acabe con tu miseria, tus hijos se fueron, prefirieron dejarte sola, por que eso parecía que querías, solo una nieta de las docenas que tienes te quiere, y tu haces todo lo posible pare negarle la felicidad que busca-_

_-esa felicidad no es normal-_

_-no es ella quien debería decidir eso Cologne, o lograras lo que tanto deseas, la soledad-_Genma giro y dejo a Cologne, por primera vez dudando de si mismas

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-Controlate, no es a a mi a quien debes buscar-_

_-TU LA SEDUJISTE PERRA, TE VOY A MATAR-_ Ukyo, sujetada por Ranma, aun quería asesinar a Akane, esta se tomaba el cuello, aun, bastante les había costado controlarla

_-BASTA UKYO, FUI YO QUIEN TRATO DE SEDUCIRLA A ELLA-_todos voltearon a ver a Shampoo, estaba pálida, pero había regresado

_-tu?-_ Ukyo se calmo de repente, Shampoo miro su reloj

_Ranma, Akane, faltan minutos para la boda, tienen algo que hacer, yo y Ukyo necesitamos hablar a solas, si?-_ Akane y Ranma se miraron, miraron a las chicas, asintieron

_-Shampoo, solo dile la verdad-_

_-así lo are Akane, que... sean felices-_

_-adiós Shampoo-_

_-adiós Ranma-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-Donde están?- _Nodoka se preocupaba

_-vaya, nos apresuramos por nada-_ Nabiki sonreía traviesa, Kasumi meneo la cabeza, ya del brazo del joven y pronto a diplomarse Tofu, cuando Ranma y Akane llegaban de la mano

_-es tarde?-_ pregunto ella

-_aun no, Nabiki, ve y dile que estamos listos-_ Ranma, junto a Ryoga entro y se dirigió hacia el altar, Nodoka, Kasumi, Tofu y Akari buscaron sus lugares, Nabiki luego de avisar al padre que oficiaría la boda que todo estaba listo, se encontró con un sonriente Kuno

_-creo que nos conocemos?-_ sonrió Nabiki

-_querida, eres inolvidable-_ contesto el, ambos se tomaron del brazo, la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, Genma le extendió el brazo a Akane

_-es un honor entregarte en matrimonio-_

_-es un honor que usted me acompañe hasta el altar... por dios estoy tan nerviosa, no lo entiendo, he estado en situaciones tan difíciles en mi vida-_

_-ahora empiezas una nueva, todos nos asustamos ante el futuro, vamos, que el padre tiene un largo y aburrido discurso hasta lo que nos interesa-_ Akane y Genma entraron a la iglesia, y se dirigieron hacia el altar lentamente, al llegar al altar, Genma dio tres pasos hacia atrás, y dejo su lugar a Ranma, el padre sonrió

_-QUERIDOS HERMANOS, NOS ENCONTRAMOS REUNIDOS...-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-por que?_

_-tenia que enfrentar a mi fantasma-_ Shampoo se sentó en el piso de la oficina, Ukyo lo hizo tambien

_-pero es que yo no soy suficiente?_

_-es que... yo no puedo... no quiero-_

_-que-_

_-lastimarte-_

_-lastimarme?-_

_-no te entiendo-_

_-cuando hacemos el amor... yo quisiera...-_ Ukyo abrió los ojos ante lo que Shampoo, con dificultades describía, luego callo, paso un minuto de silencio

_-no lo sabia Shampoo-_

_-no quería que lo supieras-_

_-no se que hacer-_

_-solo no hagas una cosa, por favor, no me dejes-_

_-pero, si tu no quieres hacer eso conmigo, pero lo deseas, como vamos a lograrlo-_

_-buscare ayuda, un psicólogo, algo... solo... no me dejes, no se que haria sin ti-_ Shampoo se abrazo a ella, Ukyo la estrecho tambien

_-esta bien, esta bien, buscaremos ayuda, y me explicaras que mas quieres hacer, esta bien, debiste decírmelo antes, debiste decírmelo antes- _Shampoo la miro

_-tu...-_ Ukyo sonrió

-_supongo que estar atada y amordazada de vez en cuando se sentiría fantástico, no, podemos probar, ver que podemos hacer-_

_-por que?-_

_-porque te amo tonta, y se que no quieres lastimarme-_ Ambas se abrazaron nuevamente, dándose un largo beso, luego Ukyo empezó a besar el cuello de Shampoo, mientras la tendía en el piso, empezó a desabotonar la camisa de una Shampoo sonriente

_-que haces?-_

_-creo que lo sabes-_

_-pero, es que siempre soy yo la que empiezo estas cosas-_

_-eso se acabo, somos dos en esta relación no?-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-VIVAN LOS NOVIOS-_

_-VIVAN-_ frente a la iglesia, Ranma y Akane salían corriendo bajo una lluvia de arroz y aplausos hacia la limousine, mientras esta se retiraba, los pocos invitados y el personal de la curia seguían aplaudiendo, sin notar a dos chicas que regresaban bastante desprolijas de ropas y peinados tomadas de la mano, ambas subieron a la limousine, ante la oblicua mirada de Cologne

_-todo bien?-_

_-todo bien señora-_

_-todo bien abuela-_

_-eso espero-_

_-abuela, Ukyo y yo nos tomaremos quince días a partir del viernes-_ la anciana miro a las chicas-

-_luna de miel-_

_-usted lo ha dicho señora-_ contesto una sonriente Ukyo

_-esta bien, cuando vuelvan, yo me tomare tres meses-_

_-vacaciones abuela?-_

_-es hora que visite a tus padres y a tus tíos-_ Shampoo y Ukyo se miraron, sin entender, pero Cologne sonrió internamente

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-Feliz?-_

_-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-_ Akane iba abrazada a Ranma rumbo a la casa de campo donde todos si iniciara

-_y aun nos espera Polinesia, Caribe, Europa, La India-_

_-vaya viaje de luna de miel-_

_-es el regalo de papa-_

_-y sin paparasis molestado-_

_-si, solos en paz, tu y yo_-ambos se miraron, aun tenían horas de viajes, esa mirada encendía uno al otro, Ranma presiono un botón y un panel los aislo del conductor, entre sonrisas, descubrieron que difícil y divertido era desnudar a una novia en una limousine

**Fin**


End file.
